The Masked Savior
by Ally N. S
Summary: A broken and selfhated woman finds herself in a dreadful situation with no hope for being rescued, but little does she know that her savior lurks in the shadows hiding behing an ivory white mask...
1. No Hope for Cries for Help

The rain poured down upon me as I lay huddled behind a cold stone building. It's solid and harsh texture felt painful on my back but it was a good shield to the torrential rain. This situation seemed only fitting to me. _I deserve nothing better_, or so I told myself. If I were to die no one would miss me and in my opinion being loved was the only thing worth living for. _So if I die here, so be it! _Lighting flared as thunder shook the ground violently. The downfall began to intensify as tears grew in my eyes. I cursed under my breath. I had to not feel sorry for myself…If I did, I feared I would seek a better way of living and what I might have to do to get to that position scared me to the point of agony. I was helpless…a broken sort of creature…awaiting her demise.

I knew in my heart that I was too young to give up on life, but it was all I could think to do in my distress. The thoughts and memories of my warm, cozy home and my parents seeped back into my memory. I tried to prevent them and the torture they brought with them, but I failed miserably. Their smiling faces across from the dinner table as we entertained possible suitors and their families, their loving embrace, us all huddled around the fireplace all bled into my mind. The tears that fell down my cheeks cascaded into long withheld sobs. _Oh how I missed them! _

_**Damnable! Ignorant! Disgraceful! How dare I think of them in such a way? Their fate was sealed by my hand! How could I even be so selfish as to miss them when I caused their death? Me and my stupid love…!**_

A man passed, silently looking at me with eager eyes. I cast my gaze to the ground. As much as I despised the rain, it kept me safe from wondering lonely men. On a sunny day, I might not have been so lucky as to have been left alone. But as soon as that thought had entered my mind, I took it back as a man approached me slowly. I kept my eyes slightly downcast but raised my gaze toward his face. He was eyeing me hungrily and without mercy.

He spoke softly. "Are you soliciting?"

"NO! Please…leave me be…" My voice betrayed me by sounding so desperately weak. He was on me in a flash. I screamed out but the cry died in my throat as he picked me up and carried me around the corner of the building and down a corridor. We were suddenly surrounded by horses in their stables which I hadn't even known existed. I had no time to ponder what building I had been taking advantage of because he was already beginning to undress me. I screamed and was startled by the sound of my own voice. He quickly covered my mouth with a bone crushing grip. It was not necessary for him to use that much force, but I knew that the gesture was also meant to show me that he was in control and there would be no escaping. I began to cry once again, this time my tears were shed in shame_. I had brought this upon myself as well._

He had just finished unlatching my corset when he was thrown from me with tremendous force. My bearings returned quickly and I re-latched my corset and pulled my chemise back over my head with great speed. When I returned my attention to my assaulter, the man was huddled in the opposite corner of the stable staring at me. He stood hastily and kept his eyes on me as he backed toward the entrance corridor. I was confused beyond all reason. I thought for a moment that he was merely tricking me and waited in silence for his return. But he didn't come back. I sighed with relief. _But HOW had that happened? _I thought for a moment that the angels of my parents had saved me, but then quickly cursed myself for even entertaining such an idea.

It was then that I felt a presence behind me. I turned and searched the shadows, my heart beginning to race. I was just about to dismiss my anxiety as craziness when a figure emerged into the small light that was produced by a group of lowly lit lanterns I had recently realized were there. I withheld a cry as his silhouette became a real man. I felt my world darken and my knees give out from underneath me. The only image that remained in my mind as the darkness of unconsciousness consumed me was the ivory white mask that covered the right half of his face.


	2. When Will the Flames at last Consume Us

When I awoke, I found myself on a bed of red velvet. If it weren't for the dizziness that still possessed my thoughts I would have been deeply concerned by this mysterious place. My body trembled out of both panic and cold as a wet cloth was laid over my forehead. I looked up instantly to see the masked man leaning over me. His eyes were soft and yet completely feral and aloof as he watched me watching him. We both seemed almost fearful of each other which was strange to me. The thought that this man who had rescued me from a terrible situation with such courage, now showed signs of terror while looking down upon me, a mere woman, was completely idiotic.

I made to get up but he quickly placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I nodded slightly hoping for him to speak to me, but he simply turned and left the room. I relaxed a bit into the pillows. His presence made me tense with worry. It seemed that I could trust him, but I wouldn't let myself be certain of that until he showed some sign of proof. Trust was something that I was uncertain of after my parent's death. I closed my eyes at the thought of them. _How could I have known that my husband was dishonest in his intentions with me…? …they were suspicious of him…my parents told me not to marry him…yet I HAD to have my love. The same love that made to kill me too…**Treachery! All my fault…me and my stupid blind love!**_ I began to sob into the pillows out of self hatred and pity.

At the sound of my crying, the man came back into the bedroom. I couldn't meet his eyes. I was too pathetic and extremely embarrassed about it. I heard his soft, catlike footsteps coming nearer to me. He gently removed the wet cloth and brushed the loose strands of hair off my face. I gathered up the courage to look at him. He smiled at me gently and I quickly turned my head away as the tears began to fall once more. I felt like a child and I could only imagine how weak I appeared to his eyes. He made a soft sound which I thought was going to be a remark about my crying, but his words came out in the form of a song.

He sang to me softly a song of an angel of music. I couldn't help but compare him to the angel of which is song portrayed. Each note that emerged from his lips was deep, full and pleasant. I couldn't help but allow my own voice to join his, humming the notes to match the gorgeous melody. I was mesmerized and entranced completely. I snapped out of my stupor when his voice died out. My eyes that had closed without my knowledge snapped open. He was staring back at me in horror once again. I feared that I had done something wrong but he jumped to his feet and fled out of the room before I could ask what had gone wrong. I thought of following him but then thought better of it. I was still slightly disoriented and he had left in a manner that almost forbid me to follow.

This man behaved so oddly. He was immensely strong and intelligent, that much I could tell. But yet he showed fear at the rarest of things. Then there was also the mask. I couldn't help but wonder why he wore it and what he looked like beneath it. The left side of his face was handsome beyond comparison, and he had a strong, muscular frame. It was impossible **not** to notice his genuine splendor. I had always been terrible at guessing someone's age, so I did not bother contemplating that. I realized that I was letting this man consume my thoughts and I cursed myself for that as well. Yes he had saved me, but I had to be wary…not of him…but of my heart. For as he re-entered the room after obviously composing himself and his thoughts, my heart raced with emotions that I had forsaken to that dark chamber in my head reserved for self-punishment. I felt love for this man who I had met only hours earlier.

My soul screamed to me. **_Craziness! Insanity! You CANNOT DO THIS…YOU Must not do…_** My pulse surged as my heart danced to it's own beat. He approached gracefully. My heart swooned out of love. A kind of love that I knew would bring about a whole new set of problems. But I didn't care…couldn't care. For he had already ensnared me. That angelic face and that pearly mask had been burned into my heart by the fire of love.


	3. You Will Understand In Time

I couldn't for the life of me, pinpoint what it was about this man that had me so hypnotized. I knew that I hadn't known him long enough to even pass judgment on how safe I was with him…but something about him had made me trust him with my most precious of possessions; my heart.

He came to me and sat on the side of the bed seeming awkward and skeptical. I looked into his eyes and he stared back at mine. His eyes were colored a magnificent gold with flecks of green that sometimes shone through and he in turn seemed lost in the bright blue sky that I knew were reflected in my own. After a span of time he broke the contact. My mind pleaded for him to look back at me again. His voice was alien and allusive to my ears, causing me to cherish our eye contact even more. But I was unprepared for him to actually speak to me as he did then.

"It must be odd for you to be injured and remain in my bed trustingly without know anything about me…I am Erik…" His voice when he spoke these words retained it's musical qualities. How good it was to hear him speak to me. _Speak again, Bright Angel!_ I simply stared at him in response. _How could I tell him that I felt utterly safe with him…_ He continued, not daring to look at me while he spoke. "You must have once heard of the Opera Populaire and its own problem with… _a ghost of sorts_…," he was suddenly filled with a sadness that I had not witnessed in another human before. His emotions were so genuine that I nearly felt tears come to my eyes. I had indeed heard of this Phantom of the Opera, but I had never truly believed it. Slowly all of the stories came back to my memory. "Or perhaps a **_monster_**.."

He turned his face away as his shoulders drooped and shook slightly. I assumed he was crying but was ashamed that he was doing so. I pushed the covers off of me and inched toward him until I was able to touch his shoulder. As I did so, he raised his hands to cover his face. Quickly, I placed my hands in the way and led them down to his lap. He obeyed hesitantly. I then allowed my hands to venture back up to his face that was still turned in the other direction and gently cupped his chin, turning his face towards me. He stared at me in disbelief, barely hiding the surprise in his eyes at my intimacy. "Why do you do this," he stammered. I could see the stains from his tears on his cheek and gently, I wiped them away with my thumb, avoiding the cheek that was concealed by the mask. I had heard of what was hidden behind that misleading disguise and it did not frighten me, but I didn't want him to become violently angry if I tried to remove the mask.

I was petrified of speaking to him, but his pleading eyes forced me to respond. _WHY HAD I DONE THAT?_ Before I could contemplate what was happening, I began to express my true feelings to him. "I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you have come into my life in such a way as you did…I was praying for death when that man came upon me…I could not…and probably would not have been able to stop him if you hadn't come. And then in this very room…you have shown me a kindness that I had forgotten exists in this world…and I thank you…"

"Kindness does NOT exist in this world…nor am I allowed such luxuries. Which is partially why you must go…"

I was horrified into silence. The thought of leaving for a life which was so uncertain, when I was perfectly happy where I was, brought the words back to my mouth. "But why must I go?" He winced at my question then turned away. I was quickly becoming nervous. "Is it something I did? Because if you were planning on making me leave the entire time I was here, why were you so caring?…It would have been better had you told me ahead of time…than perhaps I wouldn't have fallen for you…" My words died in my throat and I immediately clamped my mouth shut. I cast my eyes to my own feet and wouldn't meet his gaze, which I could feel was burning on my face.

He sighed deeply and placed his hand on my own which was in my lap. I didn't want to, but this contact made me look at him. "Mademoiselle, my intentions were not to hurt you…I just…I do not believe it is wise for us to grow attached to each other…and if you stay I know that may very well be what will occur."

"Are you saying that you care for me as well?"

"You are enticing to me mademoiselle, and yes…I care about you…," he replied gently.

"Than why send me away?" Tears began to flow down my cheeks and he quickly brushed them away with his fingers. "I have no where to go…no where to live…no one to go home to…what am I to do?…live on the street…waiting for another man to come and place me into a situation that no one can save me from? The thought terrifies me…almost as much as the thought of never seeing you again…" I was indeed frightened, so much so that I was trembling. He noticed this and pulled me close to him. I sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't say a word, but simply held me close. I once again felt like a child and was ashamed of it. It seemed that he didn't think of me any less for all the crying I had done and I was thankful for that. The last thing I wanted was him to think of me as the child I felt like I was. Finally, I had calmed enough for him to feel like it was okay to speak.'

"Please, you must leave…," he said softly as I sniffled and tried to hold back more tears.

"Is it because of the woman you loved before? Do you care for her too much to think of loving another person…because you don't have to make me leave…I don't need you to return my affections…I simply want to be near you…" I sobbed.

"Listen to me! It isn't because of Christine. She left me and yes, it upset me greatly…but you staying here would create pain for you…and I do not wish that upon you. If I could make you not care about me at all, I would do it, just to save you from the pain."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…." I pulled away enough to meet his eyes. He was so exotic and mysterious. It frustrated and intrigued me at the same time.

"I will accompany you out of here tomorrow morning…but please understand that this is for the best…and you _will _understand…in time." He led me back under the covers and then pulled the blanket up over us both. The bed was warm still where my body had been lying earlier. I nestled into the same spot but then realizes that he was holding his arms open for me. I scooted into his embrace and we both fell silent. It seemed so right to be held by Erik in this fashion. I silently cursed myself for falling for someone who would hurt me and letting such a thing happen to me again. As sleep began to consume me, I reflected on what my life had become…_the birth of love after love and then the sudden death of that love. _Little did I know how true that philosophy would prove to be.


	4. Those Pleading Eyes that Both Threaten a...

Through Erik's eyes:

I woke with her in my arms. The smell of her hair around me comforted my restless soul. I hadn't had a woman lay this close to me in my life ever before and this new experience filled me with a sense of wonder. After my dearest Christine had deserted me I was crushed and thought I would never allow another woman into my life, but that had changed the moment I laid eyes on this creature. She was fine featured and well built. Her skin had a milky tint and a completely feminine look to it which stirred an emotion in me that I had experienced only once before, with Christine. But it was her face that captivated me completely. Her eyes were a sky blue that reflected more emotion than I thought imaginable and her hair was blonde, like that of an angel. When she stared at me, I felt as if one of God's angels had been sent to condemn I, the demon of Satan. And yet, she called **_me _**the angel. It was true that I had saved her, no doubt…but I hardly gave myself credit, for I did not deserve any. I had been not too far from the stables when I heard her cursing and screaming at the man that was carrying her. In an instant I was in the shadows of the stable and could tell what the situation was. I remained silent as he began to undress her. It was when he was unlacing her corset that I couldn't stand it any longer. I feared to reveal myself to him, but having him rape this fine woman in MY Opera House was intolerable. I was next to them in an instant. Placing my hands around the mans neck and shoulders gave me the proper advantage to heave him off of her. I quickly moved out of her sight but remained within his view. She was stunned but quickly composed herself and redressed in a flash. She looked at him with immense confusion. His eyes remained staring dead into mine as he slowly backed down the corridor…fearing to show his back to me. I felt a sense of triumph and power at this. It was the fear I had witnessed throughout all in the Opera house during my reign. I had not lost my touch. She finally sensed that something was not normal and turned to search the darkness of the stable. I sunk into the shadows more, making myself barely visible. Then, after a struggle with my conscience, I revealed myself to her. The overwhelming moment of my exposure had been to much for her to handle and she fainted at my feet.

I could not and would not leave her there, but I also could not remain in the stables in case the man went for help and brought reinforcements back with him. I had no other option but to take her to my lair. I gathered her up into my arms carefully and carried her down a different corridor than the one that leaded out. Being barely visible and slightly dark, the corridor was a perfect disguise to what lay further in it's depths. My feet carried us swiftly into my magnificent home. Props from sets and countless candles I had pilfered from the scene shop gave the cavern I lived in a sophisticated feel. I laid her down on the wine colored velvet of my peter swan bed and let her sleep while I kept myself busy with insignificant chores. Something inside of me was urging me to keep a watchful eye on her and so ever few minutes I would find an excuse to pass my bed chamber. She remained peaceful for a long while. I grew worried with time and decided to put a damp cloth on her head in an attempt to revive her. Soaking the cloth with cold water from the lake that was the core of my home, was a simple solution. I placed it on her forehead gently and she at the chill that shook her body. Her whimper made me feel guilty but I was glad that she was conscious. I was watching her rest when she finally opened her eyes dazedly. For a moment panic and fear swept over her face. I froze in my own alarm. If she lost control of herself, I could predict what would follow. My attempts to calm her would only worsen her struggle. Eventually, no matter what precautions I took, she would escape, reveal my location to the police and I would be hunted down like a dog.

She attempted to get out of bed but I laid a firm hand on her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't resist. She nodded and relaxed back into the pillows. I was immensely relieved and left the room to go put out a few candles. I thought it was best to lessen the light to make her more comfortable. The silence was suddenly shattered by her crying. I quickly went back to her. I had no idea what had upset her so…perhaps she was too overwhelmed…or perhaps painful memories had flooded her mind…I couldn't be certain. She was deeply hurt and ashamed of her weak sobs which made her refuse to look at me. When she finally did, I gave her as warm a smile as I could muster which only made her turn away and weep more. I was desperate to make her stop. Her crying was so pitiful and she was such a divine woman. I sang to her the song I once sang to my dearest Christine when she laid in this same bed. She innocently watched me and her crying was reduced to sniffles. As the music began to consume her she began to sing the melody along with me. Her voice had a beauty to match her looks. A deceitful urge arose in the depths of my soul and I suddenly stopped singing. She stared at me alarmed. I left the room in a flash and happily realized she hadn't followed.

**_NO! I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME…NOT NOW….NOT EVER! SINFUL! TRECHERY! _**I could not love again nor let someone else love me. I could not deal with something like that. Everything about this woman had the promise of growing love attached to it. I could NOT let that happen. I would eventually and unintentionally hurt her more than I could ever bare thinking of. She was too pure and loveable to be broken as I would surely do. She HAD to leave. And the moment I went back to her and saw the love reflect from her captivating eyes, I knew how hard that was going to be…on both of our hearts.


	5. An Eternity of This, Before Your Eyes

The next morning came comfortably for me but fearfully for my heart. I awoke to him laying next to me, simply watching me sleep. I wished he had not seen me wake, so I could have savored our resting in each others embrace, and pretended to sleep a little longer. To my relief he didn't instruct me to move or prepare to leave, so I let the tension that had taken over, leave my body. He smiled at me gently and I could not do anything but smile back. It was obvious that he enjoyed my company by the way his eyes glistened. It was beyond my reasoning of why he would wish me to leave and even more difficult to think of what would happen once I did have to leave. Tears began to irritate my eyes and I closed them so he would not see. Somehow he had noticed my tears. I imagined the pained look that had infested his once glowing eyes as I felt him reach over and caress my cheek with the back of his hand. I opened my eyes and nearly gasped at how close his face was to mine. The pained look I had imagined seemed magnified as it truly did appear in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then started to get up. I grabbed his wrist and he sadly looked back at me.

"It is time…come…," he uttered.

The tears began to flow steadily as I made to follow him. Once up, I straitened my skirts that hadn't changed much in appearance despite a few wrinkles. After running my fingers through my hair I trudged after him. We remained silent until we reached the mouth of the corridor. It was here that we were to part, I could tell. He turned to me and took me in his arms. His strength was startling but I clung on to him with equal force, fearing his release of me. As he pulled away, he kissed me on the lips lightly. I was stunned and let my grasp on him weaken to the point of letting go. He turned his back to me and pointed to the stables. I ran out of the corridor, through the stables and onto the main street. Tears had blurred my vision and I ran directly into someone. I mumbled an apology as I raised my gaze to the person's face. A fear like no other consumed me as I looked into the eyes of the murderer that had infested my dreams. My husband smiled at me coldly. He spoke in a voice so soft that I couldn't imagine anyone else, had there been anyone around, could have heard.

"You know, I have been searching for you…you were the last thing linking me to my murders…and here you run into me…ironic, is it not?" I froze and before my instincts for survival could take over he had a bone crushing grip on my wrist. He pulled me along behind him and shoved me into his awaiting carriage. I wanted to scream, but found I couldn't. I wasn't sure who could save me, but I had hoped someone would. As I looked out of the carriage window for anyone who would help, I saw a barren street. I refused to look at my captor as he climbed in next to me. I let out a small cry as he nuzzled his head into my neck and placed open-mouthed kisses along the length of my throat. This infuriated me beyond words and I abruptly turned my head, hitting his jaw accidentally while doing so. His eyes blazed into mine as we stared at each other.

"You are my wife by law and mine to do what I like by right… Legally, no one can keep me from treating you anyway I like…if you wish me to be merciful toward you, you might consider letting me have my way," he growled fiercely.

"I would rather die…"

"That can be arranged, my sweet…"

I was shocked into silence. I had known he killed my parents, but I didn't truly think he would kill me. After all…I had loved him. My mouth opened slightly in astonishment that he actually would, which turned out to be a mistake. He took my mouth with his forcefully. His tongue thrashed inside my mouth violently and he viciously angled my head with his right hand. I suddenly felt his left grabbing my chest. I yelped but my cry was lost inside his mouth. I broke my mouth away just long enough to speak.

"PLEASE, Christophe…Don't do this!…I…" but I was silenced by his tongue flogging it's way down my throat. He groaned into my mouth huskily but didn't lessen his force. My mouth was sore and my breasts bruised when I finally decided I couldn't take this violation any longer. I bit down hard on his tongue. Blood filled my mouth as he screamed and pulled back. I smiled at my success but by glee didn't last long. He soon had his hand around my throat with an iron grip.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HAVE MY WAY, YOU MEDDLING BITCH! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME OR IT WILL BE THE DEVIL TO PAY!"

He let go and turned to look out the window as I gasped for breath. My wheezes didn't calm as easily as I had hoped they would. I felt my head lighten and a darkness take over. How I despised the cruel trick of unconsciousness. I knew that when I awoke this time, I would not find my self in that soft velvet bed I could still see in my mind's eye and I WOULD NOT wake to find love there. Quite the contrary, I may not wake at all. In my last, fleeting moments of consciousness I made a vow to Erik. I will love you until the day I die, and should that come too soon…I will love you for eternity.


	6. Save Me From My Solitude

The cold chill of stone on my back awoke me with a start. For a moment I thought that everything had been one terrible dream, but as I attempted to rub my face to assure myself that it had been a dream, I noticed that I could not move my hands. They were bound by shackles to the wall which made the fear in me so great that I had to scream. A cold laugh echoed into the empty hall and I immediately labeled it as belonging to Christophe. He strolled in arrogantly. I quickly looked around to assess my surroundings. _Where had he put me?_ As if he read my thoughts, he stated.

"You, my dear, are in your families tomb. If there were more light in here, you could see the coffins that hold the remains of your mother and father…quaint isn't it?" I could not hold back the piercing scream that was hiding behind my lips. He winced but I al so saw a hint of menace cross his features. "Oh, yes, I am the devil aren't I?" I closed my eyes tightly as tears came in a rush as they had when I was leaving Erik. The bindings on my wrists held me tightly and I could do nothing as I heard Christophe approach me. In a flash his body was pressed against mine. He invaded my mouth once again and let his hands brush against every inch of my body. I felt so desecrated and defiled. My mother and father, who resided so very near had foreseen this. I apologized to them profusely in my thoughts. I thought of how they would react to seeing this and the idea filled me with fury. I clamped down onto his tongue once more.

"GOD WOMAN!" he screamed as he released me, cursing the entire time. I heard him leaving. For a moment, a sense triumph consumed my soul, until I heard his steps which meant he was returning. I braced myself for his touch upon my body, but was surprised when he simply stood about a foot away. Without warning, he reached out and took hold of my blouse and ripped it off of me. He continued to remove all of my clothes in such a fashion, while I huddled as much as I could into a ball and sobbed. I imagine it annoyed him that I had attempted to curl my body into as small as a target as possible and he smacked me with tremendous power across my face. I shrieked out in pain. He flashed me a nasty grin and held a horse whip out in front of him. I did not even attempt to conceal my horror. The whip felt like he had taken a razor blade to my flesh. Time after time he lashed me and each time felt worse. My sobs continued but the yelps that had first broken the rhythm of my weeping had long since been abandoned. Finally he stopped. I sighed in relief but then grew sick with each movement I tried to make. I retched on the floor while he laughed at my expense.

"I shall return…do not for one minute think that we have finished here."

I wanted to rejoice that he had left me, but found that I couldn't gather enough strength to even move out of my own vomit. So as I lay naked in my own vomit on the stone floor, sobbing, I imagined Erik's embrace under the velvet covers of his bed.

The following days passed slowly. Each evening being beaten, each night spend sick and each day on the brink of starvation. I had lost all hope for salvation or even life. I cursed myself for wanting death so badly the day the man attempted to rape me. This situation was much worse and I needed death now more than ever. Finally, one night after being savagely lashed, unconsciousness. My two faced companion took me into it's black abyss. I felt nothing nor thought of nothing. No dreams haunted me…no memories tantalized me. Nothing. When I awoke it was clear to me that I had been out for a long time. Christophe had been back once, but found me out cold. His whip lay forsaken in corner of the room. Imagining the look of anger on his face because I could not suffer being beaten if I weren't awake, was an easy thing to do. Awkwardly I noticed that I something was covering me and the vomit had been scrubbed from the floor. I wiggled until the covering fell off of my body and with a gasp noticed that it was a black cape. I searched the shadows frantically for the man that had helped me keep my sanity during this abuse. I waited in vain. He was not there. Perhaps it hadn't been him. I cried to myself softly and curled up under the cloak. It was then that I noticed something sticking out of a hidden pocket. I lifted and craned my body so that my hands could reach into the pocket. Tilting my head to look into my palm was a chore but when I finally did, what I saw was miraculous. I held in my fingers a note on old parchment paper and the head of a rose. I unfolded the parchment carefully.

It read:

I will return, my beloved.

Love,

Erik

I didn't doubt that he would. My angel had come to me and I was saved. I let sleep consume me and for the first time slept well. My dreams were blessed by the soft sound of his voice, singing me a song of salvation.


	7. Say You'll Share With Me One Love, One L...

_**Say You'll Share With Me One Love, One Lifetime**_

I awoke late the next evening. It had to have been after seven, or so I guessed. Nothing had come to interrupt my slumber and I was grateful for the rest I received in result. Just as I was going to contemplate when Erik would come back for me, I heard footsteps entering the family tomb. My heart began to race. _Erik! Oh how I have waited for you! Come to me, my angel! Love me, Save me!_ I thought of how much hope and joy had been mirrored in my dreams. I was ecstatic. The delight soon turned to cold fear as Christophe emerged from the shadows. He looked at the cloak that was on the ground and his face contorted with pure rage.

"WHO HAS BEEN HERE? WHAT IS THIS?" I remained silent and he smacked me hard. Somehow, he did not notice the bulge in the hidden pocket, which I knew to be the rose and note. "Well, You have awaken and seem in well enough heath. Care to feel my wrath once more?" He was going to make me beg. The thought of Erik made me refuse. I stared him down, with defiance in my eyes. The blow from the metal shaft startled me and I cried out. He battered me again and again. Finally, the pain made me give in and abandon my will.

"FINE I WILL BEG! PLEASE…PLEASE…" my sobs shook me as I lay on the floor, my spirit broken.

"I knew you'd come to your senses with time."

"Cant you…," I panted, "realize that killing me would only…release me from pain and make me rejoice?" I tried to compose myself and found it to harder than ever before. "And…these daily beatings…are going to push me to death?"

"So what do you suggest I do," he sneered.

"Release me…I am a bird with a crushed wing…I will never fly again…" My pants turned to gasps. He received no resistance when he pulled me up to his eye level by my shoulders.

"Oh no my dear…You will never even be able to sing the song of death on YOUR perch." He kissed me long and hard once more while his hands explored my bleeding body. The force that my head struck the stone behind me caused a blackness to develop over my vision. It took me a moment to realize that he had released me and shoved my head into the wall I was chained to. I crumpled to the floor in utter agony. His voice was freezing as he spoke to me harshly.

"You no longer exist. The friends and acquaintances we once had as a couple, no longer ask of you. I relayed my sad story to them one evening at dinner." He paused letting the pain of his words sink in. "I told them how devastated you were after loosing your parents. That you wished to leave and finish something they never had time to end, although I knew not what. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I bravely recalled the day you left in that carriage drawn by black stallions." His mocking voice turned to sheer hatred. "They pitied my loss! Our friends never once gave you a second thought! You do not exist to the world…so I will see to it that your fate ends as such." I sobbed to myself silently. "You have one more night to live. Tomorrow night I will return to release the broken bird. As she begins to stretch her wings in an attempt at flight, I will pull out my pistol and end her suffering." I did not hear him leave nor did I care. Death would soon come. My only regret was having to leave Erik in such a fashion.

"What do we have here? An angel fallen from heaven?" The low musical voice shocked me. For a moment I thought it was my mind playing a sick joke, but as I raised my head, his white mask emerged from the shadows once more. Weakness overtook me and my head thumped to the ground. I noticed the sound of his fast steps and the soft thud of him kneeling next to me. His hand on my lower back and shoulders were comfortingly distracting me from the pain as he helped me to sit up. I remembered that I was naked and closed my eyes and turned my head away as he looked at me. The sensation of his finger running the length of a scar by my neck was soothing. I heard him gasp. "Your body…I can barely see any unscarred flesh." Tears rolled down my cheeks miserably.  
"Oh Erik," managed to rasp out of my mouth. He took a sharp breath in compassion and pity. I felt his cloak upon me once again. He stood and pulled on the chains securing me to the wall.

"I have tried to think of how to break these chains for days now…they are made so strongly I fear I cannot! But I will NOT give up! I must free you…" he worked frantically at pulling the chains. I could feel him jerk countless times upon the metal links each time as unsuccessful as the next. Finally he collapsed next to me in exhaustion. He began to weep. I assumed it was because this one time, when he needed his great strength most of all, it failed to be enough. I wanted so badly to reach out to him but when I tried I was reminded instantly that I was a prisoner by the cold metal holding me. He noticed my attempts and quickly moved next to me with mercy in his eyes. His arms embraced me warmly and I was ashamed that I could not return the compassionate touch. We sobbed in unison. Finally, his crying subsided and only my own remained. He spoke in his most calming voice.

"I must go to the police…they can come and free you…"

"No, you mustn't…you are a wanted man and they would kill you…"

"Even so…I would rather die than live to see you killed."

"And I would rather die than see you hang in the gallows." He stared at me as I met his gaze. The deep breath he took was more out of irritation than fatigue.

"I will NOT let him touch you again…"

I smiled at him. "I know, my love…I feel safe when you are near. Even when you left just your cloak here for me…it was a great comfort."

"When I came…you were out cold. At first I was afraid I had found you too late and you had passed on, but then I noticed you were breathing slightly." His eyes glazed as he recalled finding me. "You were laying there…stripped, in your own vomit….chained as you are now…I couldn't bare the sight of you in such a situation. I cleaned the floor and washed off some of the blood from your body. I tried with all my might to break the chains but my attempts were as unsuccessful then as they were now. I couldn't stay. I had to go back to my home and think of some way to rescue you. And so I left, but not before leaving my cloak, a note and a flower…my sad attempt to console you if only slightly." His grip on me became more secure and I leaned into his shoulder, as my tears subsided. We must have fallen asleep like that because when I woke, it was earlier in the evening. Panic set in as I noticed that Erik was not present. Christophe was to return to finish me off shortly. My heart began to race as I heard the familiar sound of footsteps on stone. Erik entered the room and quickly rushed to my side. I sighed and relaxed my body. He then spoke in an urgent whisper.

"How much time do I have to find a way to free you?"

"My guess is less than a half an hour…" I managed to say the words, catching even myself by surprise. He stared at me in shock and utter horror.

"WHAT!"

"Christophe told me that tonight he would murder me…" He began to race around the room. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Is there nothing in this damned place to use as a weapon."

"NO ERIK! Leave…get out of here…he will kill you too! PLEASE…I do not want to see you shot before I die! GET OUT OF HERE!" The look in his eyes spoke of nothing but of his love for me. All the fear, sadness and anxiety that infested him were reflected in his gold and green eyes. Tears soon appeared there as well. He did not try to conceal them, but simply stared at me letting them fall down his uncovered cheek one by one. All I could think of was him. The thought of death did not ruin this moment of glory for me. I had barely noticed Erik was moving until he was in front of me. He kneeled so our faces were level with each other. His lips were against mine and he kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss with equal fervor and perhaps more force. I wanted nothing more than to stay as we were forever. His tongue was gentle inside my mouth and I relished in his taste, which was so warm and sweet. He gently broke away and kissed my forehead once before he walked out of the tomb and my life, for good. It came as a surprise that tears didn't come to annoy me now. Out of all the moments I had felt pain, this was much more difficult to handle and yet, somehow, I remained serene.

Christophe waltzed in shortly after Erik had left. I stared at him. There was no emotion in my heart now and none in my eyes. I was an empty shell and he had come to dispose of what had once been me. Something in his expression changed as he looked at me now.

"Am I not going to get some response? You are now staring your death in the face." I looked at him and shook my head. "No tears? No pleas? Not a single emotion?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no…I am ready for my fate to take hold." For a fleeting second I thought I had seen something that looked like respect cross his face, but it was gone in a moment.

"Very well then, my dearest," he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at me. "My aim is focused on your heart…any last words?"

"It must have escaped your attention, for my heart no longer exists. A man took it with him about an hour ago. It resides safely within him." His stare turned to confusion and he lowered his gun. After dismissing my words as nonsense he raised the weapon once more. I closed my eyes and a shot broke the silence of the room. _**DEATH**! I felt had felt nothing, perhaps it was true that my heart was gone. _The room was no longer silent. I opened my eyes, as I noticed that I had not been shot, only to see Christophe wrestling on the floor with a man dressed entirely in black. The gun lay feet away from them both. My heart had returned along with Erik. It was now surging in my throat as they fought. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand, but I prayed that it was Erik. Almost as if it were happening in slow motion, Christophe was catapulted backwards and toward the wall adjacent to the one I was attached to. Erik held something in his hand as he ran to me. I noticed that it shined in the fading light like…metal!…a key! He held a bronze key! He was working on my bonds at a dazzling pace. I heard one snap open and then the other. Finding that I could not stand on my own, I fell into his arms. He lavished me with kisses. I flung my arms around his neck and laid my head upon his shoulder. Over Erik's shoulder I saw to my horror that Christophe had gotten up and ran to the gun laying forgotten on the floor. I screamed at him and Erik must have guessed what had happened and he turned, placing his body in front of me like a shield. I screamed as the gunshot rang in my ears. Erik's body jolted as a bullet passed into his stomach. He crumpled to the floor in agony. He rolled from his knees to his back and the perfect side of his face was contorted in pain, which made something inside of me shatter into pieces. Christophe ran over in a fury. It seemed that he had forgotten about me because he bent over Erik.

"NO! LEAVE HIM BE! GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!" I roared in his ear. He shoved me in response and ripped off Erik's mask.


	8. Secretly Yearns For Heaven

_**Secretly Yearns For Heaven**_

Somehow in his suffering, as an instinct I imagined, he managed to raise his hand to cover his face. I gasped in awe at his endurance. Christophe was attempting to hit him, but I clung onto his arm and would not let go. After much of a struggle, he shook me off and I fell to the floor next to Erik. Christophe stepped back and grabbed his pistol as I turned towards my love. Our faces were inches apart, and his deformity was indeed horrendous, but I could tell that he was close to death and nothing would cause me to recoil from his love now, after all he had done for me.

"My love, I am sorry…I tried so hard to free you…" he rasped out. It was so difficult for him to speak because of his labored breathing. I raised a shaking finger to his lips. Once I silenced him, I could not help but run my hand along the distorted half of his face. He closed his eyes as I felt the parchment like skin that covered bone. His body jolted again and I could sense the warmth of his flesh beginning to diminish slowly. "Perhaps…it is……best…that it will end…this way…I know you could…never…love me…now that you have…metthe monster that is **_truly _**me…" Christophe was aiming the gun at me, but he was far too interested in our exchange to kill me yet. I still had time to tell Erik what had been in my mind since the day I awoke to him above me.

"Erik…my love…Make no mistake, for you were never the monster in my life…I have always known and loved the man. I never knew a monster. No, perhaps that is a lie…" I kissed his misshapen cheek, then got to my feet and walked up to Christophe who was showing a sense of disbelief at my sudden boldness. I was directly in his face and his gun was now jabbing into my stomach. I spoke with venom in every word.

"You broke my soul twice, but never again! I don't care ANYMORE! Erik is my true love, and I now know you never were, nor could you have ever been. If you kill me now…FINE…I will be one with him in heaven…angel beside angel. But it should **terrify** you, for God will heed the warning of two angels…and believe me when I say, your eternity will be consumed by flames in hell!"

"He could never be accepted to heaven…even now he begins his journey to hell…a demon in heaven? A repulsive creature such as him…being accepted by God? Oh no, I think not! He is grotesque!"

"No Christophe…you lie…he is pure in heart. That is **_much _**more than can be said about you! You are the GROTESQUE MONSTER!" I tackled him to the ground and smashed my fist hard into his nose. His nose audibly snapped and he shrieked out. Before we could end our scrabble, he was held but a pair of arms as was I. I looked around to find that my family's tomb was filled with over ten policemen. I let all tenseness leave me and they let their hold on me diminish. Quickly I arranged Erik's cloak on my body so it served as more of a robe and then ran to his side. A few of the officers were speaking around him. Erik was still conscious and alive as he stared into my eyes.

"I had … to inform… them…by letter…they…come…here…save…you…live…love…_MY_ angel…_MY_ love!" The thoughts he wished so badly to share with me were reduced to fragments of sentences…words…that to others meant nothing, but to me, they meant the world. I gave him as loving a smile as I possibly could which seemed to content him and he closed his eyes. His breathing became more forced and he closed his eyes tightly. I could only relate all to well at what this intensive kind of pain felt like to him. I owed him my life, and both he and I knew that, but yet, I knew he would never hold that against me. I loved him all the more for that.

The police were softly discussing what was to be Erik's fate. They knew that he was a wanted man and destined for the gallows, but they were also aware of his heroic acts towards me. It seemed that they were unsure as to whether they should send for medical assistance. I approached the men and made my plea.

"Monsieurs, PLEASE, I beg you…call a doctor! This man may have once been...misguided in life, but please…I owe him my life and SO much more. I…I love him dearly! He deserves to live. Believe me when I say that if he dies, everything inside of me will die with him…Please, what is your decision?"

The men looked at each other and when their eyes met I knew that I had won. The man who must have been in charge told the other to go get a doctor. He left quickly and I sat down beside Erik. Erik's eyes opened slightly and I held his hand gently. The police chief came and sat next to me on the ground. His eyes rested on Erik's. They showed no anger or hate towards each other, merely a mutual understanding. Erik spoke very softly, his eyes residing on the officer's.

"Take care of her…NEVER let that demon touch her!"

The officer merely smiled and replied, "Do not fear…rest easy…she will be well taken care of."

Erik was very pleased at his response and his eyelids trembled shut. I was petrified that he would die if he did not remain awake. I could not help but be selfish. I didn't care how much pain he was in and how much he needed to rest, all I wanted was him to remain awake, so I was sure he was living still.

"Erik…they are getting a doctor…it will be alright! The doctor will come shortly. He will patch you up in no time and then nothing will stop us from being together. We can start our lives together….we…," but the look he gave me devastated me to silence. His eyes were no longer the green and gold, but a hazy amber and gray mixture.

"My angel…stop this…you…are…and…need…to remain…so strong! Go, love…find another…love him…have his…children…name one…after me…and I…will be contented…"

I starred at him and shook my head, sobs clogging my throat. "I could never…I love you! You alone can make my life worth living. I love you! You and only YOU!" He was pushing me away once again. I felt some of the emotions from the night I first left him return and they now mixed with the fear of his possible death. "Oh, Erik!" I collapsed next to him on the floor and snuggled up against him, all the while being careful not to make his pain more intense.

I saw the doctor and his policeman escort approaching though my veil of tears. The doctor kneeled beside us both and started to unlatch his medical bag. He had many bottles of various colored medications that he started aligning on the stone floor. I watched until the head of the police came and attempted to take me away from Erik. I clawed at him, my sobs growing more violent, in an attempt to stay at Erik's side. Erik raised his hand in the air which was obviously a major exertion for him. I froze and waited. His voice was soft and barely audible. He first spoke to the officer.

"Take…her……she…needs…care…take…her…" I shook my head at the officer and refused to move. My love then spoke to me. "I…love…you…we…will…never…ever……part…go…they…will…

care and….protect…you…It's …what…I…want…for……my angel…!" I couldn't deny that I loved him and wanted to please him. I sobbed and left with the officer, still somewhat reluctantly. The sound of my feet on the floor was alien to me. My toe hit something solid and I looked down. There on the floor lied the white porcelain mask. I picked it up and held it to my chest, adoring the memories it held, but despising the ghastly appearance of it when it was isolated.


	9. To the Dungeons of my Black Despair

_**To the Dungeons of my Black Despair**_

The policeman held me by my waist and linked his arm with mine. I knew that he was trying to make sure I did not run off and also was trying to console me at the same time. I felt hollow and disheartened, which in turn made me not care about much. It took a little while for me to realize that we were headed toward the house which Christophe and I once shared.

"Monsieur, why are we going this way?"

He smiled, I supposed it was out of pity of me in my broken state, and replied, "Why, I am taking you home Madame…"

"I do hope you realize that my home is **_NOT _**with Christophe…"

He froze and removed his hand from my waist. "_WHERE _do you propose I take you then?"

I didn't want to say it, wasn't sure if I _could _say it…but I knew. No thought was required for an answer to come to mind. I smiled at him distantly. "I am in the mood for a walk to the Opera…" I look of comprehension dawned on his face as he nodded. We turned in the opposite direction and wandered towards the Opera Populaire. For the first time ever I felt like I was going to a home that I belonged in. It saddened me immensely to realize that one major feature would be missing from this _home _of mine. The pit in my stomach grew with every step I took. It didn't register in my mind that we were there until the policeman broke the cloud of silence my mind had formed around me.

"Would you like me to come in with you…or leave you…guard the door…I will do what you wish of me Madame."

I thanked him properly with a kiss on his cheek and then told him what I wanted him to do. "If you would be so kind as to find out where they have taken my Erik Monsieur, I would…"  
"Madame, I have been given strict orders to not share such information with you…"

"So you DO know where he is?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you will not tell me?" A rage in me was beginning to form. "But my Erik will want me to come see him…even though he may not admit it, he needs me to be there for him…and I…"

"MADAMOISELLE! Please, grant me some silence in which to speak…," I stopped my rambling and waited for him to talk. "It was YOUR ERIK who asked that you not be told where he was."

I was stunned and stammered, "But WHY!"

"I don't know his reason, but if you don't mind me speaking my opinion…"

"By all means…" Now I was just curious.

"I believe that he fears that if he does not die and you come to him, he will be in such poor condition which will only upset you…he only wants to protect you from seeing him near death."

Tears formed once again and I grew somewhat dizzy. I steadied myself by placing my hand on the wall of the Opera house only to realize that it was the same wall that I had been abducted from. Tears flowed freely now. The policeman held me tightly to him and I sobbed onto his chest. "My Erik…he placed himself in the way of the bullet that was meant for me…if he dies, he dies for me…I can not live with that…he MUST live…I will be lost if he dies…oh, Erik, my Erik! WHY him…WHY ME! Have we both not suffered enough in our lives?"

He held me as I sobbed and whispered into my ear, words that were meant to calm me. Finally, my sobs were spent and I was tired. He offered to take me to a hotel near to the Opera house. I thanked him and told him no. I told him that if he wished to find me, to go into the stables and call out to me. I wasn't sure whether I would hear him, but I imagined I could. I begged him to go visit Erik and return tomorrow around noon with news for me. He consented then left me to my sorrow.

It took no thought for me to find the entrance to Erik's home. My feet took me to his bed chamber in moments. The covers were tousled on the bed, so I straightened them and then laid down. The covers smelled like him. I had no idea I even could recognize his scent, but I did then. Finding I could not sleep, I let my thoughts wander. I hoped that Christophe was treated as harshly as possible, perhaps even killed…but I didn't wish that for what he did to me, the scars, bruises and blood. No, I wished him death for what he did to Erik…Unmasking him when he had just been shot. I had no idea whether he would be the same man if and when he recovered, but I hoped he would be. As I laid there, I realized I didn't truly know much about him. The sigh that came from me then, made me appreciate the undying love I felt for Erik. I knew at that moment that It didn't matter how well I knew him, or how long I had been with him, all that mattered was that our love could last through all these trials. As I finally cried myself to sleep, I knew I would love him forever.


	10. With You, Here, Beside You

_**With You, Here, Beside You**_

Erik's Eyes:

I knew I would love her forever. Pain infested me like a plague and yet nothing else resided in my mind besides her. Waves of throbbing, searing pain, like that from hundreds of daggers being thrust into my spine, made my body convulse. I wanted so badly to let unconsciousness overtake my mind, but I knew that if that were to happen, I could not dream of, nor remember my love and so I willed my mind to be patient. I had to admit to myself that rationally, this was idiotic…I didn't even know her true name…and yet I could not deny the feelings that had coursed through me after I had made her leave.

Once I had dismissed her, I knew that what I had done crushed everything in her heart and so I followed her, while remaining hidden by shadows. I watched helplessly as she ran into the man that was once her husband, and I immediately knew that I could not abandon her now.

I followed them until the carriage stopped at a graveyard. Hiding behind a tombstone gave me the proper shield from the man's vision, as he carried her into a tomb and through a barred window, I saw him chain her to the wall. It was retched for me to watch how he treated her and I nearly let out a roar of anger as I saw him rip off her clothes and whip her. I wanted only to strangle him at that moment and free her from her bonds. I knew though that he would kill her if he knew I was aware of what he was doing and where she was. It wounded me immensely to not be able to free her.

He locked the stone door to the tomb and left. After he was out of earshot, I cursed him and all who knew him. It was clear that I would never be able to get to her, so I had to leave and content myself with the knowledge of where she was. As time went on, I observed helplessly as he beat her into unconsciousness. At night in my bed, I would weep for both her physical and mental pain.

At last the day came that he forgot to lock the crypt's door. I found her out cold, naked, and in her own vomit on the stone floor. For an instant I thought she might have already passed on, but then noticed that she was still breathing. I let the breath I had held in out, in relief. Seeing her beauty hidden by scars, bruises, blood, and vomit seemed like a sin to my heart. I retrieved a rag and some water to clean her body off. After doing that, I scrubbed the floor until it was suitable enough to lay on. I carefully moved her body into a sum what comfortable position, considering the fact that her hands were attached by chains to the wall, and then laid my cloak on top of her. I tore at the chains that held her until my muscles gave out but, the bonds would not break. Daylight was coming and I knew I had to reach my home before the dark blanket of night was no longer available to conceal me from the world's eyes. I left the blossom of a rose and a note on which I had simply written 'I will return, my beloved' in the pocket of the cloak, hoping that she would be slightly comforted by this. The next day I returned to the graveyard and waited for her captor to leave. After he had done so, I snuck in and caught a glimpse of her, broken and sobbing on the ground.

"What do we have here? An angel fallen from heaven?" I said carefully, hoping I hadn't startled her. For a moment she stared in my direction with a look of confusion and anger on her face, but as soon as I walked into the light a look of longing and joy took over. Suddenly whatever strength was left in her ran out and her body collapsed, her head hitting the ground with an audible thump. I instantly rushed to her side and kneeled. She was so vulnerable and in defenseless, it nearly made me weep in front of her. But I had to be strong. I placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her shoulder to assist her into an upright position. Once she was erect I simply looked at her, and she turned her head in shame, refusing to look me in the eyes. I knew how badly she was humiliated by being in such a defeated position. There was a huge scar that ran across her entire neck and shoulders which made me gasp. I couldn't resist running my finger gently over it.

"Your body…I can barely see any unscarred flesh," I thought out loud. Tears rolled down her cheeks sorrowfully. She spoke my name faintly through her sobs. I could not withhold another gasp at hearing her so brokenheartedly say my name. I found my cloak beside her and placed it upon her for a second time. I grew angry at the chains that bound her, keeping her from being able to touch me and decided to take my rage out on the shackles that I knew wouldn't give.

"I have tried to think of how to break these chains for days now…they are made so strongly I fear I cannot! But I will NOT give up! I must free you…" I told her as I struggled frantically at yanking the chains from the stone. Each time the results were the same; failure. After some time I allowed myself to collapse next to her and breakdown. The failure I felt was more than I could handle and so I wept. I had once held a great sense of pride in my strength, but this one time, when I needed my strength most of all, it was insufficient. She must have realized what had upset me so and she attempted to reach out to me. Immediately she was jerked back, her eyes turned glossy with suffering. I noticed her attempts to reach me and quickly moved closer to her. I left nothing but compassion and love for her as I grasped her in a warm embrace. I could only imagine how depressing it was for her to not be able to wrap her arms around me in return. We sobbed in unison. After some time, I could not cry any longer and it was clear that I had to be strong for her sake. My tears stopped flowing and I spoke to her in the most calming voice I could.

"I must go to the police…they can come and free you…"

"No, you mustn't…you are a wanted man and they would kill you…" It was amazing to me that at a time like this, she could worry about my own safety.

"Even so…I would rather die than live to see you killed." It was the truth and both she and I knew it.

"And I would rather die than see you hang in the gallows." She stared at me as I met her gaze. I was slightly irritated by her stubbornness. I was the man, **_I _**was supposed to protect **_her_**!

"I will **_NOT_** let him touch you again…"

She smiled at me and explained how I had comforted her even when I wasn't present. The thought of me, I assumed was what she meant; That and my leaving the cloak. I then told her about how I had found her. I remembered dazedly how I first thought her to be dead when I finally had been able to enter the tomb. Her tears that were being shed on my shoulder diminished and I held her more firmly, in a possessive, protective way. She must have felt secure in my arms, because she let her exhaustion take her into a deep sleep. I was so glad to have her in my arms once again and didn't know whether I would ever be able to let her go. I made a vow to myself that no matter what she said, I would not leave to protect myself. I would stay with her eternally, even if it meant my death would have to be the price for her life. _Oh, how I loved her!_


	11. That’s All I Ask of You

_**That's All I Ask of You**_

Erik's Eyes: Part Two

I awoke to find her still sound asleep. Sudden panic overwhelmed me as I realized that it was the next day. I had no idea how long we had slept so comfortably, but it had seemed like days. I decided that I had to find out if there would be much time before the demon would return for her. After finding that there was perhaps a few hours until we could expect him, I returned to my grounded angel. I heard her harsh breathing and quickened my pace. I noticed her body relax at the sight of me. She must have thought I had left and it was her husband returning. I spoke to her in an insistent whisper.

"How much time do I have to find a way to free you?"

"My guess is less than a half an hour…" I stared at my beloved in astonishment and terror.

"WHAT!" My heated response shook my whole body.

"Christophe told me that tonight he would murder me…"

I began to rush around the room. "Is there nothing in this damned place to use as a weapon?"

Her next words made me stop in devastation. "NO ERIK! Leave…get out of here…he will kill you too! PLEASE…I do not want to see you shot before I die! GET OUT OF HERE!"

I let my eyes stare at her with the love I felt for her, hoping that all the fear, sadness and anxiety that consumed me would be obvious, causing her to not ask me to leave again. The tears that soon appeared, clouding my vision, startled me. I wanted her to know that I felt agony for her, and would rather experience this pain on myself then ever see her suffer through it, and so I let the tears fall down my uncovered cheek one by one. All I could think of was how much I loved her. I moved in front of her, kneeled until I could feel her breath on my face, and took her lips in a hot blooded kiss. She returned my kiss, passionately. I gently moved my tongue within her mouth, enjoying the taste of her. I had remembered Christine kissing me, but hers was more out of care for me, than love. This was pure love. Everything inside of me protested to ending this sweet contact, but I gently broke away and kissed her forehead once more, savoring the warmth of her flesh against my lips, before leaving her family's tomb.

Love caused me to have strength and courage. I knew exactly how I was going to put those emotions to good use. I flew to my home, grabbed a pen and piece of parchment, scribbled a note, and delivered it to the police station. I slipped the sloppily folded note under the door and ran straight back to the graveyard. I got there just in time. Fury rolled inside of me like thunder. A gun was aimed at my love's heart and I was astounded at the serene look on her face.

"It must have escaped your attention, for my heart no longer exists. A man took it with him about an hour ago. It resides safely within him." He stared for a second, confused at her words, then aimed once more.

I threw all caution to the wind, dodged out from behind a stone monument, and pushed the gun out of the way, just before he pulled the trigger, causing him to miss by a mile. He struggled against me, pushing, shoving, and punching. We fell to the floor, our brawl heated by a deep hatred for each other. He was angry that I had **_aided _**his prisoner, I detested him because he had **_made _**her a prisoner. The gun was of no use to either of us, it was far out of reach for us both, and so we continued to exchange blows on the floor. We were quite good matches in strength, making the war an even more serious matter. I feared I would lose, until he whispered into my ear so softly, that I was sure only I could have heard it.

"You know what I'm going to do, once I finish you off? JUST because you showed up, trying to be the hero, I am going to torture her in a different way before I kill her." He gave me an ugly smirk and threw a blow at my chest, but I blocked it with my arm. "I am going to make her say that she could NEVER love a man like you, I will de-mask your corpse and make her caress your putrid face beneath, for I know who you are and what lies behind your not-so-clever disguise. AND THEN, I will make her say she still loves me and force her to make love with me." My rage was growing to such an intense level, I nearly felt pain. "And you want to know what? I am going to make her admit she liked my raping her…THEN, I'll shoot her in the head!"

I let all the power created by my anger flow through my heated veins and into my muscles. I sent one blow into his chin while I reached into his pocked with my other hand and removed the bronze key I felt there. Then, with all the excess strength I had, I hurled him across the room. **_ I HAD THE KEY! I HELD THE KEY TO HER FREEDOM…AND HER LOVE!_** I flew over to her and instantly unlocked the shackles on her wrists. One opened and then the other. She was so very weak, and could not stand on her own. She collapsed into my open, awaiting arms and I could not restrain my joy, kissing her all over. She draped her arms around my neck and rested her head upon my shoulder.

Abruptly, without warning, she screamed at the man I had defeated. I guessed what had happened and I acted out of instinct, turning us around and placing my body in front of hers, to guard her. The intense agony from the bullet entering my body mixed with her echoing scream in my ear caused my body to jerk, then plummet onto the floor. The pure agony grew blazing hot, it made my vision disappear entirely. I heard footsteps running towards me and I braced myself for anything. I couldn't see who was approaching, but as soon as I heard screams of anger, I knew it was my enemy.

"NO! LEAVE HIM BE! GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!" She roared. He must have shoved her out of his way, adding to my suffering and ripped off my mask.


	12. You May Not Remember

_**You May Not Remember**_

Erik's Eyes: Part Three

I can't remember much of what followed. I somehow managed to cover my face with my hand, even though I was growing weak because of my loss of blood. A troop of policemen arrived just in time to save her life as well, that sound was lodged into my memory. I faintly recall my love kissing my disfigurement, out of her own free will, and then her vows of love to me. I was in so much pain, but yet I was the happiest I had ever been because of her love. I made last requests for her care, to the men around me and then tried to comfort her. After some difficulties, I got her to leave with a policeman escort. I was contented and allowed myself to be cared for by the doctor and police.

I knew I would love her forever. Pain infested me like a plague and yet nothing else resided in my mind besides her. Waves of throbbing, searing pain, like that from hundreds of daggers being thrust into my spine, made my body convulse. I wanted so badly to let unconsciousness overtake my mind, but I knew that if that were to happen, I could not dream of, nor remember my love and so I willed my mind to be patient. I had to admit to myself that rationally, this was idiotic…I didn't even know her true name…and yet I could not deny the feelings that had coursed through me after I had made her leave. I felt eternal love and in that, I knew I had to live. I had in my moments of lessened pain, and some sanity, I made requests and arrangements for her well-being. I was prepared to die for love…for my love…my love for an angel. But as I lay in the doctors guest bed, and tried to let the angel of death come for me, he did not appear. I begged him…the horror and torture was utterly terrible. I slipped in and out of consciousness constantly. To my great surprise, after hours of praying to death's angel, I was answered in an unconscious dream. There I found myself in front of the golden gates of heaven, beckoning them to open, but they would not. I was desperate and cried out for assistance. An angel that had black feathered wings met me at the gateway. She spoke to me in a voice, so musical, that I nearly wept at it's beauty. I wished I would see her face, but the light shining from her was too great. I listened attentively.

"You, _my_ angel of music, are not welcome here at this time. One day you will be, but you are needed in the life you are so eager to leave behind for your love. Foolish choice my friend…"

"But what is wrong with dying for love?" I tried to sound as respectful as I could.

"It is a noble and godly thing to be willing to die for love…**_that_** in turn has granted you your salvation. But, in order to sing the song of love with the angels, you must be clever enough to realize that any fool can die for love, but only a man can survive the pain **_because_** he knows that he must live **_for his lover_**." Her light grew even brighter and it nearly blinded me. "So, what say you? Will you fight for love and for an honored death, or will you take the fool's way out?"

I swallowed hard. "I am no fool…I will endure for my love!"

"I knew you would, my angel…You deserve this second chance at love, especially after I denied it to you years ago." Her light faded for a minute and only a minute. But in that minute I saw something that nearly broke me in two. For there, shining as an angel should, in a white dress, flowers in her hair and those ebony downed wings, was my long neglected Christine.


	13. You Alone Can Make My Song Take Flight

_**You Alone Can Make My Song Take Flight**_

Erik's Eyes: Part Four

"Christine…" The whisper of her name ensnared something in my heart. **_It cannot be her! I must have been mistaken … if it truly is her…that would have to mean…NO…she cant be…dead! _**

"Yes, Erik…It is I…"

"But you…you're not supposed to be like this…you're supposed to be with Raoul…happy and…" I couldn't bare to say the word. Tears started to fall down my face.

"…alive…" She filled in the word for me.

"Yes alive," I moaned. Anger towards my own misguidance overtook my emotions. "If only I had not been pre-occupied with the other woman…if only I had paid closer attention…watched over you better…Who has done this to you? Was it Raoul? I will avenge your death…I WILL…" She cut me off with her hand on my shoulder.

"It couldn't have been helped…and besides, you love Gabrielle…"

Gabrielle. Her name echoed in my ears. **_Is that her name? The name of an angel…how proper…BUT NO! This is my love…this angel here…and yet…was she…was she still? _**It ruined me to not know the true answer.

"Admit it…you love her much more than you ever did me…"

"Do I? How can you tell?"

"Oh, Erik…be rational! You loved her the moment you saw her."

"How do you know that?" I was astounded by her confidence.

"Erik…the way you stare at her…and the way you once stared at me are entirely different. When you looked at me there was longing and desire in your eyes. But with her, all I see is pure and undying love. And you were willing to die **_for_** her."

"I was willing to die for you…" I remembered the night I forced her to choose between me and Raoul. I recalled the gunpowder I had placed beneath the Opera house, preparing to send us all into a fiery grave together if she chose incorrectly. It sickened me to think I would have done such a thing to this divine creature.

"No, Erik...you were not prepared to die FOR me…only WITH me…you knew that if we died together, we would remain together in death…but yet for Gabrielle it was different. You were going to die to allow her to live. You hadn't one selfish thought in your head…only the want for her to be thriving and alive."

"But Christine,…I never knew you had died…if I had known…"

"What? You wouldn't have fell for Gabrielle…you would have been mourning for my loss, not heard her cries for help, not saved her from being raped, and then eventually not have been able to save her life. She would have died…and you would still be condemned to Hell." She smiled at me and through her light I could see the same woman I once had been so obsessed over. "She **_IS _**an angel…the kind that you need. You do not need me anymore…Gabrielle is yours for eternity. I was happy with Raoul and now, you will be happy with her."

"Yes…I love her so much…it almost pains me…the love I feel for her." I spoke from my heart. I accepted all that she told me as the truth and allowed myself one last thought on her behalf. "Christine? How did you die? Was it…terrible?"

"My angel…no…I died while giving birth. I think that it was a great way to go…while bringing life into the world."

"Raoul's child?"

"Yes…a daughter…"

"And she lived?" My tone was peaceful.

"Yes. Our darling baby girl, Helene…"

"Helene, The light of the sun." The name and it's meaning seemed fitting for a child of Christine's.

"Now I can watch over and protect her more effectively than if I were living."

"I suppose…" I felt a slight grief for her, but I supposed she was right and at least she would be able to embrace her daughter in a heavenly way.

"Do not mourn for me. I am happy…as you will be…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have the eternal love of an angel…and I am NOT speaking of the angel you currently stand before." I smiled at her words and bid her farewell. She placed her small hand on my shoulder and urged me to leave. I regretted having to go back to the pain, but adored the idea of going back to Gabrielle. **_Gabrielle. Her name…an angel…my savior!_** I was so grateful towards Christine, for I could now be certain of the great future Gabrielle and I would share, with love in every moment.


	14. Our Passion Play Has Now, At Last Begun

**_AUTHORS NOTE: _**I had nothing but trouble from this chapter! GRR angry growl My word program had a fit when I had the chapter nearly done…and it lost it all…so now I have to start it over…AGAIN! SNARL! (sorry for breaking into my 'happy loveable phantom world' but I was/am so MAD!) But anyway…I hope you enjoy! While I'm here, I would like to thank my Gracie and all my other faithful readers! I appreciate your kindness and devotion!

I dedicate this next chapter to Liz: I hope your trip to England is nothing but fun and excitement. May you return to us safely!

_**Our Passion Play Has Now, At Last Begun**_

I had fallen asleep, crying over Erik. The tracks from the tears trickling down my face were still visible when I awoke. Before sleep had overtook me, I had realized to my great delight, that our love lasting through all these trials would be the proof of our undying love. The tears I had cried were out of both happiness and complete mourning. I was overjoyed that I had finally found the love I had been looking for all my life, but the thought that death might separate us was more than I could handle. I hadn't realized that I was so exhausted until I noticed that it was nearly noon when I woke up. I chose a dress from a few of mine that had been retrieved from Christophe's empty home. Throughout my hurried preparing only one thought remained fixed in my mind. **_ERIK! I was going to receive news of ERIK!_**

****Around a quarter to, I sat completely alone in the Opera's stables. Even the horses were absent because of the performance that was occurring somewhere above my head. I listened inventively for any sound that might suggest someone approaching. My hopes were met head on by silence. Deafening silence. **_OH, how I love him. He will be well soon and we will be so perfect together! I can scarcely wait. Perhaps he can compose music for both he and I to sing along to. We can pass the hours together, in each other's loving embrace, joining our voices and professing our love! _**I could almost hear his gorgeous and intoxicating melodies.

An agonizing hour passed. I was known to have an overly active imagination and I made every attempt to not allow my mind to linger on what could be keeping the officer. Unfortunately, on this day, my self-control was lacking as well. **_Perhaps something went wrong? What if my Erik is dying? _** My imagination painted a horrifying picture in my mind's eye. He was sprawled out on an operating table, breathing harshly. Death had come for him. All present could tell he was nearing his end.**_ NO!_** I screamed out to him but no one acknowledged that they could hear me. I watched on helplessly. Erik was whimpering in pain. He grabbed a nurse harshly, "Where is Gabrielle? Where is my love?" **_ I am right here, my beloved! _** My own sobs shook my body. He continued brutally, "MADAME! I fear I will not live past the hour…I need my love…I need her to be here." His eyes glazed over extremely quickly. "NO…the darkness…I cannot see…Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? GABRIELLE! I AM FRIGHTENED! I NEED YOU HERE, BESIDE ME! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE…GABRIELLE SAVE ME! GABRIELLE!" Abrupt silence. His last breath was spent with my name still on his lips. I screamed out in torment and horror. "_**NO! MY LOVE…You CANNOT die for me! FOR ME! I WILL DIE WITHOUT YOU! NO! ERIK! MY ANGEL…my angel…**my angel….my…_my…no…Erik…" A hand on my shoulder jolted me back to reality. I shrieked at the sudden intrusion of the officer into my thoughts. I couldn't control myself anymore. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank God in heaven you are here Monsieur!" I bawled on his shoulder. "I had envisioned him dead…can you imagine…my strong, beloved angel…_dead_…… PLEASE MONSIEUR, tell me he lives…and if you cannot, don't say anything…take your gun out and end my misery!" I choked on my words. The officer stared at me for a moment before speaking. My grip was like iron on his arm.

"Madame…calm down…"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME HE LIVES! PLEASE…TELL ME AND TELL ME NOW! IF HE DIES…If…If…If he dies," I had completely lost all control. "If he dies, I don't know what will happen…I just….I don't know…"

"Madame! Please…he lives…calm down…"

Relief hit me hard in the stomach. All breath left my body in one gasp. **_THANK THE HEAVENS!_**

"God love you monsieur, You cannot know what it means to me…"

"Listen to me on moment….please…" His tone was stern and serious. I gave him my complete attention, minus the half of it that was still dwelling on Erik. " Erik has called for you to come to him…" I was ready to leave in that instant. The look on his face stopped me from rising out of my seat. "But I must inform you. The doctor thinks it a poor decision. He is not yet sure whether Erik will survive and your visit may be too…strenuous…for him to handle at this time. The doctor cannot tell you not to come…because it if his patient's wish for you to do so…but he does ask that you consider what is best for Erik at this time."

"Is it _really _possible for my visit to push him into death?"

"We believe that it might be…yes…"

I withheld my tears effectively this time. "And how is he otherwise…is he in a lot of…pain?" I choked on the last word.

"No ma'am. He doesn't feel much."

"Excuse me sir…what do you mean by that?"

"He is unconscious the majority of the time, ma'am." He averted his eyes to the ground. I cast a glance back towards the darkened hallway that led to his home. Pain that felt equal to that of physical abuse contaminated my heart.

"All right, I will not go to him…" The policeman made to leave, but I stopped him by standing in his way. "But swear to me, that you will let him know that I would be by him in a heartbeat if we thought that his health wouldn't be endangered by it. DO NOT by ANY MEANS allow him to think for one minute that I remained here because I didn't love him!"

"No Madame…it is quite clear how much you care for him…You have my word, I will relay your message!"

"Thank you Monsieur!"

He smiled and left the stable. I felt numb inside. All I wanted was to see Erik looking at me as he always did. Love in his glimmering eyes. I longed to give him equally loving looks and to kiss the pain away. But I knew that those kind of intimacies would have to wait until his safety was secured.   
Somehow I must have returned to his bed, because I soon found myself beneath the covers. The numbness of my body was almost comforting as I reflected on my love for him. That night before I slept, I shed one tear for the only I would ever refuse to go to him.


	15. Let Me See Her Be My Guest Sir

_**Let Me See Her; Be My Guest Sir**_

Erik's Eyes:

It was sometime near dusk when I regained consciousness, and found myself being cared for by both police and a doctor. Lazily I remembered that I was a wanted man and therefore must be under their guard. Although it seemed that they were treating me much too kindly and were more caring towards a 'murderer' than they should have been. I was surprised at how weak I truly was as I spoke to an officer that had recently entered the room. His traveling cloak still hung loosely upon his shoulders.

"Monsieur, why have these men treated me unlike the criminal I am known to be?"

"We, Sir, would gladly be rid of you and allow you to pass on. You are, after all, condemned to death for your crimes. Eventually you **will** have to allow your fate to take hold. It **_is_** true, however, that you saved an innocent woman's life… and that will be taken into consideration at a later date, but monsieur, we only care for you because it seems that the woman you saved is in desperate need of you. We pity her and the circumstances permit us to relieve her suffering by caring for you."

I was more grateful and appreciative towards Gabrielle in that moment than ever before. It was easy to notice the irony in me rescuing her, then her saving me in turn. My love for her grew with every strengthening breath I took. Numbness throughout my body had become the only comfort besides the thought of her, but the numbness would soon wear off. I needed her so very badly.

"Please…where is she? Bring my Gabrielle to me, Monsieur. Order your white horses and bring her swiftly to me."

"I have just been to see her." My jealousy intensified greatly at these words. The tone of his voice made me realize that she had been distressed and he had comforted her. My stomach lurched at the thought of his arm on her beautiful shoulders. How I envied him for being able to see her beauty when I could not. He continued, "but she has chosen to remain where she is."

"What! Why does she not answer my call?" My heart skipped a beat at the possibility that she didn't love me anymore.

"We have told her that you wanted her and she would have come gladly, but we all feared your health could be in danger by the stress of company coming to you."

**"_YOU HAVE PUT THOSE FALSE IDEAS INTO HER HEAD_?" **The fury inside of me was growing rapidly. **_How dare they keep her from me?_ **

**"We do not yet know if you will survive, Sir."**

**"_DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T KNOW IF I WERE NEARING MY END_?"**

"But, Monsieur, we were only worried about your own well-being."

**"_IF YOU WERE TRULY WORRIED ABOUT THAT YOU WOULD ALLOW HER TO SEE ME_!"**

"NOW LISTEN HERE…WE…"

**_"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME…YOU GO TO VISIT HER, AND THEN YOU DARE TO TELL HER NOT TO COME TO ME? GET THIS STRAIGHT, IF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF MY SIGHT IN THE NEXT FEW MOMENTS I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"_**

"HEY! YOU ARE A GUEST IN THIS HOUSE!"

**_"AND I DON'T _****NEED _TO BE ANY LONGER…I AM FINE NOW…I THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE AND YOU _WILL_ IMMEDIATELY TAKE ME TO HER!"_** No part of me was in the mood for their games. I knew I would live and I wanted to go to Gabrielle more than anything! **_ "GET OUT! IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO REUINITE GABRIELLE AND I GET OUT!"_** I made a threatening move that surprised even myself. The officers drew their weapons and pointed them at my chest. We remained glaring at each other, them at me, I at their guns. After a few moments they backed down. My body relaxed and I fell back onto the pillows, exhausted beyond all reason. Immediately, my eyes began to grow heavy and I could just see the officers mumbling to each other about my outburst, no doubt! But I was too tired to care and drifted in and out of sleep for a while.

It was pitch black when I felt rested. I listened attentively for any sounds of movement throughout the house and heard none. With a great effort I managed to get out of bed. The pain that flooded my body was unlike any other I had experienced before and It was very difficult for me to remain focused on what I had to do, but after visualizing Gabrielle, I was ready to face the journey ahead of me.

I slowly made my way out of the house and onto the street below. My instincts reminded me of my mask, causing me to press myself up against the buildings. Despite my weakness, I was still as sure-footed as I had always been. Years of slinking around the Opera house had blessed me with cat-like grace. Each step shot a white searing pain through my body, but I continued on. I passed a few landmarks that were familiar and comforting to me.

I began to notice the weakness taking over as I reached the stables. **_NO! Only a bit longer! Just keep going!_** But my legs gave out from underneath me and I slumped to the ground. I fought back the tears. **_I was so close to her…but my body…just cant make it_**. Sleep attempted to take control. I fought it as best I could but without success. I unwilling plunged into the dark silence of sleep.

_There she was, in all her magnificent beauty, my Gabrielle. I ran to her at full speed, my legs as agile and graceful as ever. I reached her within a few lengthy bounds. She was in my arms crying out my name within that instant. I placed kisses along her neck and face as my affection and her love joined, as we held each other gently. I closed my eyes and felt completely content, completely loved and completely human for the first time in my life. My heart and soul begged for us to be able to remain as we were forever. I lifted my hand to her head. Her curls that hung loosely in her face, smelled of roses. **CURLS? **My eyes snapped open. Gabrielle had disappeared and I now held Christine. I let out a gasp that was more of a shout at my sudden change of emotions. I nearly cursed at Christine but quickly withheld the words. As quickly as she came, she was gone. After waiting a moment for Gabrielle to suddenly appear in my arms once again, I realized that I was now completely alone. And what a terrible feeling it was._

Dreams had never been my ally. After years of being alone with only my dreams as company at night, you would think that I was used to strange and heartbreaking dreams. This one was by far the most confusing and upsetting. It almost seemed like the appearance of Christine as an angel had aroused something inside of me that could not be ignored…a kind of deliberate obsession had rekindled. I knew she was dead, and I could never have her again even if she weren't, but I imagined this as kind of a test for me and Gabrielle. **_Bring on the nightmares, Christine…you have given me many since you left, but the battles over my feelings for Gabrielle, that YOU long to fight, will not be lost by MY heart._** I noticed that the sun was awakening for another day. Dawn was upon me. Feeling my weakness return, I struggled to my feet and began stumbling down the corridor that led to my home…and the love I left there. One name echoed in the chambers of my heart as I trudged along, my feet barely making any sound against the stone. **_GABRIELLE!_**


	16. The Man Who Once Inspired My Voice

_**The Man Who Once Inspired My Voice**_

In my life with Christophe, I had always had a strict social schedule I was expected to uphold and _never _had I been given the chance to simply lose track of time, which was what I had done for the past week.

Since I had met Erik, everything changed. Never had I imagined that a man, such as he, would enter to my life and impact it so much. He had saved me from a horrible death and paid his own life to do so. It astounded me that any man would be willing to do that for me, and the moment that bullet had entered his body, my heart felt as if it had received the shot itself. If he died, all good that remained in me would be doused in a pool of his blood….the blood that was shed for my own life. I loved him so much and desired to see him.

For the last few days, my mind was consumed by the loneliness his absence abandoned me to. Each morning when I awoke, I would envision him somewhere near me. Sometimes, I awoke to his masked face above mine, staring down at me as he had when I first saw him. Other times, he laid propped up on the pillows watching me sleep. In all the hallucinations I had about him, he was always perfect in everyway. Each time he seemed as real and handsome as ever, but when I reached my hand out to him, it was met by emptiness.

On this morning I opened my eyes to see him standing in the doorway. He was looking at me as he always did, with affection and tenderness. Something about his presence made me second guess myself. In his eyes, I saw a hint of pain and discomfort and he seemed almost weak. I knew I would curse myself later for even thinking that this time he would be real, but I pushed back the covers and got ready to stand none the less. As I did so, the whisper of my name echoed in my ears. I stared into his eyes. **_WAS IT REALLY? WAS I NOT DREAMING? COULD IT BE?_**

"Gabrielle…we are together again at last…" I didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. I remained as I was; frozen. He stared at me with some alarm. "My angel, what is the matter?" His breathing grew slightly harsh.

He made to come towards me but stumbled and fell to the ground. In that instant I knew I was not imagining him. I rushed to his side the moment his knees hit the ground and after a seconds hesitation, I placed my arm around his shoulders. The sensation of his warm muscles underneath his shirt sent me into a frenzy of emotion. I sobbed out his name, wrapped my arms around his body and kissed the unmasked side of his face. He simply rested on his knees, eyes closed, and breathing roughly with his arms around my waist. I regained my self-control somewhat, then sat back on my own knees to studied him. What a sight he was to my eyes! I stood and helped him to his own feet. He faltered and had to steady himself with my body. I was overjoyed at being with him again, and the love I felt was beyond words, but I was also worried about his lack of strength, which created an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

After quite a struggle, I had him lying beneath the crimson velvet covers of his bed. I sat on the edge of it and looked into his eyes. He was staring directly back at me. His gaze held the pain that he felt but the expression of love was far more dominant.

"Erik…" I sighed and kissed his cheek. "…you DO know that you shouldn't have left the doctor…you are still very weak…" He never let his gaze leave my face. It upset me that he hadn't spoke a word to me as of yet. "and I REALLY SHOULD call the doctor back for you…"

**_"NO!" _**His outburst nearly sent me flying off the bed in alarm. I gawked at him, letting the fear in my eyes burn into his. "You cannot! They will separate us…they…will…take me away…" His energy was diminishing slowly. "What they…don't realize…is that…YOU are the only cure for me…You take away the pain…YOU…my love…I want to remain with you…I have to! I need to! I…I…"

"Shhhh, hush now…Calm down…I wont call them then. Please, just rest and I will take care of your every need."

"All I need, is…you here, beside me…"

I lifted up the covers and slid in next to him. He opened his arms for me to snuggle into, so I nestled against his body, and looked up at his face. His lips were inches from my face. I could feel his hot breath against my face. Inside of me, my passion intermingled with every other emotion I had felt towards Erik and I pressed my lips against his.

It took a short moment of this for us both to realize how much we had missed each other. He then took my mouth more forcefully with his and I put up no struggle against this. Our passions rose as we grew more desperate with our kisses. My hands moved to his face and I placed my hand on his jaw. I felt the power of his muscles flexing while he continued to kiss me. I wanted to run my fingers along his face, but the mask restrained me from doing so. I held the edge of the mask with my fingers. He stopped kissing me when he noticed my fingers were on his mask. I began to remove it, but his trembling hand caught my wrist.

"Erik…you forget I have seen your entire face before…" He loosened his grip a bit.

"But, there was so much else occurring around us…and…please…don't do this…You don't have to see my hideousness…I…I am afraid…I…I don't want to lose you…"

I was dumbfounded as to how anyone could be so cruel as to deny him friendship and or love because of something that he was unable to control. I spoke softly and with caution. "Erik! YOU WILL NEVER LOSE ME!…nothing could make my love for you die…I want to see and love all of you , not just the half that you are willing to let me see." He closed his eyes and nodded, letting go of my wrist entirely. With that, I removed his mask.


	17. Was Born to Love You

_********___

Was Born to Love You

Erik's eyes:

I was finally with Gabrielle again. She was with me and that was all that could ever matter in the world. As I laid there, her lying in my arms, my lips on hers, I felt the happiest I had ever been in my life. My emotions were so concentrated on loving her, that I almost didn't feel the tips of her fingers holding the edge of my mask. I silently cursed her for making me forsake our kissing. I caught her wrist with my hand firmly but I had a hard time holding it because my withheld fear and anger caused my hand to shake. **_WHY DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO SEE IT? CAN THEY NEVER TAKE MY WORD FOR IT? WHAT IF I LOSE HER TOO? WHAT WILL I BE REDUCED TO?_**

"Erik…you forget I have seen your entire face before…" I loosened my grip slightly as I noted that she told the truth.

"But, there was so much else occurring around us…and…please…don't do this…You don't have to see my hideousness…I…I am afraid…I…I don't want to lose you…" I doubted her loyalty. How could I not? Everyone who had seen my unmasked face had betrayed me**_. What was stopping her from leaving me in horror?_**

"Erik! YOU WILL NEVER LOSE ME!…nothing could make my love for you die…I want to see and love all of you , not just the half that you are willing to let me see." I closed my eyes and released her wrist. I was petrified of what her reaction to me would be, but I knew there would come a time when she would have to see my deformity, _and_ _why should it not be now, when she was prepared and willing? _I felt her gently remove my white porcelain mask and I waited for the screams of repulsion that would most certainly come.

My eyes were shut tightly and my breathing was coming in gasps. I didn't dare to open my eyes; I knew I couldn't bare the look of terror that undoubtedly distorted her beautiful face.

Suddenly and without warning, I felt a light touch on my mutilated cheek. Her fingertips gently moved over the parchment-like skin that covered exposed bone. I let out a moan at the feeling. I had never felt any tenderness with that side of my face. Even when I touched it, there was an anger and harshness in my movements. Unexpectedly, her warm, soft lips placed a kiss on my misshapen cheek. I opened my eyes as I felt her kiss me again, this time on my own lips. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at me as lovingly as she had before.

"You see? There is nothing to fear…I will love you no matter what."

I was in complete shock. I had NEVER expected her reaction to be ANYTHING like this. She saw the confusion in my eyes and nestled her head under my chin, placing her free hand on my cheek once more. I lifted my own shaking hand to hers, held it to my cheek for a moment longer then moved it to my mouth and kissed her palm. She smiled up at me and I returned the gesture. I hesitantly moved to kiss her. **_She said she didn't mind my repulsiveness, but would she shy away from the intimacy of a unsightly creature such as I? I had to know. _**I took her mouth in mine and kissed her gently and uncertainly. To my great relief, she didn't shy away but only increased the intensity while she returned the kiss. My stomach knotted at the passion I was feeling. **_I wanted her forever with me…I wanted this to never end? God, would I ever grow tired of this passion for her? Never would I! I knew it and so did she._** I felt my eyes grow dark as I looked at her, catching my breath. It saddened me slightly when I noticed her eyelids flutter shut. She reopened her eyes in a flash and continued watching me. I realized that she must have not slept well due to her worry for my life. I kissed her forehead one more time and lead her head to the pillow carefully with my hand. She snuggled against my body and sighed happily. After a few moments I heard her breaths become very relaxed and I knew she had fallen asleep.

The darkness of the room became intense as I remembered all she had been through. Christophe's repulsive and malicious glares, his savage blows to her once flawless flesh, and the terrible threats I had overheard. I felt a sudden urge to never sleep again, but to remain watching over her, protectively, for all eternity. I stared into the darkness for a few hours allowing her to sleep peacefully, while I remained on guard. I remembered the scream that had caused me to place myself in front of her body, and then the sensation of the bullet passing into my flesh. Her cry and the terrorized look on her face as she watched me fall to the ground. I don't remember much after that, but I knew she had been upset beyond my imagination. I loved her so completely even then and now, as our days continued together, my love grew at an extraordinary pace. She was mine…forever and for always! I let those feelings lull me to sleep.


	18. His Life is A Prize That You Must Earn

_**His Life is A Prize That You Must Earn**_

I awoke to noises in the corridor that lead to the stables. I listened silently for a moment. The faint sound of many pairs of boots against stone and rifles clicking jolted me to my senses. I brushed my hair out of my face and leaned over Erik who was sound asleep beside me. I kissed the unmasked side of his face hurriedly. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at me lovingly.

I whispered into his ear, "Not a word, my love. Be silent!" The footsteps increased their speed and I knew they were going to come upon us quickly. Erik heard them too. He sat up swiftly as his eyes darted around the room with a feral desperation. He reminded me slightly of a fox cornered by a hunter's hounds. His arms wrapped around my body forcefully and protectively.

Dread filled my veins as the sound of men's voices grew in volume. **_They are here for him! _**Tears began to blur my vision. **_DAMNIT! I cant fall apart NOW! _**I frantically tried to come up with a plan, but found none in the depths of my mind.

"Erik! Is there no way for you to escape?"

"There is one way, but I would be seen by them if I went there now…"

He sighed deeply and turned me in his embrace. His lips met mine in an extraordinarily passionate kiss. I knew he was saying goodbye and pledging his love for me while his mouth moved with mine, and it made the tears escalade down my cheeks more rapidly.

He pulled away gently, his entire face twisted by his own crying. "If I never see you again…if they kill me…know that I will ALWAYS love you…even in death…"

"ERIK…STOP THIS CRAZY TALK! I WILL NOT LET THEM KILL YOU…AND YOU **_WILL _**SEE ME AGAIN!"

He simply nodded and smiled at me regretfully. I closed my eyes and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, lifting me to my feet as he rose from the bed. He held me close while we walked out of the bedroom and into the main chamber. He then led me into the middle of the room and stood proudly while I sobbed onto his shoulder, his arm now about my waist.

The armed men were now filing into the same room as us from the dark gloomy corridor. Their weapons were raised at him and I squeezed him possessively. He returned the embrace strongly and placed his hand on the back of my head. He seemed fairly calm, but his grip on me suggested otherwise. My sobbing would not cease and I desperately wished it would, so I could comfort his nervousness. The hand he held on the back of my head was trembling with terror. One man broke the intense silence of the room.

**_ "Sir, you are under arrest. Please step away from the woman, and no harm will befall you…"_** He placed a kiss on the top of my head and released me. I refused to let go which caused his whole body to tremble with unshed tears and sorrow.

"Please..," he whispered to me softly, "go, before they force us apart."

**_"I REPEAT MYSELF…Step AWAY from the woman!"_**

I couldn't control myself any longer and I screamed violently at the officer. **_"NO! HE IS MINE AND YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! LEAVE US! GET OUT! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM! YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST! GO ON, DO IT! DO IT OR LEAVE!" _**

****From all angles, officers rushed at us. I watched as Erik closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Forceful hands grabbed my waist and arms and I fought them with all my might, clawing the air in an attempt to get back to Erik.

**_"GET AWAY! LET ME GO! ERIK! ERIK!"_**

His eyes instantly snapped open to look at me as they seized his arms and tied his hands together behind his back. My stomach was in knots as I watched him stand so proudly while they secured his bonds. I mouthed to him 'I love you' and he closed his eyes once more.

All my energy for rebelling against the men who held me disappeared and I collapsed to the floor and wept. I looked up to see Erik being led away at gunpoint. I turned to the nearest officer, rose to my knees and begged him to help.

"Monsieur please, I love him…don't take him from me…he has changed…he saved my life…please, I love him…"

"Madame, he is condemned to death…I suggest you look for another man to love…perhaps an officer here would be willing to warm your bed." He grinned maliciously at me. Within a second I was on my feet and in his face. Without warning I raised my hand and smacked him fiercely.

"HOW DARE YOU! DONT YOU DARE OPEN THAT FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO ASSIST ME!"

Immediately, my attention returned to Erik who was now no where to be seen. Panic set in as I raced through the corridor, the stables, and finally out into the main road. I saw him being brutally forced forward, when he wasn't even resisting them to begin with. It infuriated me. I softly spoke his name, my heart breaking at the scene displayed before me. Erik turned his head and saw me as he was pushed into a guarded carriage. He mouthed to me 'You are my one and only angel' and then was gone from sight.

The carriage pulled away with armed men on horses surrounding it. I thought about running after it, but sadly realized that it was a hopeless idea**_. What was I to do? _**

I decided to return to Erik's home and slowly turned to make my way back there. I yelped as I found myself inches away from the corrupt officers foul mouth. He forced his mouth onto mine and I kneed him hard in the groin. He cursed me, then cuffed me across the face. I was knocked to the ground, my head crashing against the solid ground beneath me. My world spun then turned black.

_I found myself in a bright sunny garden, surrounded by flowers of all kinds and colors. My tears still fell one by one as my thoughts remained on Erik. While I surveyed my surroundings, a glowing woman dressed in a white gown with black downed wings made her way to my side. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and spoke calmingly._

_"I know what you are going through…Erik's time for death is not now…You both deserve each other. There is one man who may help you get Erik back…"_

_"PLEASE! TELL ME! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE ERIK! WHO IS THIS MAN YOU SPEAK OF?"_

_" It may take some convincing, but I believe he will help you…When you wake, go find this man…you mustn't waist time."_

_"Yes, I will go immediately…whom am I to find?"_

_"Raoul de Chagny."_


	19. Either Way You Choose, You Cannot Win

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I had a fencing tournament and a bug Chemistry project, so I didnt have much time...but I will make it up to you with this one now. I thank all of my faithful phans, and this chapter is dedicated to my loyal friend, Gracie. (Thanks for being my companion and assistant all weekend! I LOVE YOU!) PS: HOORAY! more day and 3 hours til PHANOM IS RELEASED ON DVD!

_**Either Way You Choose, You Cannot Win**_

The cold hard pavement beneath me forced me to consciousness. The officer was gone and I was completely alone on the ground in front of the Opera house. My body was stiff and rigid from laying on the edge of the street. I assumed I had not been out long otherwise someone, with either good or bad intentions, would have moved me. I slowly got to my feet. The street was currently deserted and there was no sound of life coming from the Opera itself. All was calm and quiet.

All except my heart. It cried and prayed for Erik back, anger poisoning every plea. Hastily, I remembered the angel woman who had spoke to me in my dreams.

_Raoul de Chagny. _I had no clue as to who that man was and why in the world would he help me rescue the dreaded Phantom of the Opera, but I knew I had to try. I decided I would ask anyone I could find in the Opera house itself if they knew of this man called Raoul. As I climbed the main staircase to the entrance, the possibility that my dream had only been that…a dream and nothing more filled me with dread. Once inside I asked the first person I saw if they had ever heard of the man I so desperately searched for. A young blonde haired dancer who called herself Meg Giry told me that yes, she knew of Raoul. My heart skipped a beat as I shook her shoulders slightly in anxiousness. She then found a piece of parchment in her pocket and scribbled down an address for me. Her words that had made my heart skip earlier now made my heart stop entirely.

She said, "Poor Raoul…speak carefully to him…his wife Christine…you may have heard of her, Christine Daae?…anyway, she passed away a month or so ago…the poor angel! It is a shame that she wasted so much time with her thoughts on that damned Phantom, her teacher…"

"Excuse me miss?" I managed to choke out. "Did you say Phantom?"

"Why, yes…he was an insane man who loved Christine to the point of obsession, but then got jealous of Raoul and turned violent. The word is he's dead now…left her in peace, or so I'm told…she died happily with Raoul. Although, I do feel slight pity for the Phantom. He loved her so very much and she crushed him when she chose Raoul…it is said the poor man died of grief!" She shook her head as she spoke, pity behind every word. It was all I could do to not break into tears or burst into a rage.

"Thank you Madame, you have been most helpful! Au revoir!" I left as quickly as I could. My emotions were so scattered that I nearly thought about going to Erik's home first to sort them out. My heart ached. **_ He had loved Christine so deeply…was I a fool to think that he might love me as much? Was he really capable of insanity? _**I couldn't believe that…and yet…how could I be certain he wasn't. I shunned the treacherous thoughts from my head and heart with an audible snarl. These thoughts were getting me no where. I knew perfectly well he was the angel I saw him as. I loved him for it and he returned my love. He needed me and I needed him. So, I hurried down the street towards the address I held before me in black ink.

****After a bit of a trek, I found myself before a medium sized white house with a garden that seemed as if it once held a great beauty, but was now forsaken as unimportant and left to grow wildly. I followed the cobblestone path up to the main door crashed the bronze doorknocker against the doorframe. I heard soft footsteps and then the door creaked open. A woman dressed in a black and white maids' uniform spoke to me.

"Yes ma'am? May I be of assistance to you?"

"I believe you might be. I am looking to speak with a man known as Raoul de Chagny. Does he by chance, live here?"

"Why yes, Madame, but he wasn't expecting visitors today, I'm afraid that you might have to wait 'til tomorrow."

"NO! You don't understand…this is important…The man I love is wrongly imprisoned and I do not know if we have another day to spare! I must speak with him immediately! PLEASE!" The words just flew from my mouth. I didn't know whether I could trust this maid with the dark secret of loving the Phantom, but my plea seemed to have an effect on the woman and she advised me to wait while she went to speak with him. She returned shortly, bowed slightly and led me into the house.

The house was very wealthily furnished and yet very comfortable at the same time. I noticed many paintings and sculptures around, giving the house an artsy feel. We soon came upon the living area and I saw a man who I placed to be a little younger than myself, dressed in a black evening suit, sitting in an arm chair near the fireplace. He was staring into the flames as if they were a window into another world, but as the maid cleared her throat his attention instantly fell upon us. He made to get up and welcome me but I motioned for him to remain where he was and made mention that it wasn't necessary for him to trouble himself in my presence. He smiled faintly and sunk back into the cushions. He gestured to a seat near his own and I took it graciously.

"So, my maid tells me that you have an important matter to take up with me, is that right?" He spoke gently, formally and without mockery.

"Please sir…the man I love is imprisoned and I was told you might be able to help us… I am Gabrielle -"

He interrupted me gently. " I know who you are…and I will help you, although I was told that your husband was imprisoned for abusing you…if that is a rumor than by all means I can help you"

"No sir, that is no rumor and he is not the one I wish to free…"

"OH? I apologize, please…continue to say what you must…

I dreaded the next words I would have to say, but complete and total love forced me to say them despite all else.

"Monsieur, the man I wish to rescue…is…Erik…the Phantom of the Opera." The look of total stupor on Raoul's face left me breathless. If only there had been another way to rescue my love, but there wasn't and I knew it. The path of the rest of my life depended on Raoul's response.


	20. A Disaster Beyond Our Imaginations

Author's note: HEY! HAPPY PHANTOM DAY! (IT'S OUT, IT'S OUT! HOORAY!) I'VE BEEN WATCHING IT ENDLESSLY, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO HAVE A CHAPTER FOR THIS CELEBRATORY DAY! SO ENJOY!

_**A Disaster Beyond Our Imaginations**_

Erik's Eyes:

Being separated from Gabrielle had been the worst, most terrible experience of my life. Never had I imagined that I would have willingly let the police take me, but when they came, I knew they would chase us forever if we ran, and a life on the run was something I didn't want her to have to experience. She was far too excellent for a life like that. I resisted all my urges to fight back and had allowed them to take me. It shocked me that my constant and calm Gabrielle would be the one to revolt. Her attempts to free and follow me broke my heart in two as I was forced into the carriage that led me to the prison house.

I prayed that she was still safe. I had gone quietly with the police and allowed them to bound me so easily because I had trusted her in their care while I was gone. **_ IF THEY HARM HER IN ANYWAY…IT WILL BE THE DEVIL THEY WILL HAVE TO PAY. _**

My hands were still bound tightly behind my back as we rode in the carriage and each cutting pain was a reminder of my love for her. I would sustain counted lacerations if it meant she would be out of harms way. I loved her so badly. All I wanted during that ride to the jail was to see her shining face looking upon me, unmasked and without any other emotion in her eyes besides love. It was amazing to me that this dream I had held since I was young, had actually come true. She hadn't shunned me because of my face. Because of that, I would do anything for her. Even die for her by the hangman's noose.

We soon came upon the prison and I was forced from the carriage brutally. Since I met Gabrielle, my pride and honor had increased to an astounding new height. Being treated in this fashion nearly took all that from my soul. I was thrashed about roughly along the corridor and then slammed into a cell. One guard followed me in and pressed me up against the stone wall with brutal force. I made no noise, despite the terrible sensation of the bones in my wrists cracking under the weight of both our bodies.

He spoke harshly, **_"How could you EVER imagine that a demon such as yourself could ever lead a normal life? You aren't even worthy of a jail cell all to own…" _**He ripped my mask away, then spit in my face and threw me to my knees. I received his blows with defiant silence. After some time, he grew tired of his games and left me alone on the filthy floor. I regained my composure and began to get up when I was struck hard across the face. I looked up to see Christophe staring down at me.

"Well, if it isn't my Gabrielle's heroic ghost?" I stared into his eyes and let my hate blaze into him. His anger increasing with each of my unspoken words, he kicked me hard in the stomach repetitively. Finally, he ceased. "So, Monsieur Phantom…grown tired of you has she? Abandoned you? Turned you in? Couldn't bare to look upon you any longer? My Gabrielle has always been wickedly disobedient."

I choked down the blood that swelled in the back of my throat from my injuries. **_"She is NOT YOUR Gabrielle! YOU DON'T DESERVE A PRECIOUS GIFT SUCH AS HERSELF!"_**

"And you do?" He kicked me again, causing me to vomit blood. "Believe me when I say she will pay for what she has done to me…and this time, you wont be around to save her!"

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER EVER AGAIN!"

He backed away from me leisurely. "So certain of everything aren't you? Believe me when I say, she will not come for you…and she will cause your end…"

I turned myself away from him and let myself drift into sleep.

I don't know how much time had past, but all I know is that even a day without Gabrielle could seem like years. I had begun to lose hope until the day a man I had all but killed out of anger, came to my cell. At the site of the man I knew to be Raoul, the _husband _of my Christine, all thoughts other than murder escaped me. He looked at me and then at Christophe.

"You sir, is your name Christophe?"

Christophe replied crudely. "Who the hell wants to know?" He and I had come to ignore each other as much as possible, but we still couldn't help but interfere in each other's business. This was my turn to intervene.

"He is…," I made a dismissive gesture subconsciously which caused me to flinch as my broken wrists made a popping noise. I continued harassing him none the less. "What are you doing here?" I let the rage in my words ring through the chamber.

He looked at me coldly, then softened. "I must speak to you in private momentarily…" I was completely skeptical of this, but I had no other choice, not to mention that given the correct moment, I could scare, injure or even kill him once and for all. In the crevice of my heart, I was scorned for letting the absence of Gabrielle reduce me to my old ways. A guard opened the cell door and followed both Raoul and I down the corridor, his gun touching the flesh of my back constantly. We finally reached a much nicer, barred room in which was true furniture and a place for prisoners and lawyers could converse in comfort. I took a seat on the couch and he remained standing while the officer left. I coldly stared at him and asked him again what he wanted with me.

The anger in his voice caught me off guard. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I silenced myself out of respect for his rage. "LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN WELL…I have always despised you…because of what you did to my beloved Christine…but recently, I have had to take into account the fact that you also let her leave with me…" I couldn't see where this was going, but I waited for him to continue in silence. "You see…," his voice softened, "You allowed me to have my love…and I think that now, I can only allow you the same courtesy." With that he opened the door which was the only exit out of the prison, to reveal an angel. **_MY ANGEL! _**I stood, not believing my eyes. I glanced at Raoul for a second then back at the woman in the doorway.

"Gabrielle?" I could see her body shaking as I moved closer to her. She held up a hand to stop me. My heart skipped a beat but she only looked down the corridor, then shut the door behind her. The moment she heard the door's clasp click shut, she dropped her handbag and flew into my arms. We both held each other with a desperation, neither of us could control. She stripped my mask off my face to kiss me again and again across my cheek. I held her out of relief and gratitude, refusing to let go of her. Her attention turned to my hands and she let out a gasp at the odd angle of my wrists. She traced her fingers gently along the angled bones with silent remorse. I wrapped my arms around her again lovingly.

"Gabrielle, Erik…remember…the rule is no physical contact of any kind between prisoners and visitors…You must stop this now, before the guard sees…I'm so sorry….Gabrielle, come sit here by me." I stared at him angrily, then realizing what he had done, took him in a quick hug, then, realizing what I had done, I immediately sprung away from him. At that moment I found particular interest in the flowered design of the room's carpet. It shamed me to think that only moment before I had been plotting this man's demise and then, suddenly, he was the greatest of friends to me. Gabrielle now sat by Raoul and I couldn't help but resent the freedom he had in his life. But all thoughts of hating him were forsaken when I looked back at Gabrielle and it was Raoul who was responsible for that miracle. Raoul began to talk about his plans complicated plans to legally free me from jail. I only half listened. I heard him speaking, but the words might as well have been in Spanish, for I couldn't force my mind do focus on anything but Gabrielle. She returned the stare with complete concentration.

My hands were shaking due to the difficult task of restraining myself from moving toward her. I could sense that she fought the same ideas as well. She might as well have called the guard to take me away, because as she began to cry, all rational thoughts left my head and I rushed to her side. I sat on m knees beside her seat, and stroked the tears off her cheeks. Raoul gave an impatient sigh but I silenced him with a cold glare. After she composed herself, Gabrielle was the first to break the silence.

"So, how long until he is out of this retched place, my dearest Raoul?" She stroked my face gently as she spoke, her eyes never leaving mine.

"That we must discuss again later…It is time for Erik to return to his cell…we are only allowed a certain amount of time to talk, and it is nearly up."

She looked at Raoul desperately. "Now? Already? But…No! YOU PROMISED YOU'D FREE HIM FOR ME! CHRISTINE SAID YOU WOULD! PLEASE RAOUL, DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM AGAIN!" She broke into sobs again unwillingly.

I scooped her up into my arms and cooed into her ear, "You will never leave me…you will always be in my heart…now hush…and leave."

"Alright…" She seemed to have calmed significantly. "But I demand to walk back to your cell with you!" I looked at Raoul and he returned my worried gaze. "WHAT!"

"That area is not appropriate for women to visit," I lied lamely.

"That's bull Erik and you know it! Raoul!" She now demanded Raoul to respond. He simply shook his head in the negative. "SOMEBODY HAS TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I CANT! WHY CAN I NOT SPEND AN EXTRA MOMENT, WALKING IN SILENCE NEXT TO YOU, MY LOVE?"

She was an intelligent woman and it was obvious that she wouldn't fall for any of the lies either Raoul or I could concoct. I spoke gently. "You cannot follow me, love…you would not like my…conditions…" She made a confused face to show that she wanted more of an explanation than that. I sighed then said, "Gabrielle…I am forced to share my cell…" She continued to stare for a moment longer then, I saw the realization of what I was hinting cross her beautiful face.

"You have a cellmate."

"Yes…" Only sadness reflected in my voice.

"Your injuries…are not only from the guards…" Her tone was constantly flat.

"That is no lie…" It pained me immensely to have to tell her this.

"I see…But no matter…the man I love is here and I will make sure we spend every possibly moment together." She left the room towards the cells. I glanced at Raoul only to see complete amazement on his face. We were both deer on the wrong end of the rifle. Both of us watched as our worlds collided again, in the climax leading towards a disaster beyond our imaginations. We were yet to discover what that disaster would be. I feared that it would be within the soul of my angel. **_Oh Gabrielle…WHY? _**We both followed her in silence.


	21. Seal My Fate, Tonight!

_**Seal My Fate, Tonight!**_

Raoul's eyes:

Christine. She had left me. Not purposely, of course, but she left me all the same and now I was entirely alone in this world. The love she had given me was unconditional, and even now, when I watched our daughter play happily on the living room floor, I see all the love that Christine left behind for me. Love is the most spectacular and wondrous sensation in the world. Once you experience it, it infects you like a disease, but instead of illness, joy is the only sickness that overtakes your heart and soul. I had long ago promised myself that I would always do what my heart told me, for she had taught me to love, and she had taught me well.

After Christine's death, I set all my energy and spare time into our daughter. I had shunned all of my old friends and acquaintances, so Helene and I could spend every moment together. So it caught me by complete surprise when my maid came into my room one evening to tell me that I had a woman visitor. My first instinct was to turn her away, but my maid told me that she had something VERY important to discuss with me.

The first moment I saw her had taken my breath away. She was extremely beautiful, almost like a painting of an angel had come to life. Her eyes were as bright blue as the sky in summer, her face was small feminine and unflawed and her long flowing hair formed the golden halo to perfect the picture. She flashed me a dazzling smile and I returned it graciously. It was then I knew she had in fact come for an important matter, for her smile disintegrated before my very eyes and her troubles came back to haunt her features. It was then that she told me of her troubles. Her lover was imprisoned and she wanted to free him. It was then as I connected her with the story I had heard of a high ranking man, being caught abusing his wife. Christophe had been the man's name. I then remembered encountering him and his gorgeous wife at a party once and I now had no doubt in my mind that she was Gabrielle.

I told her that I knew of her story and if she wished to free him, it would be simple to do, we would simply just explain that the rumors weren't true. She cringed and stopped me as I spoke her husband's name.

"No sir, that is no rumor and he is not the one I wish to free…"

I was momentarily dumbfounded, but then recovered my composure quickly enough. "OH? I apologize, please…continue to say what you must…

"Monsieur, the man I wish to rescue…is…Erik…the Phantom of the Opera."

Silence.

All my words and actions after she had said those frightening words are now void from my memory. I only remember that I agreed to help her after she described how she had come to the conclusion that I would be the one to do so. She described a dream in which an angel had spoken to her, telling her that I would be the man who would aid her in rescuing her love. She described the angel and at the same time, described my Christine as well. Christine had wanted me to help her.

It was for that reason that I now was following behind her and Erik back to his cell. We had talked about my plans to free him, but I knew that my talking was not being focused on. They were both too infatuated with each other to even acknowledge my presence.

Gabrielle was stubborn with her love when it came time to leave and she insisted on accompanying Erik back to his cell, even though we all knew what we would face there…Christophe. Erik and I walked in silence behind her and the guard who was speaking to her, flirtatiously. Erik was extremely worried about Christophe, but I could still see his hands clenched in fists as the guard spoke to her. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and he didn't push me away.

The look we then exchanged made my heart cower in shame. **_It had been like this for him when I had perused Christine and now, it was no different with Gabrielle. _**It dawned on me that there would always be men trying to take away his happiness, because of his deformity. I pitied him more now than I ever imagined I could. It was pity that caused me to 'accidentally' step on the back of the guards heel, causing him to fall flat on his face. Erik laughed out loud at this and Gabrielle and I joined in with his musical voice. The guard rose, angrily and I apologized, attempting to sound sincere. He huffed off in front of us, ignoring Gabrielle and myself entirely. Not to far ahead he stopped and waited. I looked at Erik and he nodded to indicate that we were only seconds away from disaster. The guard held the door open for him. Gabrielle and Erik both looked at each other with desperate need to touch and be touched, but gloomily, Erik turned and trudged into the cell, the iron door slamming shut behind him. It was then that a greasy, snake-like voice sounded from the darkness.

"Well well well…if it isn't MY Gabrielle."

She and I stared into the darkest corner of the cell where we could barely make out the figure of a man sitting on a cot. Her breathing sped up and her voice turned bitter and cold suddenly. It was shocking that a voice _that _hateful could come out of such an angelic woman's mouth.

"I do not belong to you!"

"Oh, but you do…although it may be true that you despise me for all I have done to you, your mind will always be controlled by memories of our torment and also the happiness from our peaceful years…" He smiled maliciously and came into the light. I watched as her frame seemed to shrink back from his intimidating stance. He continued, "You are much like the horses we used to buy from the Americas…once their wild spirit was broken, they were easily _manipulated _and _ridden_." She remained steady with her cold stare while he continued to taunt her. It was also simple to notice that his physical closeness was disturbing to her. I knew that, in her mind, the iron bars that separated them might as well have been twigs. Erik also saw this and I noticed his eyes as they gleamed with complete resentment towards Christophe, who was attempting to inflict more abuse on Gabrielle emotionally.

"You are MINE! You always have been and ALWAYS will be…EVERYTHING…Your mind, memory, soul, heart and body belong to me **_by right_**…When I am freed from this retched place, I will see to your death, but not after you witness the hanging of your lover here…" Christophe nodded crudely towards Erik and at this Gabrielle lost her composure. She fell to the floor sobbing. I didn't think and immediately rushed over to comfort her. As my arms enveloped her small shoulders, she shoved me violently away. Erik took the hint and knelt on the other side of the bars by her. With shaking hands, he reached through the bars and stroked her hair. She looked up and immediately grabbed his hands with hers.

"Don't listen to him Gabrielle…," he whispered softly to her. "I will always be with you…we will NOT be separated…I love you!"

She began to choke on her sobs. "But…but…If...If I lose you…I…I…don't know what I'll do…I don't care how much he says about me…but when he threatens me with the lack of your love, I cannot stand it! Please Erik, make this torment end! Somehow…let us be done… We can have Raoul kill us together…in death we will be one….let's end it."

For the first time ever, I saw Erik look disgusted with her. "How could you say such a thing? You can't mean this! We have fought so hard to live together…we cannot give up now…"

Christophe chimed in with his unwelcome comments. "And WHY can you not? Isn't that the easy way out Gabrielle? You always looked for the nearest escape when the smallest troubles arose…like the death of your parents for example."

Gabrielle's eyes could no longer conceal her immense fear. Enraged, Erik could take no more. His body shook violently with his anger. "YOU TORMENT HER WITH DEATH! IS THAT SUCH A LIGHT TOPIC TO YOU THAT IT CAN BE MEDDLED WITH SO CASUALLY? SPEAK NOT ANOTHER WORD, IF YOU VALUE YOUR OWN LIFE…"

Christophe advanced into Erik's face. "SHE IS MINE! I MAY SPEAK TO HER ANYWAY I LIKE!"

"SHE SAYS SHE IS NOT YOURS! HER HEART RESIDES WITH ME AS MINE DOES WITH HER…SHE IS MINE!"

Without warning they attacked each other. Violent cries of anger escaped from the rolling bundle in the shadows. After some time, Christophe had found Erik's lasso within his coat and somehow had managed to wrap it around his neck.

"NO!" Gabrielle's scream echoed down the hall as she frantically began tugging on the iron bars as if her anger would increase her strength. I forced the guard to open the cell door. The moment the door was open, Gabrielle threw herself on top of Christophe, in an attempt to over power him. Little had we guessed that he had wanted this to occur. Within seconds his attention on Erik had turned to Gabrielle. Out of his boot he pulled out a knife, placed it at her throat and pinned her against the wall. Everyone was now frozen, awaiting the next move, for it surely would be someone's last.


	22. Every Hope and Every Prayer Rests on You...

_**Every Hope and Every Prayer Rests on You Now**_

The immense tension in the cell could have been cut with a knife. _Or was it? _Ironically, the tension was in fact being created by the knife that was held to my throat. I dared not move or speak, in case I would accidentally cause the blade to cut into my flesh. Christophe, who held the opposite end of the knife stared at me viciously.

"So, my love…do you regret anything in your life, as you stare death in the face?"

My heart broke into small fragments as I actually considered his words. "I regret not living long enough to honor my parents…," I raised my voice so that there would be no mistake of the honesty of my next statement, "And I regret not being able to spend eternity with Erik's love." Erik had rose to his feet and unraveled the lasso from his neck. His sharp intake of breath made me realize how much he did love me. He slowly began to advance on Christophe, but somehow he was seen, and in response, Christophe pulled out another knife from inside his sleeve and held it at the level of my eyes.

"Monsieur Phantom, drop the rope and do not move any closer, or I will gouge her eyes, through which you both seem to converse, out of their sockets!" He immediately froze and let the lasso fall to the ground. "That's what I like…obedience…perhaps you could have learned from him…but now we'll never know now, will we?"

Raoul must have snapped out of his shock, because he began to call for the guard, who casually strolled towards out cell.

"Monsieur, this man is about to commit a murder! SIR! HELP US!" Raoul yelled frantically at the guard who merely shrugged.

"It's your business, monsieur!" Raoul's mouth gaped open.

Christophe laughed harshly. "Did you think I wouldn't have considered him already…he is in my service…my money has ensured me that…"

Out of the shadows, the bitter voice of my Erik, emerged. "So, what happens now?"

"I have not yet decided…but it is a great feeling to know that I am the one who will decide!"

In my mind I desperately tried to come up with some solution to this. When none came to my mind I was reduced to staring at Erik over Christophe's shoulder. Erik's eyes met mine and in them I saw a kind of helpless terror. He could do nothing and it was killing him to not be able to protect me. Unexpectedly, Christophe grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back only to slam me against the wall once again.

"Sorry, m'dear, but you seem to be quite unaffected by my talk of your death…you only stare at Erik, expressing unspoken vows of love through those treacherous eyes, no doubt!" It was then that I decided to take matters into my own hands. I could only pray that Erik caught on to the game I was determined to win.

"On the contrary Christophe, I was merely detaching myself from him. I have accepted that you are my master and I shall be at your disposal for as long as you ask it of me." I masked the nervousness I felt with false sadness and sobriety. He looked at me apprehensively.

"You mean you give in to me?"

"Yes, Sir…I will obey **you**, my love." It surprised me that I God hadn't struck me down for such blasphemy. _MY LOVE! _I mocked the words in my head. _Not even the devil himself could love such a man!_

**"I don't believe you! PROVE IT!" **I nearly shook of fright, but I continued my acting.

"How would you like me to do it?" I cringed slightly before concealing my dishonesty and innocently watching his eyes for the response.

"I would like you to…remain with me here tonight…we will bind your Phantom here to the wall by chains and make him watch as I…have you in a way, he never could…for no woman would let something such as him touch her body!" I saw Erik stare at me in complete agony. He thought I had betrayed him and his love…_Oh Erik! PLEASE CATCH ON! Don't believe my performance! It's false! IT IS FALSE! _"Do you agree to this?"

I stared at Christophe with tears glistening in my eyes. I knew that through my words and tears, I could make him believe that I had truly given in to him, but my tears were, in reality, for what I was doing to Erik. "I will, my master…my love…but…may I ask to have one last moment with Erik?" Erik looked up gloomily and Christophe turned his back on me,

"You have 2 minutes, at the end of which, your Raoul will assist me in binding Erik to the wall, then he will leave us and my guard will lock the door."

"Yes, Sir."

I slowly walked over to Erik, who truly looked like he might turn me away. I lowered my voice so it was nearly audible. Lucky for me, Erik had the hearing of a cat. "Erik…I love you so much…" He turned his head away from me in disgust. "Erik…listen to me…don't shun me…I have done nothing…I am simply ending our pain…making it so we will be together…"

"You did not need to do THIS!" His bitter anger consumed the musical quality of his voice. I reached up and removed his mask. He rushed to cover it with his hand, but I pulled his hand away quickly.

I continued to whisper in his ear, "Erik…I am and always will be yours…you cannot know what resides in my mind this very moment…I am not sure if what I am thinking will work…if it does not…know I love you and all that I have said to Christophe was a lie! You are mine and I am yours…I love you more truly than I love life!" Before he could comment I kissed him urgently but not without complete love. I made the kiss as chaste as I could when I felt Christophe's eyes burning on my back. I then laid my hand one last time on Erik's distorted flesh then turned and walked into Christophe's open arms. I was suddenly surprised when he violently turned me around and took my mouth with his. I had expected him to do this, but not without warning. The pain that I had felt when he had savagely beaten me returned to my mind and nearly caused me to abandon my plan. But the sight of Erik painfully watching us caused me to come to my senses. Passionately I moved my mouth with his and struggled to act as if I were enjoying his foul mouth upon mine. While I was distracting him, my hand reached within his coat and caressed his chest. He seemed to be believing in my loyalty because he moved his hands along my body as well. Every inch of me wanted nothing more than to shove him away, but my conscience would not be betrayed. Secretively, I reached my hand into the inside pocket of his coat and seized the knife within.

I placed it behind my back and stepped back from him. His eyes were dark and filled with an burning lust and then they clouded over with anger. "WHY DID YOU STOP!"

I let the poison in my heart fill my voice with complete hatred. "Because, my _dearest _Christophe… I could never accept you as my MASTER…I belong to one man and one alone, and he watches us in complete anguish. He is tormented by my sick display towards you but he truly knows that I love him and always will…I am his and despite what you think I would rather have his hands upon me than your own. It is **_you _**who a woman could never allow to touch her body, as you just did mine! Every inch of me wanted to refuse you…but I _had _to play along…I had to…" I let my mouth form a wicked smile.

"You little BITCH!" He came at me in a flash, his hands clamped into fists. Erik made to run at him too, but they was all oblivious to what I had in store.

My plan had succeeded. Immediately, I thrust the knife out in front of me and into Christophe's chest. He stopped walking towards me and looked down at the blade protruding from where his evil heart dwelled. In anger, he made to grab my throat, but his grip was so weakened that I had no trouble in throwing him off. He tumbled to the floor and remained still in a pool of his own blood.

I merely gawked at what I had done. Suddenly the reality of what I had done enveloped my soul like a wave and I was reduced to tears. No part of me still loved Christophe, but the realization that I had committed murder was more than I could bare. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Raoul reached for me, but I pushed him away.

"LEAVE ME! LOOK WHAT I HAVE DONE! I HAVE KILLED! I AM A MURDERER! I DON'T DESERVE LIFE NOR LOVE…I HAVE KILLED! LOOK WHAT I HAVE DONE…DON'T YOU SEE IT? HE HAS CAUSED ME TO BE CONDEMNED TO HELL…to HELL….to…to…"

Another pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. I fought and attempted to resist them, but they were far too strong for me. I was turned and pulled into Erik's arms. At first I tried to escape from his embrace, but he held me with a gentle strength that I could not elude.

I finally exhausted myself and gave in to sobbing on his shoulder. He placed a comforting hand on the back of my head, then began to stroke my hair. I looked over his shoulder for an instant only to see Raoul bash the guard over the head to render him unconscious. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck once again.

Gently he addressed me. "My love…we must leave…Raoul will escort us out of Paris safely…calm down my love…Calmez-vous! …We are free…free…and we are together!"

Free _Together!_ My tears died down at this. We were now on the run…but at least we were together. Whatever would confront us, we would be able to overcome…together! **_We were together at last!_**


	23. Friend of Phantom

_**...Friend of Phantom**_

Erik's Eyes:

Helplessness. I felt completely helpless as I watched Gabrielle be broken by Christophe's words and then continued to be dismayed by him. I will skip over the fake intimacy she shared with him, because the pain I felt during that was too horrific to relive. I, of course, had not known that it was false and every moment of it made me want to curl up and die.

I had always thought Gabrielle to be a very _readable _person, but she continued to prove my assumption wrong. The ultimate proof of this was her suddenoutburst at Christophe himself. Her words were complete venom coursing into his every vein. I saw it all happen in slow motion. Him running at her in an attempt to strangle her, my reaction to defend her and then her thrusting a knife into his chest. I immediately froze as the realization of what had just happened took hold. She had transformed from my innocent and dependent kitten, to a culpable murderous lioness. She was obviously beautiful, but she also had a lethal side which had reared it's fangs and proved she knew how to use them.

I was completely caught off guard. Never in a million years would I ever thought her capable of cold-blooded murder, and for a moment I thought that perhaps she wasn't my docile lover any longer; that perhaps I never truly knew her to begin with. All doubts were immediately laid to rest as she slumped onto the ground in sobs.

"LEAVE ME! LOOK WHAT I HAVE DONE! I HAVE KILLED! I AM A MURDERER! I DON'T DESERVE LIFE NOR LOVE…I HAVE KILLED! LOOK WHAT I HAVE DONE…DON'T YOU SEE IT? HE HAS CAUSED ME TO BE CONDEMNED TO HELL…to HELL….to…to…"

I felt tears threatening my composure at these words. We were now completely one. I had always been a murderer and never did I think myself worthy of a normal man's life nor worthy of love. Since birth, I had been condemned to Hell. She and I had shared **_everything _**and I felt closer to her now, if that were even possible, than ever.

I refused to let the tears come, I needed to be strong for my broken-winged angel. Raoul attempted to console her, but she pushed him back immediately. I then attempted to do the same thing. I was extremely surprised when she fought against my embrace, but I could tell that she needed to be soothed, whether she knew it or not, and I held her tenderly, but with strength. She finally stopped fighting and entirely gave in to my solace. I held on to her, refusing to allow my hold on her to diminish in any way. After allowing her to cry on my chest for some time, I decided it was time for us to leave.

I gently told her that it was time for us to leave, before we were found. She accepted this better than I imagined she would. She merely nodded and followed me, her hand in mine.

In the carriage ride to the Opera house, she fell asleep against my shoulder. The weight of her head against my body rendered me completely tranquil. Raoul rode with us, but had remained silent since the murder of Christophe. I looked at Raoul who met my gaze for a moment before quickly glancing away. I had hated him so deeply when Christine was still alive, but now I was indifferent to all that. He had not refused my Gabrielle when she came to him for help, and now he was helping us both be together…perhaps he thought he owed me that, but I didn't care. I was grateful none the less. I spoke to him softly, being careful not to speak loud enough to wake Gabrielle.

"Raoul, I…I just…" My words failed me. I had never apologized to anyone I once hated so badly and wanted to kill, let alone THANKED them_…usually anyone I wanted to kill didn't live long enough to redeem themselves… _I could not come up with the correct way to say all I wanted to, no matter how hard I tried. Raoul saw my troubles and raised a hand to silence me politely.

"Listen Erik…I know we never liked each other and we would have killed each other the moment an opportunity arose, but I would like to think that none of that matters now. The woman who caused such hatred between us is gone. Let our loathing be buried with her body. Agreed?"

"I could never hate you…not now…you do realize that the guard will give you as an accomplice, do you not?"

"I do."

"What can be done to save you that trouble on our behalf?"

He thought for a moment on this question. "I have to believe that since Christine wanted me to help you both, she will also make sure I am not condemned for it."

"Christine wanted you to? Is she not dead?"

"No, she is indeed, but your Gabrielle told me of a dream she had, in which an angel told her to ask for my assistance. I asked her to describe the angel and she did. She described Christine to a tee."

I couldn't believe it, and yet, had I not spoken to the angel of Christine through my dreams as well? He smiled at me gently, then nodded towards Gabrielle on my shoulder. I returned my attention to her. She was still peacefully sleeping, her features expressing a relaxed and less invigorating beauty than that she depicted when awake. Her arm was wrapped around my own. I gently shifted her so I could free it. Once I had freed my arm, I wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I cant seem to decide who needs each other more…Gabrielle, or yourself…"

I looked at Raoul and smiled once more. "Its not that we need each other, its that we are essential to each other, if we wish to continue living. I have to have her…there is no other way for me to live…without her I would die, of that I am certain. I love her so much it hurts."

"I am so very happy for you, Erik."

"Thank you!"

**_There I had said it. _**I had thanked Raoul and he looked at me in a way that verified that he truly took that as a compliment. He knew me well enough to know that it wasn't a common thing for me to give thanks to someone.

"You will be very happy together…you deserve each other…I mean that!" I believed him and knew he spoke the truth. I owed him something more important than my life…I owed him for the love he had given to me. Raoul. No longer an enemy but a friend. I had a friend. My first true friend.


	24. Do You End Your Days With Me

_**Do You End Your Days With me?**_

When I next awoke, I found myself in a place I knew all too well. I was enfolded by lush burgundy velvet covers in a bed which was surrounded by candles. I immediately remembered all that had happened in the past…my being forced out into the streets, Erik saving me from rape, being found by Christophe, the abuse, Erik being shot…everything that had led up to my murdering Christophe last evening. My emotions took hold of my mind and heart instantly following those memories.

**_It was all a bad dream…all of it…I am the happy wife of a wealthy man who would NEVER murder anyone…let alone my parents…it HAS to be a dream…I am no murderer! Erik is only the man that exists in my fantasies…he is my dream man…but he doesn't exist…because if he TRULY does, than it means that all this is real…and I have murdered… _**In the dark I could make out the shape of the bed I resided in. The swan's neck curved gracefully over my head. **_This is Erik's bedroom! He does exist…I AM MURDERER! _**

I couldn't withhold my tears any longer and began to sob. I was so very ashamed at how many times I had let myself fall apart recently. Before my parents' death, I had always been so strong willed…I hardly ever cried, but now, every day I shed countless tears upon Erik's shoulder. It amazed me to see that he never turned me away or acted disgusted with my frail emotional state. He was always there to comfort me, even if I was crying over some simple and miniscule problem or feeling. I loved him so much that I couldn't imagine how we could ever love each other more and yet I knew that through time, we would discover things about each other that we hadn't before, causing our love to escalade.

Thinking about him, caused my tears to finally cease. I pushed the covers aside and got out of the bed. During this, I noticed that I was currently wearing a nightgown instead of the bloody dress of the night before. Realizing that Erik must have changed me while I slept, caused my cheeks to blush to a vibrant red. The cold stone against my feet sent shivers up my spine as I walked out of the bedroom and into the main chamber.

I nearly gasped at the sight before my eyes. His glorious home, his palace, that once looked like it could have belonged to a prince, was demolished. Expensive tables and chairs were now pushed into corners and covered by ratty sheets. Candlesticks and other trinkets were then laid on top of the covered furniture. It looked as if someone had ravaged through all his belongings, chose what the most valuable items were, and then covered them for smuggling over seas.

Only a few candles remained, dimly lighting the room. I searched the shadowed corners, expecting to find a gleaming white mask cutting through the darkness. I was overwhelmed and disappointed when no such phenomenon happened. I was about to panic when I caught sight of flames reflecting off of an ivory surface. There I found Erik, beside his fireplace with a box setting next to him. I approached carefully, as not to disturb him. He seemed to be within his own world…a place where music that only he can hear surrounds his heart and soul.

The look on his face confused me. He seemed sad, happy and angry all at the same time. I didn't know if it would be wise to break into his private moment without warning, so I remained some distance behind him, hidden by the dim shadows. I knew he hadn't noticed me as he began to talk to a person that existed only in his mind's eye.

**"I was prepared to do everything for you…even give my life for you…and yet you abandoned me. You abandoned me for an ignorant young whelp! Don't get me wrong, Raoul is my friend now…but still…back when it mattered, back when I needed you most of all…you shunned me…**

**You wouldn't have been stuck with me for long…my health had been failing, but I suppose you couldn't have known that…not until your death did you realize what you had done to me…and only then did you pity me…I believe that somehow you caused my health to restore itself somewhat...to give me _some _time to fall in love again and be happy…a noble act from you, my youthful, possessive angel…"**

**And yet, even now you command and control me. Will you not allow me to live out my life in peace and love?…Leave me! I am Gabrielle's now…I want to get us away from here…start a life somewhere…somewhere that I can be sure, once I'm gone, she will still be well cared for…Let your memory tie me to this forsaken Opera House no longer! I leave you! I am through with you! Curse you and praise you! I am done with you! FOREVER!" **

With that said, he thrust the contents of the box into the whirling flames. I saw drawings, portraits, figurines and other items that resembled the woman I knew to be Christine, become blackened then turn to ash. I was surprised that he shed no tears over this. Instead, he merely stared at Christine's face on a smoldering photo. It was impossible to tell whether his eyes were truly ignited with anger or whether the flames were reflecting in his eyes. I shivered at the sight of his anger so intensely focused on one inanimate object. I could only imagine the effects his anger would have on a human if he focused it in the same way he was now.

I let out a shuddering breath and he turned his head towards me. Instantaneously, the fiery hatred that had been in his gaze moments before disintegrated was replaced by love and compassion. He rose and hurried over to me, taking me in his arms.

"I love you Gabrielle," he nearly sighed the words, then he kissed me fervently. After he pulled away, he continued to speak. "I trust you slept well…" He looked at me and through his eyes, I saw that he was trying to distract me from what he had just done. I could tell that secretively, while he waited for an answer, he was reading me to see how much I had seen and heard.

"Erik…don't play games with me. I am no fool. I heard all you said…AND YOU WILL NOT DISMISS THE SUBJECT SO EASILY!"

He looked at me desperately. "Gabrielle…no! Please! I beg you…let it go! I do not wish to talk about her any longer…I want to forget her completely!"

"Erik…" I tried to interrupt him, but I could not.

"We have to go…we have to leave now! We are wasting precious time here! We can both start over…do everything anyway we please…the world is ours to share together! Let's leave this forsaken place…come!"

"ERIK! Will you shut up for one moment?" **_He was making me so very impatient!_** He grew silent and stared at me with a slight dread in his eyes. "Erik, I do not care for you to explain about Christine…I trust the love you have for me fully and have no doubts that what's done is done…"

"You do? You mean, you don't care about Christine?"

"To be quite honest I do not…I trust that I am the only one you love now…is this not true?"

"NO! I LOVE YOU! YOU AND ONLY YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! NEVER DOUBT THAT!"

"Yes, calm down…I knew that would be your response…"

"Than why do you wish to linger on the subject?…I was merely dismissing her from me…detaching her from my emotions…that was all…" He smiled at me, hoping that our conversation about him would end there. He was never very keen on continuing a conversation that had turned it's focus onto him. He stepped forward and took my hands in his, kissing my forehead while doing so.

Tears began to develop in my eyes as I recalled what I wished to repeat to him. "Erik…while you were speaking, you said something about your failing health…and then you continued to talk about being granted **_some_ **time to live and love…Erik…are you dying?" The smile on his face faded, his hands clenched mine with more desperate force, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. An unimaginable kind of horror consumed me.

I distraughtly screamed, a little too loud, straight into his face, **_"ERIK? ARE YOU DYING!"_**

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. I collapsed into his arms and fell unconscious.


	25. Anywhere You Go, Let Me Go Too

**_Anywhere You Go, Let Me Go Too_**

I was awakened by my head hitting something underneath me. My eyes fluttered open only to realize that I was in a carriage which was moving speedily down a gravel road. I was twisted in a red velvet blanket and laying on a black leather seat, which made it hard to get up. Slightly confused, I untangled myself, sat up and looked around the carriage. There were countless possessions I recognized from Erik's home on the lake, boxed and stashed under the seats and two black suitcases took up the space on the seat across from me. I looked out the window to see that it was growing dark outside. I figured that Erik had to be driving the horses that pulled our carriage.

I wished he would come inside to speak with me, but I knew that my wish would go un-granted. I had fainted when I found out that he wasn't in the best of health. He had always seemed fine…strong, sturdy…indestructible. But, I suppose that he was hiding that with an invisible mask as well. I couldn't help but wonder what ailed him, and how long he had to spend with me still. **_Everyone I ever love DIES! WHY? WHY! _**After crying to myself silently over the horrific thought of Erik dying and leaving me all alone in this world, I decided that my sorrow wasn't going to help anything. To keep my thoughts away from Erik, I laid back down and fell asleep.

The soft touch of fingers running along the dried tracks of my tears awoke me. I opened my eyes to find Erik leaning over me. I smiled at him and then looked around us. We were both lying on top of another velvet blanket in a meadow surrounded by dense woods. The stars glistened above our heads like diamonds. He gently pulled the blanket that covered us, up closer to my chin.

"How long have we been traveling?" I whispered gently to him.

"About a day and a half…" He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Are you alright?"

"As long as you are…" I let my words hang in the air between us. His shoulders slumped slightly and he gave me a defeated look.

"Gabrielle…please…do we have to talk about this no-"

I interrupted him immediately, "YES!…Don't act as if it isn't an important issue…Erik, if you die.." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was nearly choking on my tears. He sighed deeply and gathered me up in his arms, pulling me close to him so that I was laying against his chest. The faint sound of his heart beating steadily, like a drum, soothed me to some extent.

"Gabrielle…listen to me…You are not to worry about me dying…I am fine and should be for some time yet…"

"But eventually…"

"Please, stop…I would like for us to forget about this…We have enough time to enjoy our lives together…and isn't that most important issue…at the present time…?"

"Oh, Erik…I love you…don't leave me…"

"I will **never **leave you, baby…never…you hear me? NEVER! I love you!" I looked up at his face only to see tears glistening in his eyes too. I couldn't help but grin at him and he returned the gesture, our tears conquered by each other's warm smile. He bent over me, and locked his lips with mine. We continued to explore each other's mouths gently for some time and just as he was about to pull away, I placed my hand around the back of his head and led his mouth back to mine. I let him draw back when I felt I could no longer breathe.

He began kissing my jaw line and then moved to my throat and neck. Knots began to form in my stomach and I felt heated completely, inside and out, while his lips caressed my bare skin. He stopped and looked into my eyes, his hot breath beat against my mouth. He smiled at me seductively. I laughed out loud and then pulled his mouth back down onto mine.

Suddenly, his shirt became quite annoying, so I unbuttoned it clumsily. He shrugged it off and I then placed my hands around his powerful, bare shoulders. The strength of his solid body was ever the more obvious as I felt the span of his chest and back. Unexpectedly, my fingers encountered parts of his skin that were not as smooth as the rest.

"What's these marks on your skin, my love?"

"Huh?" He dazedly pulled back to look at me, his eyes dark, warm and loving.

"Are these scars?" He nodded solemnly as we both sat upright. "What are they from?"

"When I was ten, I was imprisoned by a traveling circus and displayed as the 'Devil's Child'…If I didn't obey, I was…punished…"

"Oh…Erik…I cannot imagine why someone would harm you in such a way…" It confused me greatly when I felt his body begin to tremble. "Are you alright?"

"Oh? Yes, I am fine…I just cannot control my anger when I think about the way Christophe…I mean…There was no reason for it…I understand that my face was the reason for what happened to me…but you…you are so flawless…and…him…beating…you….it just…" He let out a rasped breath.

"Erik…it's ok…it's over…we both can forget these things…he is dead…you don't have to worry about him ever controlling either of us again with his unruly fist."

"I know…but these scars will always remain on our bodies…"

"But they can disappear from our hearts…you've shown me that…" I met his eyes with mine and was stunned that I had forgotten to take off his mask. I slipped my fingers beneath the white porcelain of his mask and pulled it off gently, setting it beside us in the grass. He looked deeply into my eyes, as if looking for some form of terror hidden inside of me. I made it obvious that there was none by kissing the distorted flesh and bone on the deformed side of his face. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck leisurely. I placed a tender kiss on his lips and then nestled my head up under his neck.

"You amaze me." He said against my temple and then turned my mouth up to meet his. He left me breathless once again by his kiss.

"Amaze you, do I? Why is that? Am I not like any other woman?" I gasped.

"You are unlike any other person in this world. You are a magnificent woman…strong, sensitive…and so loving…But I cannot understand how you can caress my face so lovingly, when I, myself can sometimes not even bare to look at it…And I have had to look upon it's horror for a lifetime…"

"Erik…what everyone fails to see is the true loving man, hidden behind that 'horror' as you call it. Your face is simply…a mask…a mask that hides the true beauty of your heart and soul. But it isn't the complete curse you think it to be…"

"Oh? And how is that true?"

I gave him a affectionate smile to counteract the outrage that was beginning to form behind his eyes. "BECAUSE, my love…you can be quite certain that I love you for who you are…some women marry the most handsome man they can find, simply because they are a trophy to show off to others…But because of your 'abnormality' you can have no doubt that I love you BECAUSE of who you are as a person…And that also means that I would never leave you for another man…" I hesitated before adding, "as Christine did…" His hardened face, softened and the offended look in his eyes turned to tenderness. "I am yours for as long as you want me…forever, if you wish it…"

"I do…I wish for us to be together forever so very badly…" He ran the back of his fingers along my cheek gently before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close, so my back was against his chest. I leaned my head back and he tilted his so that our faces were against each others'. We both took to watching the sky above us.

The stars sparkled brightly. Little sparks flush against the endless black sky. It seemed as if each star was dancing to a silent song. A song that was sung by both Erik and I. He sighed as did I, both of us out of the absolute contentment we felt in each other's arms. As I thought about how happy he made me, a shooting star raced across the open night sky. I giggled softly.

"Make a wish, Erik…"

"What?" he looked at me confusedly.

"Don't you know that when you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…when I was a child, my mother and I would sit on our front porch and promise to stay awake until we saw a shooting star and I made a wish…I remember wishing for a perfect marriage and someone to love when I was older…she would always laugh at me and tell me I had to wait some years for that wish to come true…" Remembering my mother caused me to be consumed by the sadness that accompanied my memories of her. Erik's hand on my shoulder jerked me back to reality.

"So make a wish, love…"

"Alright…I wish…that I could make all your wishes come true." His lips curved sensually into that smirk I had seen from him many times.

"What kind of wish is that…besides a sweet one…the wish is **_supposed _**to be for yourself…"

"Alright, alright…I wish we could spend forever, together…"

I sighed, completely defeated by his attempts to win me over. "You know you have that already…"

"Alright…I got it…I know what I want to wish for…"

He grinned at me and pulled his arm out of my grasp. "Alright...I'll take the bait...What do you want to wish for, Erik?" I mocked him slightly with sarcasm in my words.

He reached into the pocket of his cloak that laid on the grass beside our blanket. His hand emerged in a fist and he put his hand out in front of me. I stared at him in astonishment as he opened his hand. In the palm, lying face up, was the most magnificent diamond ring I had ever seen.

"I wish that you would be mine forever…So that our love can be eternal even though we are not…Gabrielle…will you marry me?"


	26. You Must Always Be On Your Guard

_**You Must Always Be On Your Guard**_

Erik's Eyes:

In my palm, I held a dazzling engagement ring. There it was in all it's magnificent glory, a lone diamond set in the middle of a rose which was made out of gold. Holding this ring made me realize that I had finally asked the question that had consumed my heart and soul ever since I had met Gabrielle. **_Will you marry me? _**As simple as those words were to say separately, together they took on a meaning that was nothing short of magical. Of course, I knew that we could never have as grand a wedding as I would have liked to bestow upon her, but none the less, I wanted to be able to call her my wife.

Everything, the sky, the moon and the stars, all seemed to have ceased movement. All that was worth living for, my existence, my entire reason for life, hung on her breath. It seemed as if the world had stopped and the universe itself was silently waiting for her response. I looked deeply into her eyes and was ecstatic when all I saw was complete awe and delight staring back into mine. It seemed that she had forgotten how to speak, for she remained silent, continuing to look from me to the ring and then back again.

"So…will my wish be granted…?" I attempted to bring words back to her mouth.

Breathlessly she responded. "Yes…" then she grew more confident with her speech, "YES!…._YES_, OH MY LOVE, **_YES_**!" She thrust her arms around my neck and held me tight. "I love you so much..! SO VERY MUCH!"

"And I you, my darling…" I found her hand behind my head and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. As if remembering what the ring meant she stared at it in astonishment.

"Erik…where ever did you get such a magnificent ring…?" She spoke in sighs and whispers.

"I had saw it in a shop once…after Christine had left me…I went back to the store and bought it during the return from the prison house…Raoul thought that you would love it…as did I…so I bought it…all the while, hoping that you would accept my proposal…And now you have…you have made me the happiest man on earth!"

It was true. I had never felt as overjoyed as I did then, with her in my arms, a ring on her finger, and knowing that I could call her **_my fiancé_**. I was completely contented and so was she. Pulling her head to mine, I kissed her again and again, each time more reverently than before. The sensation of her heated flesh against mine and the scent of night sky that seemed to linger in her hair, rendered me completely vulnerable. We continued to caress each other under the starlit sky, until an odd sensation aroused my guard.

It was the distant sound of baying hounds that had brought me back to my senses. I sat up straight and listened attentively to the howling. Gabrielle soon followed suit. Every inch of my body, mind and soul wanted to desert my defensive instinct and continue to shower Gabrielle with all of my attention and affection. But there was something about the wails of these animals that had me agitated.

Placing one final kiss upon her, sweet, petal soft lips; I rose and swiftly moved to where I had tethered the horses and carriage. Untying the black stallion with great ease and then mounting him took a mere moment. Then I rode off, leaving Gabrielle looking slightly worried and alone on the blankets behind me.

The night acted as a black blanket, concealing me from all wandering eyes. After testing the air and deciding which way the gentle breeze blew, I made my way in the direction of the dogs, remaining downwind the entire time. Not to long after, I came upon a group of men and dogs searching the underbrush that skirted the woods. The dogs frantically sniffed the ground as the men holding onto their leads talked to each other. I faintly could make out the words of one such man.

"So do you really believe that it was the woman who murdered that man…after all, it could have been that masked man who was his cell mate…"

Another man next to him replied, "But that man had been his cell mate for a few days…had he wanted to kill him, he could have done so before that instant…no, it was the woman…"

"What a shame that she is condemned to death when we find her…I hear she was quite beautiful…" The two men laughed at the corrupt thoughts that no doubt had infested their sinister minds.

I growled under my breath. **_She's MY beauty now, you vagrant, loathsome beasts…You wouldn't even give her a moment to explain herself before gagging her and taking her to the gallows…_** I shuddered at the thought of a hangman's noose around her slender neck. **_No, they would never even come close to finding her…not when I was there to protect her. _**

I nudged my stallion onward, back towards our hidden meadow; our secret garden. Once there, I found her wearing her traveling cloak and standing next to the chestnut mare. The carriage was no where to be seen.

"Where is the carriage?" I inquired.

"I locked it's doors and left it on the side of the nearest road. On the side of it, I pinned a note for it to be brought to Raoul's house, when it was found. We can send him a letter telling him how to get it to us where and when we have found refuge, then you will have all your possessions back. I put plenty of clothes and money into the two saddlebags that lie there." She pointed at the bundle that lied next to her feet. "I figured we would have to travel quickly now…so I thought that would be best."

I swung my leg over the horse's back and dropped stealthily to the ground. Subsequently, I walked over to where she stood, kissed her softly and then began to strap the saddlebags onto the horses. Of course, I knew that she was perfectly capable of getting herself onto the horse, but helping her up seemed the gentlemanly thing to do, so I held out my hand and helped her onto it's bare back.

She smiled down on me and the silhouette of her body, delineated by the moon's light, made me love her all the more sincerely. Resentfully, I recalled what the searching men had said about it being a shame to 'waste her beauty'. I wanted nothing more than to strangle them for thinking of her as something that wasn't worth more than using for their own pleasures. She was so much more complicated than that, she had so much more to give to a man. She loved with her whole heart and soul…**_you cant find that in a woman as easily as one might think_**.

I gave her a loving smile and prodded the stallion with my heel. He took off at a canter and her horse soon matched my pace. As we both rode off together in the moonlight, I made a vow that for the rest of my life and also into eternity, '**_I would care for and protect her, ALWAYS!' _**


	27. Remember Me Once in a While

Author's Note: AngelOfMusic387, thank you for your review. I am very glad that you liked my story enough to read it all in one sitting. :) I appreciate it and think that you DO deserve a quick update...unfortunately that wasnt this time...I usually update quicker than this and I apologize for that. So, I dedicate this next chapter to you! I also would like to thank all the rest of my loyal fans... or phans if you prefer... : ) : JosephineGracie, Phantominhell, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx, proudmaxfan, Gerry's Girl,Charlie Quill, Laivine Rosc-Hend, Phantomforever, Queen of Perfectionism, Scorpiochick103, Juliya, AmyLauren, BringMeLife, and Alatariel Maris Telcontar. I thank you all! Enjoy this EXTREMELY long chapter...(I would have made it into two, but I couldnt do it.. : )

_**Remember Me Once in a While **_

_-Please Promise Me You'll Try-_

We rode swiftly and silently through the black abyss of night. I had never taken well to being out at night ever since I was forced to live my nights on the street where anyone could come upon me, but Erik was with me and I knew that he would never let anything happen to me. Because of his protection, the night was my new ally, concealing both he and I from any meddling eyes. Our horses seemed to never grow weary as they relentlessly flew across the seas of grass and gravel.

Erik had remained silent since we had left our meadow. My mind and soul were roaring with excitement, urging me to release the ecstasy I felt over being engaged to Erik. I longed for us to quit this impulsive flight. I wanted nothing more than to pull him off his horse and shower his entire body with my tender kisses. I pushed these thoughts from my head as my cheeks flushed with shame. We were being pursued and all I was thinking about was my own wishes.

I turned my attention towards attempting to read Erik's thoughts. What a hopeless endeavor it turned out to be. His face was set in a expression of thoughtful resentment. I could not make out anything more than that. His anger had been aroused causing his entire body to take on the appearance of a granite statue. He had once again been forced to turn into the clever fox eluding hunters, only this time, the fox had a mate to consider and this caused him to be more agitated. I knew that had he not been so consumed by his thoughts of flight, he would have remembered that I consented to become his wife, but as it seemed his thoughts were one tracked. We rode on silently until the horizon began to turn to a light shade of burgundy, consuming the black blanket of night that had been concealing our escape. For the first time in hours, Erik spoke to me.

"We must hide in these woods up ahead for the daylight hours…we can continue again once the sun sets…Come!…"

With that, he led me into the sea of pine trees that stood before us. After another twenty minutes of riding, we came to a small clearing deep within the forest. I watched as Erik gracefully dismounted his charcoal stallion and remove the lead from it's magnificent head. I followed suit and was soon on the ground once again. As I did so, It suddenly became apparent how long we had been riding. My body ached from the journey and fatigue began to set into my every limb. My head spun slightly but I shook the dizziness off easily enough.

Erik had laid out a blanket I had put into his saddle bag and then placed a bottle of cheap wine and a small loaf of bread out for us to eat. The meal was small and inadequate, but neither of us had had enough time or money when we had left Paris to buy any decent food. Neither of us complained about the food and I promptly choked it down with only slight difficulty.

Erik continued to be bothered by some ruthless thought and he remained quiet and distant. I soon learned that being shut out from his mind, especially given the situation we were in, was something that I couldn't endure for much longer. Tears began form but I appallingly brushed them away. It seemed that because of Erik's eagerness to take on the role of the protector, I had found it easier to simply become weak, knowing that Erik would resolve the problem. **_What had I let happen to my strong will?_**

I must have sniffled a little too loud because Erik's thoughts were snapped back to me. I refused to meet his gaze with my own tear-filled eyes, but he was soon sitting closer to me on the blanket. I could feel the heat radiating from his powerful body. I now felt even smaller and pitifully weaker than before. He placed the back of his hand under my chin and raised my eyes to meet his.

"Whatever is the matter, love?…Are you ill? Have your memories returned to haunt you?"

I shook my head slowly. "No…It's not that…"

"Than please…tell me…don't shut me out from your heart…" He took my hands and held them delicately.

For some reason anger grew inside of me as he spoke those words. I pulled my hands out from his grasp and stared at him. **"Shut you out from my heart? So I cannot do that, but its acceptable for you to do so to me? Oh, how perfect for you…whenever the attention gets placed upon your shoulders, it's perfectly understandable for you to sink into your solitary and disguising shadows, but when I do not voice my thoughts, you shine a light over my head, so that there are no shadows for me to disappear into! How wonderfully convenient for you!"**

I turned my back on him and let the tears fall silently down my cheeks. I heard him shift uncomfortably behind me, before he answered.

"Gabrielle, I…I admit that I do not take well to being the topic of discussion…nor do I enjoy speaking about my emotions and thoughts…But I do not purposely force you to do so yourself."

I turned to face him, my eyes heated with the fires of outrage. "Oh, don't take me for a fool! I know perfectly well that you DO purposely focus on me…sure, I admit that you may be doing so only to enable you to abolish whatever ailment consumes me. I know that you enjoy comforting me, but you forget that I would like to be able to experience that joy myself. I want to be able to destroy whatever terrible thoughts infest your troubled mind. It angers me that you will not entrust me with your mind, heart and soul as I do you."

His eyes dropped from mine and began inspecting the fabric of our blanket with great interest and concentration.

"Erik! Might I point out that NOW would be a marvelous time to respond…," I said mockingly.

He suddenly looked like a shy child who was being reprimanded for disobeying his mother. Very quietly he spoke. "I apologize and am truly sorry that I made you feel this way…I should have not allowed my thoughts to be distracted from you…Those men were dense and I should not have taken in a word they uttered." Realizing that he had said too much, he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Men? The men who were searching for us?" He nodded gravely. "What did they say?"

"Nothing…please…forget I ever mentioned them…they're not important…"

"Not important? Well! If they are as unimportant as you say, and yet you still thought about them for hours, I must be extremely meaningless to you…since you were able to **_ignore _me **for that amount of time with such great ease!" I got up and stormed off. I knew that he would follow me, beg for forgiveness, and then tell me everything. Now that I knew I would hear all, I didn't want to hear a single explanation or apology escape from his luscious lips. He had every right to conceal his thoughts from me and I was suddenly angry at myself for forcing him to be uncomfortable. **_DAMN IT! WHY CAN I NOT THINK OF MYSELF FOR ONCE! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, MY SYMPATHIES BETRAY ME AND FALL UPON MY APONENT!_**

**_"_**GABRIELLE!"

My pace quickened.

**_"_**GABRIELLE!"

****I was now running

**"GABRIELLE! PLEASE!"**

I darted between the trees as if I were trying to escape the angel of death himself. **_My poor Erik! What was I doing to you? _**He would be so hurt and worried over my choice to run from him and I hated the thought of punishing unjustly. If I wasn't so angry at myself, I would have changed directions entirely, and run straight into his arms, but I continued to flee from him because I knew that before I could say a word to stop him, he would have told me every last detail. I would feel so despicable for prying his thoughts out of him in such a way, and I could not allow myself to return to hear those treacherous words.

I soon came upon a field dense with tall and full plants. I threw myself to the ground and hid in the underbrush, immediately becoming silent as I heard him approaching. I could see him from where I remained hidden and I watched his reaction to my escape.

Once again I felt ashamed beyond all reason. Everything about his appearance was frantic. His eyes desperately searched the forest for any signs of what route I might have taken and he was trembling out of panic. The musical quality his voice almost always contained disappeared completely as he called out my name.

"GABRIELLE! I BEG YOU! COME BACK GABRIELLE! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING…YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! GABRIELLE!" His voice began to shake as he spoke the last few words. I closed my eyes and my body also began to tremor from the attempt to control my urge to run to him. He continued to follow the nonexistent trail I left, his head bowed and his elegant and strong shoulders slumped from despair. He passed me without knowing and soon was out of my sight.

**_If only I could take it all back! What had I done? All this because of my damn self-centered thoughts…_** I knew that blaming myself would do just about as much good as blaming Erik's horse, but I continued to reprimand myself anyway. **_Great Gabrielle! Just perfectly GRAND! Treat him like this! Run away when things get difficult! That will make him trust you for certain! Idiotic move! Damn it! Damn YOU!_**

I was so angry with myself that, had I held a knife in my hand, I would have lacerated my flesh and allowed all the soiled blood flow from my body. **_What I had done was nothing less than sinful! I had betrayed my lover and fiancé. _**Had we been a couple in a high social class, I would have been considered as being lower than dirt. **_Oh, how the mighty hath fallen? _**I could never intentionally hurt Erik…I hoped he knew that… I was completely exhausted from the combination of the ride and my crazed outburst at him. Despite my better judgment, I fell asleep in the field.

I awoke to the call of a nightingale. **_So sweet was it's voice! _**It filled my veins with a delightful sensation and it continued to flow throughout my entire body. Some part of me expected the voice to belong to a man standing over me as my eyes opened slowly. Immediately the weight of what had happened before sleep had consumed me filled me with distress. I looked up and saw the starlit sky instead of the man I had imagined. My heart dropped into the depths of my feet and I slowly got up. ****

**_I must have been asleep for hours! OH MY POOR ERIK! What have I let happen? _**My head immediately turned to the opposite trail of thoughts. _What if Erik had thought I ran off somewhere else and isn't where I left him…Or what if he gave up, thinking that I had left him for good…what if he has left me? Where will I go? How will I ever evade the police without Erik's keen mind? **HOW WILL I LIVE!**_

My feet seemed to grow wings and I flew as fast as I could to the clearing in which we had parted. My mind pictured it empty and desolate and I began to cry. I closed my eyes as I breached the final veil of trees that separated our clearing from the vast density of the forest. An idiotic move. I stumbled on a tree root and fell to my knees. My eyes snapped open but no matter how hard I urged them to, they would not break away from the dirt and sand underneath my hands. My breathing was harsh and coming out in half sobs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity I raised my eyes to look around. I small gasp escaped from my mouth as my eyes connected with his.

My sobbing grew wilder as a laugh blended into the sound. He had been sitting around a fire, but as I looked at him, he instantly stood up and stared at me with something like disbelief in his gaze. I couldn't think rationally anymore. All rational thoughts had vanished from my head the moment I realized that Erik might have left me. I tried to stand up but collapsed back onto the ground with a soft thud.

The sound of footsteps hurrying towards me filled my senses, and were then replaced by the sensation of a strong and familiar pair of hands wrapping gently around my waist and pull me into an upright position. I tilted my head so that I could see his face. The mask glistened in the moonlight and I immediately pulled it off. He made no move to stop me but his body stiffened slightly due to instinct, I assumed. I looked into his eyes and noticed that his were glazed by the threat of tears. I was completely taken aback and my mouth gaped open faintly. His hand moved to the side of my head and he then placed his mouth over my open one.

He had never kissed my like this before. The way his mouth moved over mine spoke silent messages and I was completely baffled as to how I could decipher it's meaning. My head was filled with his voice although he was obviously **not **speaking. _I love you completely…I am so completely regretful for ignoring you…never again will I do so…life without you is nothing…you are my entire world and if you are absent from my life, the world stops on it's axis and plunges into a pit of despair and horror. I love you completely and will never treat you poorly again!_ I responded to him immediately by desperately trying to keep up with his passionate kisses.

When he finally pulled away, both sides of his face were stained from tears. I ran my thumb along the track they left on the deformed cheek to dry them.

He rasped out quietly, "Gabrielle…I thought…I thought you had left me…left me forever!"

"No, my love…I would and could NEVER do that! I am so sorry for punishing you for a crime you did not commit!"

"What! I am as guilty as sin! I had neglected you…and without reason…"

"Yes, but I had no right to pry your thoughts from you…and once I realized that I had done so, I couldn't allow you to explain anything…I didn't want to hear why you hadn't spoken to me that day…it wasn't important…I had betrayed your trust by saying those things to you…I knew you would tell me if I said the correct sequence of phrases…and so I ran out of shame for what I did. You did nothing…I am sorry that I caused you so much pain…I was merely punishing myself for mistreating **you**!" Before he could reply I forced my mouth onto his. The surprise he experienced lasted less than a second before he began to explore my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him feverishly. After awhile, I had lost my breath entirely and when he removed his mouth from mine, I gasped in as much oxygen as my lungs could hold. His melodious laughter filled the air joyously.

"Too much for you?" He mocked playfully.

"HA! Never! I only worried for your exhaustion!" I teased back.

He laughed again, this time more genuine than ever. "But of course! How very presumptuous of me! Luck seems to be on your side though, miss…for my will is so much stronger than my body which, if I may say so, is very capable of endurance as well…" He smirked sinfully and swatted at me mischievously.

I sighed deeply and he seemed to sense that I was tired of playing games and wanted to be serious once more. He took my hand and led me back to where he was sitting next to the fire. He led me once again so that we were standing on a blanket. He then placed his hands on my waist and turned me so that my back was against his chest. He released me and sat softly on the ground, still holding my hand while doing so. His grip on my hand remained firm as he pulled me delicately down next to him. We both shifted, he more onto his back, his head propped up by another blanket and I, so that my head could rest on his stomach. We both laid together like that throughout the night. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was him stroking my hair softly and singing charmingly above my head. **_A song of love sounded so enchanting coming from his wonderful mouth._**


	28. There Will Never Be a Day When I Won't T...

**_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_**

The next day I awoke with Erik nowhere to be found. Of course, given my overly active imagination, the first thought that intruded into my blissfully relaxed mind, was that of him in danger. By now one would think that I knew Erik well enough to know that he could care for himself quite successfully, but of course I had to imagine the worst possible scenario. Thankfully, before I could allow myself to get too worked up, I noticed that his stallion was missing and so I assumed he had taken a small ride.

I was contented with that explanation and then busied myself with searching the nearby woods for berry bushes. It took a little while before I came upon some, and I began to gather bunches of them, collecting them in a small basket I had packed. I was busy thinking about how much Erik would enjoy some berries for breakfast as apposed to our loafs of dry bread, when I heard the faint thump of a horses' hooves. I quickly grabbed my basket and rushed towards the clearing, where we had slept the night before.

Erik came riding in casually. As he saw me, his gaze turned slightly eager. He smiled and dismounted, then came up to me. At the sight of him coming towards me, my heart began to quicken it's pace. His hands grabbed mine and held them close to his chest.

"Morning, my darling…how are you this glorious morning?" The smile he gave me was like that of a child carrying a juicy secret.

"Oh, quit your stalling…you have something you wish to tell me and you are dying to say it… out with it!"

His face lit up with complete joy. "Come…I have a surprise for you…let us pack up our belongings first…"

I began to do as I was told. We both set to work folding blankets and gathering our other trinkets. Every few moments I snuck a look in Erik's direction. Everything about him told of a joyous secret that he held within himself as he merrily gathered our things while humming some unknown melody. The sight of him acting in such a way was odd, and almost awkward, but I loved him none the less.

Finally all our belonging were packed and he mounted his horse, motioning for me to do so as well; I obeyed without hesitation. I was surprised when he began riding deeper into the woods as apposed to towards the nearest town, but I knew that there was no need to worry. We rode along for a short time before we arrived at the peak of a tall hill. As we reached the summit he motioned for me to look at the valley below.

That was the first time I saw our beautiful cottage. It was a small abandoned shack-like house, among overgrown plants that were entwining with the walls. He looked at me, with hope in his eyes and my thoughts and his coincided. Even though it wasn't the biggest nor the most eccentric house, it would be our first house…secluded from all those who would want to cause us harm. Somewhere that we could begin our lives together in peace. I tried to vocalize those feelings that were coursing through me, but I failed horrible. All I could do was breathlessly say his name.

He smiled and said softly, "Would you like to go see it?"

"Yes…" I gasped.

Once at the bottom of the hill, we dismounted and he took my hand in his.

"Let me show you the inside…" and he pulled me along tenderly. He nudged the door open with his boot and we entered into the kitchen. It was a brightly lit room, with light yellow painted walls. The curtains were torn and dust and dirt had built up all over, but I could see what a glorious room it could and would be. I smiled at him, and we moved on.

The living room and the dining room were adjoined and both were painted a deep soothing burgundy. A large stone fireplace was the center of it all, with overstuffed chairs and a dining table grouped around it. A winding wooden staircase was set off to the back of the room.

Upstairs was a fairly large bathroom and the matching master bedroom. Both were a magnificent scarlet with white trim. The marble bath and sink were still in great condition as was the armoire and other bedroom furniture. The view from the bedroom window was overlooking the magnificent hills and valleys that were completely hidden in the center of the woods. **_What an astounding place this was. _**

I was so amazed by it all, that I could hardly utter a word to Erik. He grew agitated by my silence. "Well, I mean…I know it's not huge…but after I fix it up a bit, and we write to Raoul for the rest of my furniture from my old home, I think this place could be a decent domicile for us…I mean…that is, if you like it…"

"Erik…What on earth would make you think that I didn't like it?" My voice was flat and reflecting the awe I felt.

"Well, it's just that…its not as extravagant as we are both used to…but…"

"Erik, hush…This place is more than I could have ever dreamed….To be quite honest with you, I have considered our future and given the circumstances, I always came up with the conclusion that we would never **live **anywhere, but would simply be on the run for our entire lives together…this is…this is truly magnificent, Erik…" He took me in his arms and placed a kiss on my temple.

"I am so glad you like it…"

"I love it, Erik…and I love you…so much…"

"And I, you…" He placed his hand under my chin and led my lips to his. His kiss never failed to leave me breathless and this time was no exception. He left me wanting his caresses, his touch and so much more. My cheeks blushed at those thoughts and I quickly cast them to the back of my mind. He withdrew his mouth as did I.

"Perhaps…if you would like to, we can bring the few things we have inside…?" he whispered gently against my cheek.

"Of course…that would be perfect…What are you to do with the horses?" I responded softly, attempting to turn the conversation onto something common and less intimate.

"There's actually a fence and barn out back a ways…they will be quite comfortable back there. I will go put them in the pasture and then come right back here…" I nodded and reluctantly we both let go of each other.

He left and went downstairs while I remained in what was now **_our _**bedroom. After some searching, I came upon a broom and I began cleaning the dirt and dust off of the floor. In the same closet in which I had found the broom, was a pail. I took it to the sink and turned the knob which sputtered a bit of dirty water out for a moment and then crystal clear water flowed out in it's place. I continued working frantically until the bedroom was spotless.

Wondering why Erik hadn't come back, I turned to leave the room and yelped softly when I saw someone standing in the doorway. I couldn't withhold the laugh that resided in my chest, as I realized it was only Erik.

"How long were you standing there?"

He merely shrugged a response. "I have no idea…there is not one single clock in this retched place…" He smiled jokingly and I laughed again.

"Oh, really? Do you find spying an interesting hobby?"

"Only if it is you whom I am spying on…" He took a few steps closer to where I was standing.

"And have you found something about me that is of interest to you?" I teased playfully.

"Yes.." He moved closer still.

"And what was that?" I asked, a little less mischievously. The heat of his body closing in on mine caused my heart to race and my mind to settle. The tone of my voice began to reflect that.

"You…"

"I, what? What do I do?"

"No, **you**. **_Just you_**…you interest me…everything about you interests me." In a mere second his body was flush against mine.

"Do I now?"

"Yes!" He rasped through his uneven breathing. My knees shook as I remained leaning against his unshakable frame. "Gabrielle…you are so beautiful…I love you…" He spoke into my ear. My eyes slid shut at his melodious voice praising me. He began kissing my neck and shoulders, compassionately.

"Oh, Erik…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began caressing them as well. A soft muffled whimper escaped from my lips as his mouth suddenly met mine. I relished in his taste as he continued to explore my mouth. "My love…" I moaned faintly against his lips. He pulled away and his eyes met mine, hot and heavy with desire.

"My sweet, Gabrielle…We **_MUST _**get married soon…I don't know how long I can stand the wait…" He smiled sensually and then wrapped his arms possessively around my waist. "I need you so badly."

I couldn't help but smile at this suggestion. He looked into my eyes, trying to read what my smile was meant to indicate. "I know…I love and need you too…" He gasped out a sigh and began kissing my neck again.

Breathlessly I asked, "So…when and where are we to get married…legally but safely is the goal is it not?" He stopped and pulled back.

"Never fear, I have a plan…"

"I don't doubt that you do." He laughed and picked me up, spinning me around so that my dress flared out around my legs, locking his lips with mine. His hand gently cradled my back as he lowered me onto the bed. The mattress sunk a little under his weight as he climbed up next to me. He sat on his knees and looked me in the eyes. I met his gaze lovingly and he began to caress me once again. **_How I loved him!_**

**_What a glorious day it would be, when I could finally call him my lawful husband. Husband. What a joyous word it could be, when I thought of it belonging to my Erik! ERIK, MY HUSBAND!_**


	29. No Dreams Within Her Heart, But Dreams o...

_**No Dreams Within Her Heart, But Dreams of Love**_

Erik's Eyes:

I wanted and needed her so very badly. My body ached at the very sight of her, every time her hand accidentally brushed up against mine, chills were sent up my spine and her intentional touches left me weak at the knees. Before Gabrielle came into my life, my scorned flesh had only known one act of kindness, and that was Christine's single kiss. But now that Gabrielle was with me, not a day went by that she didn't lay her hand on my distorted face and smile up at me.

She never ceased to amaze me. She usually preferred to look upon me without my mask and despite my better judgment she would remove it whether I deemed it alright or not. Her hands would soothingly outline the side of the porcelain and then her fingers would tenderly slip underneath it and slide the mask off my face. Each time she did this, I would wait for screams to follow, I never had gotten over the images of women screaming in my face when I was young and on display, but the retched sound never escaped from her lips. Instead, my exposed bone and frail skin would be met by her petal soft fingertips, kindly caressing the indents within my skin. Sometimes she would even place her face against my cheek as well.

Every time she did this, I couldn't keep my hands and lips off of her. I would take her mouth with mine, and she would respond affectionately with her own. While we kissed, her hand would encounter my misshapen face, but she would never make a sound or even seem to care. One night I had asked her why she didn't fear my face as so many others had.

"My beloved Erik…You had no control over your deformity and as far as I'm concerned, your face is no different than any other man's…" she responded.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. As I said, _she **NEVER **ceased to amaze me_.

"You have the same face as anyone else…it's just that the skin and bone are misaligned and you had no control over that happening…You were merely a helpless baby…And what they don't know is that you are an extraordinary man…so intelligent, so loving and you have so many talents: magic, architecture, singing, composing, sculpting, drawing, painting…and so much more…the world would label you as a genius if they could only get past their invalid fear of your face." At these words she had laid her palm on my unmasked cheek and I pulled her palm to my lips and kissed it. She smiled and said, "How anyone could ever be so cruel to someone who is so loving and perfect is beyond me…"

Those words had echoed in my head for weeks. **_How anyone could ever be so cruel to someone who is so loving and perfect is beyond me…_** I looked down upon the sleeping form beside me in the bed, which was **_my _**Gabrielle. Angrily, I remembered Christophe and his treatment of her. The emotions I felt when I was forced to watch in hiding while he beat her returned and I nearly shook with rage. **_SHE is so loving and perfect…and yet what he did to her…I hope he is in hell for all he has done…_**

****I had woke long ago, but I feared that if I got up, she would wake and the sight of her on the bed, soft and peaceful in sleep was something that I didn't want to disturb. I had instead, contented myself with thinking of her and nothing else for nearly an hour.

It had been a week since we moved into this cottage. I had found it on my morning ride, a small abandoned old shack, but it was perfect for the two of us. We had long since cleaned and outfitted it with my belongings that Raoul had sent after he had received our letter. We were now comfortably living together in peace. I couldn't have asked for more.

In my hour of remembering, I had made the decision. Today would be the day. Today I would take her to the chapel and we would be wed. I had already paid off the priest well to forget our wedding the moment it was over and to sign the marriage license without any unnecessary comments. He had been very cooperative and had actually told me that if I truly loved this woman, and wanted nothing but the best of things for her, God would recognize this…and he would marry us without being paid for his silence, which he promised to keep with or without pay.

I hadn't been able to be cold and distant any longer and I spilled my entire story to him in a confessional-like setting. He was young and understood the reasoning behind all of my past actions and without condemnation, he said that he believed I had suffered enough for my sins and deserved to see the light of heaven though a marriage to what sounded like an angel of God, my Gabrielle. I had thanked him profusely and left promising that we would be back to be married.

Next to me, Gabrielle began to stir. **_Oh, what a glorious day this would be. My wife, Gabrielle! _**I reached over and brushed a few locks of blonde hair behind her ear, my fingers lingering on her smooth, rosy cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and at the sight of me, a smile brightened her face.

"Morning" she moaned softly. My stomach constricted at the sound of her voice, languid with sleep. She stretched out gracefully, like a cat after sunbathing and her leg lightly brushed against my own. I clenched my teeth slightly, concealing my desire with a soothing smile. She mumbled something but then rolled over, laying her head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her bare shoulder and she sighed contentedly.

I pulled the wine colored velvet covers up over the both of us. Her weight against my body was comforting and I savored the scent of her hair around me. I then couldn't resist her any longer. I dug my hand into the bulk of her hair and pulled her head up to mine. Her sky blue eyes met mine and I brought her lips up to my own. She woke up slowly as I brought her senses back to life with my mouth. The effects of sleep quickly wore off and she was soon kissing me back overpoweringly. I nearly lost all rational thoughts as she broke away, moving over me and caressed my bare chest. I breathed raggedly as her lips moved over my chest and down to my stomach. I felt my muscles harden as she ran her hands over them.

"Morning to you too…" I managed to rasp out.

She laughed at me almost wickedly as she sat back on her knees. "How about some breakfast?"

I stared at her for a moment, complete awe reflecting in my eyes. I then realized that her rational thoughts had been lost as well as she caressed me, but my words had brought them back. I cursed inwardly and nodded to her. She slid out of the bed and her feet made a slight patter as they hit the hard-wood floor of our bedroom. She was wearing a thin black nightshift and I couldn't help but stare at the soft outline of her form that was visible through the fabric.

She walked out of the room humming a song that I hadn't heard before. Her voice was indeed like that of an angel's, but she never thought of it as such. Sometimes I would ask her to sing for me, but she would say that her voice wasn't worth hearing and then change the subject. I knew she was a magnificent singer…I have a knack for noticing talent, but I could sense that something had caused her to not believe in her own abilities…perhaps Christophe had said or done something that would cause her to ignore the talent she had for singing…but no matter what the cause was, she would not sing for me.

I thought about what a pity wasting a voice such as hers was as I got out of bed myself. I adjusted the loose pair of pants I had worn to bed, so that they were more secure on my hips. I then grabbed a robe out of a drawer and slipped into it as I walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen, but she was not there as I had suspected she would be. I ducked my head around the corner to see if she was in the other room.

Then I caught sight of her. She had also grabbed a robe and was tying it about her waist as she stood outside on the porch. I walked slowly over to the screen door and pushed it open. She didn't turn her head nor did she even acknowledge that she knew I was there. I placed a hand on her shoulder and opened my mouth to speak, but she raised her finger to my lips and silenced me. I then realized what was happening and I too listened for what she might be hearing.

The soft baying of hounds echoed far off in the distance. I knew they were too far away as did she, but the eerie sound was disturbing none the less. **_How could we have forgotten? How could we have shut out the world so effectively and not expected it to come knocking on our door once again?_** The peaceful world that we had created for ourselves suddenly became very weak and fragile. It was painfully obvious how at any moment, a hound could catch our scent and lead their masters straight to us, destroying our world. I could see it now, this entire universe of ours, broken; crumbling around us and burying us alive in it's ruins. I ran my hand down her shoulder and watched as her hand came up to cover her own mouth. She turned to me slowly, her eyes clouding with tears.

"Oh, Erik! What have we done? Have we not both suffered enough for our sins…? I have killed, yes…but I was nearly killed by the same man…TWICE…was it not right that I spilt his blood…was it not enough that I too became a murderer in order to live? What is right? Why can they not simply leave us be? All I want is you…alone, and this cottage so we can live the rest of our lives together…is there sin in that too?" She spoke brokenly, but the tears remained a simple mist over her eyes. "You suffered you entire life…yes, you killed as well…but were they not justified by your years…decades… of pain? I just don't know what's **right **anymore, Erik! Why can we not find our happiness and keep it for once?"

The sight of her so broken combined with the words that were coming from her sweet lips nearly ruined me as well. I took a deep breath and then pulled her to me, embracing her shaking frame.

"Hush now…You are not to worry about this any longer! You deserve happiness, that is certain…You were right to have killed Christophe…you have suffered enough for your sins…never fear…you deserve happiness and so, it will be granted to you …What do you say? Would you feel up to a wedding tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded her head. I smiled at her while I silently cursed the hounds for causing our completely perfect morning to fade into the remains of what was going to be the greatest day of my life. The wedding would have to be put off, but only by a day. A day that would no doubt feel like an eternity.

It was obvious that today would be a day for simply enjoying each other's company and appreciating what we had. As much as I appreciated the cottage, it's surroundings and all of my possessions, in truth, there was only one thing that I would be devastated if I lost, and that, of course, was Gabrielle. I kissed her forehead before speaking to her softly.

"Come…let us go inside for breakfast…"

"I'm not hungry…but if you would like something, I would gladly make you whatever your heart desires…"

I laughed softly and made a dismissive gesture with my hand. "No, love…my heart only desires you…" I then led her inside and into our living room. After gently setting her on the couch, I went about lighting candles and the fireplace. Soon, the room was bathed in soft firelight as the world outside began to illuminate itself as well. I then returned to the couch and sat down beside her. She had been watching me move around the room in silence. I gave her a slightly concerned look, but she smiled and lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Erik…I love you…"

"Yes, I know my sweet…and I, you…"

"I don't know where I'd be if you weren't with me…"

"My darling…You do not have to worry about that…I'm not leaving you…"

She seemed lost in her thoughts because she didn't respond to my words, but instead kept speaking her thoughts out loud. "It wouldn't have mattered…somehow Christophe would have found me…for all I know, I would have still been chained in my parents' tomb at this very moment had you not saved me…" she looked into my eyes deeply, "Without you…I would be dead or no better than dead…and now that we have to live each day in fear of being caught, it is still immensely better than living each day in terror of Christophe or any other man for that matter…you have never laid a hand on me in rage, nor have you ever taken any situation out of my hands…not only do you not harm me, but you also give me nothing but complete love in return…you are an amazing man and I am not deserving of you…I love you so much!"

There was so much I wanted to say in return. I wanted to tell her how she saved me from an eternity of hell…how she erased Christine from my mind…how she gave me a kind of unconditional love that I never dreamed I would experience…and how she was going to allow me to have the one role I would have always been denied as a man…the role of husband. My words failed me and I could not utter a single word in response. She didn't find this odd, or if she did, she made no indication of it. Her eyes were still locked onto my face with nothing but love bonding her eyes to me. I met her cool calm eyes with my own frantic ones, speaking through our gaze.

"I know…it's alright…you don't need to say anything…I know…Our love is complete…"

I slipped my arm around her back and pulled her closer to me. Her scent, sweet and warm, like that of milk and honey, filled my senses completely.

"Oh, my Gabby…You make me want nothing else in this world but you! I cant imagine you not in my life…"

"And I will always be…I will not leave you…never could I…" It was no longer possible for me to avoid the sensation of her touch, her kiss, and I pulled her lips forcefully to meet mine. I kissed her endlessly, not leaving one inch of her exposed skin un-caressed. She pulled away gently breathing raggedly.

"I need you…I need you so very badly…"

"I know, my love…tomorrow we will be wed…then all will be right in the eyes of God…and we will find our happiness." Her dark, heated eyes devoured the sight of me. I barely contained the roar of pure longing that lingered in my throat.

She smiled sweetly. "I thought you once told me you didn't believe in God…"

I silently calmed myself before replying. "I didn't until you came into my life…But I figure that there has to be a God, if an angel such as you walks this earth…"

I couldn't deny how badly I wanted her at that moment. She had grown restless and openly spoke of her desire for me for the first time, and all I could do was tell her to wait. The reason I gave her seemed acceptable, but it was a lie. The truth was, I had no experience in such situations, and I was nervous as to what would happen. I knew that instinct would take over once I began to make love to her, but somehow, the fear of losing her caused me to surrender to my lies. She couldn't read my thoughts and I was glad for that. She merely smiled at me and asked if I was hungry. I lied again and told her I was. She got up and went to the kitchen while I remained on the couch, cursing the treacherous lies I had told her. **_Honesty! Was that not a main requirement for marriage? _** After a silent battle within myself, I deemed these lies as just and went to go find her in the kitchen **_Could tomorrow not come any sooner? _**


	30. Start A New Life With Me

_**Author's Note**: I appologize prefusely for the time in which it took for this small chapter to reach you all. It was the last week of school and I had finals, and whatever else...What a pain...but now it's summer! (Hallelujah!) and I plan to keep this story going for all of you who are, like myself, praying for a new chapter on atleast one other person's story each day...I have already written a third of the next chapter, which (as are my intentions at the present time...) will include the wedding...Well, I hope you all enjoy this small teaser and I apologize for it's length._

_**Start A New Life With Me**_

The sun shone in through the kitchen window onto the mahogany wood dining table in front of which I was sitting. I traced the outline of the rays of light with my finger and the shadow of my hand followed suit. My thoughts, Everything inside of me was swarming. My heart was dancing and my mind was it's partner. After a few minutes, I couldn't stand it any longer and I got up from the table. I walked around the kitchen, straitening a vase of flowers that wasn't crooked to begin with and fusing with anything I could find. Today was the day, the day that I would become a beloved wife to my Erik. I was ecstatic. Butterflies made my stomach lurch, but in no way was I nervous. Anxiousness was more what I felt, complete anxiousness.

I heard the faint sound of footsteps on the staircase and my attention immediately snapped to the kitchen door to see Erik there. He was dressed magnificently, everything about him looked as if it had been considered and cared for. Even his mask looked as if it was polished. I couldn't help but grin at him. Something inside of me felt as if it had been letdown as I looked upon his mask. I decided to ask him to do something I knew he wouldn't consent to, but I was determined to ask anyway.

"Erik…?"

He stepped into the light that gleamed through the window. "Yes, My beautiful bride?"

I smiled and prepared myself for his response. "Do you plan on wearing the mask as we are wed?"

He stopped and stared at me with a puzzled expression. "What is it that you are asking of me?"

I swallowed, slightly scared by his unpredictable response. "I just wanted to know…if you were going to wear your mask during the wedding?"

"How could I not?" I looked to the floor, my eyes resting on the tips of my own feet. I could feel the heat of his glare upon my face, but the words that I wished to speak, refused to come. I waited in silence. "Gabrielle.." His words carried the hint of a warning that made me meet his eyes. "Are you saying that you want me to forsake my mask for the ceremony?" His voice was growing angry at an astounding pace. "You **cannot **_honestly _say that you wouldn't leave me at the alter, if you had to make your marriage vows while looking upon my **_true face_**…!"

My mouth fell open at his harshness. "Erik…!" I whispered roughly.

"NO! GABRIELLE! HOW COULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING OF ME?" I took a step back as the volume of his voice grew. He advanced and I continued to retreat, step by step. "I **CANNOT **AND **WILL NOT **LOSE YOU TOO! AND THAT IS THE ONLY THING THAT COULD COME FROM OUR BEING MARRIED **WITHOUT **MY MASK! NOT TO MENTION THAT THE PRIEST WOULD **NEVER **CONSENT TO READING THE BIBLE IN FRONT OF A _CREATURE _SUCH AS I!"

"Erik, PLEASE…You are scaring me!" I whimpered softly.

"SCARE YOU? OH, BUT THAT'S WHAT I AM, ISNT IT…A FRIGHTENING MONSTER!"

"ERIK! Your face was NEVER a horror to me…As long as you dont let it control you as you are now, it **_couldn't _**frighten me!" I pleaded to him with my eyes. "ERIK! I LOVE YOU! _YOU_!…Please…do not scare me…not on this day of all days…we are to be married! AND I **WILL **MARRY YOU…NO MATTER….**WITH **_OR _**WITHOUT **YOUR MASK!" His pace quickened and he was soon standing inches from me. He reached out to me and out of instinct I recoiled from his touch. I hadnt thought about my actions, but remembering Christophe's unruly fist had caused me to flinch as Erik reached for me. He stopped advancing on me and looked at me, with sudden horror.

"Gabrielle! I'm so sorry…what have I done!" He started backing away from me with utter terror reflecting in the green pools of his eyes, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he had done.

"Erik, calm down…it's alright…"

"NO! I…I…let my anger take control of me…I let the monster which is part of me out of it's cage…set on you…!" His words came in frantic sentences, his body trembling while he spoke.

"**_ERIK_**!" I advanced on him quickly, giving him no time to recede. I took his face between my hands and held it firmly. "ERIK! LISTEN TO ME! YOU **DID NOT **HURT ME…I STILL WOULD LIKE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU COULDN'T, EVEN IN YOUR ANGER…SO THERE IS NO HARM DONE…WE ARE GETTING MARRIED…FORGET THIS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT IS TO COME DURING **_THE _**DAY! **THIS **DAY!"

He closed his eyes and let his rigid body, relax against my own. I sighed out of relief. In all seriousness, I hadn't expected much less of an outburst from this conversation. His breathing calmed and he lifted his head to meet my gaze and smiled kindly.

"Yes…you're right…I am truly sorry though…"

I leaned in close to his ear. "Don't be! Now…how are we going to begin this lovely day?"

He laughed boldly and I stared at him curiously. "There is no **_we _**this morning, I'm afraid, my love…"

"**_Excuse me_**!"

He laughed again. "Did you truly believe that I hadn't planned out this day perfectly?"

"And in this _perfect _day, **us **spending time **_together_**, isn't an included event?"

"Don't get so worked up my love, I simply mean that there is a carriage waiting to take you to get a wedding dress, and then it will take you to where we are to be wed…while I prepare in my own way…even **_I _**know that it is custom for the groom to not be allowed to see the bride the day of the wedding…Now, the carriage is waiting…hurry, gather your things…" he winked at me lovingly.

"Erik…I just cant understand you sometimes…" I smiled and hugged him once before setting off to do as he had instructed. Once I had collected all that I would need, I went downstairs and found Erik standing by the door, gracefully leaning against it's frame. Slowly, I approached him as he remained where he was, our eyes never breaking away from each others. Finally, I was close enough to touch him, but he beat me to it, pulling me into his warm embrace. I sighed contentedly, and after a few moments started to move away. I began to walk out the door but his hand firmly on my wrist made me stop. He tugged on my wrist, not harshly, but forcefully and I was in his arms once again.

"Erik…you planned this…I must get going, if you would like the ceremony to happen this evening…otherwise we can delay it…"

"Don't speak such blasphemy…I simply couldn't let you leave without one last kiss…"

"One LAST kiss…? You planning on never kissing me once we are married?" I joked playfully.

"Gabrielle…please…I was serious…From now on, our kisses will be like those shared between two souls…two hearts that can never be severed…because they are bonded by the sanctity of marriage…" He stared at me so honestly that I couldn't help but take in what he said and place it within my heart.

"That was beautiful Erik." I gasped.

"No...it is you who are beautiful, my angel, my love…my wife…" And with that we pulled me in for our 'last kiss'.

I don't remember much that followed, except that I was soon in the carriage heading for the seamstress's shop. As I looked over my shoulder, Erik stood within the woods near the road, watching me leave. I smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you'. As I sat there thinking about Erik, I had to admit to myself that I wished every kiss could be like our last. Those thoughts plastered a permanent grin on my face that lasted until long after we reached the Seamstress's shop.


	31. Spare A Thought For Me

_Author's Note: I apologize profusely for keeping you all waiting for so long. I know how crazy and desperate I become when my favorite stories are not updated as frequently as I would like (which in otherwords means that I wish my stories were updated every hour if not sooner) But none the less, I have caused you to wait far too long...and so as much as I regret doing so, I am yet again making another chapter before the wedding. ( Winces at the sound of all fans groaning loudly) I know, I know... I must say that I wanted the 'wedding chapter' to be long, great and perfect...this was to be the beginning of it and I have yet to finish the rest of the wedding itself, and so i think that I should at least give you a little solace in this... I have been quite busy and I do not think I shall be able to work on this until after this weekend. (I will be constantly perfecting my swordsmanship... (aka I have fencing camp...and wont be home til late in the evenings on Fri, Sat and Sun...and when I do return home, I will be too exhausted to do much else) although you can bet that my thoughts will be on Phantom while fencing (perhaps I should watch the swordfight scene a few times to learn from/stare at Erik a little longer!) And so I promise to post the wedding ASAP! Love and best of wishes to you all!_

_**Spare A Thought For Me**_

Rolls upon rolls of luscious fabric surrounded me no matter where I went. The seamstress allowed me to walk around for a while, taking in the colors and textures of each intricately stitched yard of fabric. After a little while, she gently urged me to begin discussing my wedding dress with her, saying that she would have to begin on it immediately. It didn't take long for us both to agree on a style and fabric. She measured my body, all the while grumbling in a jealous tone and then smiled at me before beginning to cut out the pattern.

The dress would be simple and elegant, the perfect combination. The bottom of the gown would be white silk, which would fall around my legs gracefully, and the straps would be made out of a thin white lace, but it was the bodice that made the dress magnificent and unique. At first glance, the bodice would be a simple, fitted, white top, but on closer inspection, it was apparent that the material was much more detailed than that. The fabric was also white silk, but every inch of it was covered by roses embroidered in a light cream color.

Clothes had never been of much interest to me and so my attention then fell upon the seamstress. She was probably in her 60's, dressed modestly and had her graying hair clipped into a bun on the top of her head. She was nothing spectacular, but something about her spoke of undying kindness. I watched as she stitched frantically at the fabric laid out before her.

"Ma'am…may I ask you something?"

She turned her head briefly to face me. Raising an eyebrow at me she replied, "Of course, my dear…"

"You must have many other clients who have ordered work from you…why is mine so important?…I am sure that it is not necessary for you to complete this in less than a day…I can speak with my fiancé…I am sure that we could agree on giving you more time…we cannot be **so **_important _that all other people must wait for you to finish my gown…let me speak with him…"

"My dear, please…I have **agreed **to finish your dress in one day…and your soon-to-be husband has compensated for my work very nicely…so do not fret, I am content with the situation I am in currently…" She continued on with her work in silence. I couldn't help but resent the manner in which our wedding was forced to take place. I knew that we couldn't take much time, in fear of being caught and our ceremony would have to go un-witnessed, in fear of drawing attention to ourselves, but that was how our fates had declared it would be.

It was then that the shop door opened and a young woman entered, the gentle breeze blowing in with her. Both the seamstress and I looked up to acknowledge her presence. She smiled at both of us, then her attention rested solely on myself. I shifted uncomfortably under the stranger's gaze. She noticed this and gently addressed me.

"You, _must _be the young bride…"

I couldn't hold back the grin that these words created. "Yes, I am…"

"Well, I have been sent to style your hair and help in those type of preparations…"

I nodded to show that I would accept her kindness and assistance. She placed her hand firmly on my arm and led me to a nearby chair. The moment I sat down she began fussing with my hair.

"Your hair is gorgeous…" she said breathlessly. I brushed off her words with a soft 'thank you'. "I think that curls would be magnificent…do you agree?" I nodded again. I could have cared less what I looked like at that point. It had been many hours since I had last seen Erik and I was feeling **extremely **anxious. I wanted nothing more than to get to him and become his wife…**_I loved him so badly_**…

The day dragged on almost torturously. Hour upon hour ticked away on the wall clock, and I felt each tick deep within my heart. My stomach was in knots with butterflies fluttering around endlessly. I couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds and both women would hiss at me to remain calm. Each time they would state this, I would laugh and say, "I never was calm to begin with."

I watched as the hour hand on the clock reached the six mark. It was then that they both declared that they had finished. The seamstress held out the gown for me to put on as final touches were made to my hair. Both of the women took a few steps back so that they could take a look at me. I blushed as they began to fuss over how 'beautiful' I looked. They then presented me with a mirror and as much as I despised talking about my appearance, I had to admit that I did indeed look quite good.

The seamstress then approached me again. As she did so, she reached into the pocket of one of her skirts and pulled out a piece of black velvet fabric. She held it out in front of her and began to unwrap the bundle. Each layer was slowly pulled back until it's contents were visible. I barely suppressed a gasp of admiration as a breathtaking pearl anklet and necklace were held out in front of me.

"They're a gift…from your husband…" she said softly.

I met her eyes briefly and then turned my attention back to Erik's present. She motioned for me to take them and I did so, handling them as if they would break under the weight of a feather. She laughed at my expression and helped me close the clasp of the necklace. Meanwhile the hairdresser fastened the anklet around my exposed ankles. I couldn't resist the urge to touch the necklace and so I allowed my fingers to outline them gently. Each pearl was the perfect shape and size and it gleamed brightly in the candlelight of the room.

"Now…if she isn't the perfect image of how every bride should look…" the seamstress said.

I smiled at them both with appreciation shining in my eyes. I felt like a rich and royal wife with the pearls from Erik now hanging around my throat. The thought of Erik once again made my heart race.

"Is it time? May I go to him now?" I sounded like a child begging it's mother to go play with their friends outdoors.

"Yes the carriage awaits…Good luck in your new life, my dear…"

"Wait! What about shoes?" I suddenly realized that I hadn't any to match my dress.

"Do not worry…where you're going shoes are not a necessity."

"And where might that be?" Now I was just downright confused.

"**_That _**is something you will find out soon enough my dear…" She smiled at me mischievously and I regretfully dropped the subject.

It was then that the coach arrived, draped with heavy curtains on the windows. I inquired as to why I was not allowed to see out of the carriage on the ride there and the seamstress smiled and replied.

"It seems my dear, that your husband has an endless amount of tricks up his sleeve…quite mysterious and intriguing, is it not?"

**_Oh, if she knew Erik, she would know just how right she was._**


	32. You Have Come Here

_Author's Note: SO!...Have you missed me? Just kidding...but seriously...I proudly present to you (DA DADA DAAAAAAAAA) THE WEDDING! HOOORAH:) But in all seriousness, I am so happy that so many of my readers have not given up on me as of yet, and thanks to all of you I have been inspired and wrote all of this in a matter of...ONE DAY...YAY:) I regret to have to inform you all that I will be camping with my best buddy (I LOVE YOU GRACIE!) next week and I ALMOST CERTAINLY...wont get the next chapter up until a little bit after I get back next Thursday...If I do happen to get through the next chapter because of a great inspiration or something, I will post it for you all before I leave on Friday...if, not I will get it to you all as soon as I possibly can after I get back...I thank you all for your devotion and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did...So, without furthur adeu, I present to you, the next chapter!_

_**You Have Come Here In Pursuit Of Your Deepest Urge**_

The carriage came to a slow halt after an extremely short but restless ride in it. By now, I was nervous beyond belief. My crazy imagination once again took the opportunity to cause me pain. **_What if no one could be found to marry us? What if he changed his mind? What if something occurred during our separation in these past few hours and Erik doesn't love me anymore?_** But as soon as those questions crossed my mind, I banned them from my thoughts with an audible grunt. _How could I imagine such a thing…I love him and he loves me, so love will bind us together…one way or another._

The old carriage driver parted the curtain covering the door and poked is head in. "Is all well miss?"

"Yes, it was a pleasant ride, thank you…although I do wish I knew where we are…" I politely responded, in earnest,

"Well, take my hand and close your eyes…trust me and soon you shall see..." I did as I was told, closing my eyes and taking the old man's hand. For a moment I thought I heard the sound of drums beating, but then I shamefully realized that it was my heart, racing in my nervousness. I stepped down and my feet unexpectedly met soft ground, but try as I might, I could not distinguish what it felt like. Ignoring that small detail, I walked on behind him, my hand in his and my eyes closed tightly. Giving up my sight was like placing me in a silent space where I could think in peace. I began to contemplate why I was so nervous as I was able to forget that I was actually moving. In the end, I could only come up with one answer.

The truth was, I wasn't nervous at all, but instead I was so overjoyed in a way that I had never experienced before and the only way my mind could describe my feelings, was by telling me that it was nervousness I was feeling. My heart's beating began to soften in my ears and it was then that I began to notice the soft, salty breeze, the sound of waves gently crashing against a shoreline, and seagulls soaring overhead. At this realization, I gasped and in that same moment the driver instructed me to open my eyes. Immediately, I took in the glorious sight spread out before me.

My eyes were finally able to feast upon an image that had one only been offered to me in my dreams. I took in each sight completely, savoring the beauty and splendor of it all. The soft sand was bathed in the colors created from the setting sun. Luscious shades of gold, red, lavender and pink radiated off of the ground and made everything feel even more like a dream. As the colors caressed the sand, I noticed that there were places that the colors were reflected with even more brilliance. Before me, was a path made entirely our of white rose petals and immediately I recognized it as the work of my Erik. **_No other person could think up such a magnificent way to lead their bride straight to them. _**

My thoughts were then possessed by the image of Erik that my heart conjured into my mind. It felt as if I was floating on a cloud as I moved gently over the flower path toward _my husband_…**_my Erik_**! The waves crashed harmoniously on the shore and it struck me as the most amazing music ever created, the percussion being provided by my racing heartbeat. I followed the path eagerly and pursued it around a corner of boulders. My heart leapt into my throat as I saw the alter.

It was simple and white, but vines of ivy and white roses entwined themselves around it's frame, making it stunning. Underneath it were two figures and I nearly ran towards them, nothing but adoration carrying me to them. As I began to get closer, I noticed that Erik had not yet seen me, moreover, he had not even lifted his gaze from the ground in front of him. For a moment, I doubted myself again, but quickly allowed those doubts to burn in the dying rays of the setting sun. After what seemed like and eternity, I was a few feet away from them both. In that instant, I wanted nothing more than to drink in the striking image of my husband, but he had yet to actually look me in the eyes. It was then that I realized what was bothering him so.

I took in his figure, dressed in an almost entirely black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath his many layers of dark clothing. Everything about him was dazzling, minus his sudden lack of confidence due to the one detail I had nearly overlooked. The right side of his face was bare and exposed for all the world to see as he made me his wife. My eyes swelled up with grateful tears as I took a moment to appreciate the complete show of trust that came from this gesture. The priest smiled at me and I smiled back before I reached out and took hold of Erik's chin with the palm of my hand. I raised his face to mine and was stricken by the doubtful tears that I found hiding in the depths of his gold-green eyes.

I whispered softly to him, "My love…abandon all your doubtful thoughts! Forsake them to the utmost corner of your heart, so that you will never question my love for you again. I love you despite all of your flaws inside and out. Nothing could ever change that…not now, not ever. I will love you until the day I die and when that day comes, I will die at your side so that we may lie together for all eternity… and perhaps then, God will see our devotion to each other and allow us to remain together forever, even in death. So now, let us be joined in the eyes of God himself, as we **_truly _**are…no masks to hide behind…no barriers of doubt to separate us…nothing…but you and I, together as one."

I watched as the last dark shadow within his soul was devoured by the glow of love. I now knew that he would never be the same man he was when he threatened Raoul and Christine. He had changed and was now one of the risen angels, instead of a fallen one. **_How his spirit now displayed that! _**He beamed at me in joy and took my hand off of his face and held it firmly with his, turning us both toward the nearly forgotten priest. Silently, he mouthed the words 'I love you' and for some reason, this time as he spoke them, they held more meaning for me than I ever thought possible.

The priest then began to perform the ceremony. Each and every word he spoke was burned into my memory, but at the same time as well, I heard not a single word of it. Each sentence he spoke was like a fog, whirling around Erik and I as we stared into each other's eyes; mesmerized. Suddenly, I awoke with a start as I noticed the beginning of our vows.

"Do you, Erik Muhlheim take Gabrielle Beauvais to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward 'til death do you part…?"

Erik snapped to attention and beamed at me as he loudly pronounced, "I do!"

"And do you, Gabrielle Beauvaistake Erik Muhlheim to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward 'til death do you part…?"

"I do!"

The priest then handed Erik a black velvet box which held a breathtakingly detailed diamond ring and he carefully caressed it with his fingertips before gently slipping it onto my hand, his fingers lingering on mine. I then was handed a similar box which held a simple golden band that was his ring. I noticed an inscription on the inside and it read 'the miracle of an angel'. I kissed the ring once before sliding it onto his hand as well. His hand then took my own once again and gripped it tightly.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

As if he had been waiting the entire time for those words to be spoken, he pulled me to him in a flash and kissed me deeply. I could do nothing but simply allow my senses to be ravished until I had lost all ability to think, move or speak. He then pulled me back so that we could face each other. He was so happy that I was nearly brought to tears once again. **_How could he, the most ingenious and remarkable man I have ever known, be denied such moments of happiness? But I cannot help but adore him all the more for it… Is he not the most marvelous husband the world has ever seen? No other man could have ever been more ecstatic than he!_** Through the mist in my brain that his kiss had created, I heard him thank the priest with the most compassionate of voices and then he took my hand and led me away toward an awaiting carriage.

Once we had reached the carriage, he helped me inside and then climbed in next to me, placing an arm around my shoulder. I suddenly noticed that he had finally decided to look over my appearance. I had to admit that I understood his delay. The entire wedding had been so intense with our love that he had not even a chance to think of anything other than making me his. I blushed and he placed a kiss on one of my cheeks before casting his eyes downward once again.

"What is the matter, Erik?" I abruptly was obsessed with worry for him.

"It is just that…I couldn't arrange for a honeymoon. I had wanted to, so very badly…but the arrangements would have been far too dangerous…so I hope you don't mind, but we will have to spend our wedding night in our own home…" He seemed ashamed by this somehow, and I knew as well as he did that the blame for the necessity of secrecy lied on us both, not only him.

"Oh Erik! As long as I am with you, nothing else could ever matter…!" He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. The rocking movement of the carriage was soothing as he fingered the silk of my dress, I nearly fell asleep. We rode the rest of the way in silence. It felt _so right _for him to hold me as neither of us spoke and I knew I could and would remain like that forever with him.

After a bit of a ride, the carriage once again came to a stop, but this time we were at the edge of the woods that concealed our home. Erik got out first and then extended a hand for me. I smiled and took his hand in mine as we both set off into the woods. It didn't take long for us to reach the front door of our cottage. I was about to open the door and go in, when Erik spun me around and took me in his arms.

"You're not getting away that easily…" he playfully growled into my ear as he took my mouth with his. His tongue gently parted my lips and soon we were lost within the taste of each other. I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as he pulled back from me once again. "Welcome home, my love!" I suppressed my surprised yelp as he took me in his arms and carried me in through the door. He set me down soon after and it took a moment for me to realize that he had planned this part of our evening as well.

In our dining room was a small table with candles lit all around it. A single red rose in a vase sat at it's center and two plates were set across from each other on the table. I could feel his gaze upon my face as I thought about the time and effort he put into this surprise as well. I smiled at him and he rushed over to pull out one of the chairs for me. I laughed and took the seat he had offered. He then disappeared into the kitchen for a moment but soon returned with plates of food that I assumed he had prepared earlier. He placed one such plate in front of me and another in his place.

"Erik…This is wonderful…" I said breathlessly. He had put so much thought into this evening and I couldn't think of any way to put my feelings for him into words. I was beyond loving him…he was more than I could have ever hoped for in a husband…

Dinner passed fairly quickly. We spoke little but our eyes could not break away from each other. With a small smile I realized that I had forgotten entirely that he was not wearing the mask. His deformity itself was still as terrible as it had always been, but the truth of the matter was that, the more I looked upon his unmasked face, the more each imperfection became precious to me. I loved all of him. From the one side of his nose that was nothing but an empty black hole, to the thin skin of his right cheek.

We were still sitting in silence, but the quiet between us was so comfortable it did not matter. We were both simply admiring the fact that we were finally together forever. Erik rose from his seat and languidly walked over behind my chair. He wrapped his arms around my bare shoulders and held me from behind. He bent slightly and slid his lips over my exposed neck as he whispered against it, "Dance for me?"

His touch sent shivers down my spine. I responded so softly that it was amazing to me that he had even heard me. "There is no music…"

"I shall make the music for you…come…" With that he released me and walked over to the piano that was in our living room and sat down before it. He rested his hands gently on top of the keys before looking at me. I stood awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably under his expectant gaze. "Are you nervous to dance in front of me?" He gently inquired.

"To be quite honest with you, I am!"

He laughed robustly and then softly depressed a chord on the piano. "I shall sing to you if you give me the honor of a performance…," he offered temptingly.

"Alright…I suppose I could agree to that deal…" I responded, still somewhat anxious.

Knots formed in my stomach as he turned his attention back to the instrument in front of him. But as soon as his notes began to form together, I was lost completely in the splendor that his music created. I had never heard anything like it before. The melody that seemed to come straight from his fingertips was so bittersweet that I my stomach lurched. Even without corresponding lyrics, I could recognize the theme of desire, longing and love. The harmony of each note was so captivating that the song itself seemed unearthly.

My body began to move simultaneously with each movement of his hands upon the ivory keys. My ardent mind couldn't control the urge to imagine his hands moving in a similar fashion upon my body, causing the steps of my dance to intensify along with the music. I knew his eyes were no longer upon the piano in front of him, but were now following my movements, but as long as he continued playing that sensual music I could do nothing else but dance.

I was possessed by the tune that wasn't only playing in the air around me, but inside of me as well. I felt each note course through my veins and it caused my body to want so much more than his music. I allowed myself to inwardly curse at my indecent thoughts for a second, but the merciless music would not allow me more than that second for my own contempt. It continued to push me on relentlessly and I began to pirouette furiously around the room.

I could feel my limbs growing weak and tired as Erik neared the end of his piece. The demons inside of me raged at the climax of the ending music, but my body screamed at them to be merciful and allow me to slow my pace. No such thing happened as the last note finally began to fade into the silence that had been hiding underneath the feverous melody. I was panting desperately and my body began to shake as the weakness began to take over. I felt my knees buckle and the floor rushing up to meet me.

A large pair of arms grabbed me from behind and kept me on my feet. I leaned back against him, still breathing harshly. Small beads of sweat were sprinkled over his broad forehead and I knew that the effort of playing so fervently caused him to grow tired as well. I let out an exhausted laugh and he smiled back at me before taking my mouth with his. The fatigue I felt moments before dissipated before my very eyes and I was lost within the struggle to keep up with his kiss. He then released my mouth and began caressing the exposed skin on my neck and shoulders. My stomach grew painfully hot as it twisted onto itself.

I moved backward just enough to be able to look into the depths of his eyes. His eyes were almost completely gold and they were burning with a powerful hunger that I felt within myself as well. I smiled wickedly at him and he seemed to take the hint willingly.

His voice was dark and compelling as he whispered, "come…let me prove to you how much I truly love you…" I took his hand and we both made our way upstairs.


	33. What Rich Desire Unlocks Its Door

_Author's Note: _

_I beg you all with the utmost sincerity to excuse the length of time it took for me to complete this chapter…given my age, I hope that you all will realize WHY it took me so long with this, without me having to spell it out to you. wink wink nudge nudge That and I was gone on vacation…and then Harry Potter 6 came out...SO…ANYWAY…_

_This chapter SHOULD change the rating of my story, but I figure that if I warn you all a head of time, (this will be a chapter onto itself and if you do not want to read about the aftermaths on a wedding night HINT HINT you will be able to skip the chapter without feeling like you missed a whole lot…) then I wont have to change the rating…or at least…I hope not…J Well…for those of you who want this as much as the characters seem to, enjoy!_

_**What Rich Desire Unlocks Its Door**_

My blood was raging inside of my heart, forcing the heat of my body to rise rapidly as Erik and I made for our bedroom. My mind was smothered by a dense fog that wouldn't allow me any other thoughts but those of Erik and soon we were both standing in front of our bed, suddenly becoming quite shy. I blushed as I noticed him glance up at me then down at his feet again. **_ How could he abruptly become so timid when moments before he was so acting so seductively?_** It then dawned on me, slowly at first but then spread like a wildfire. **_He has never known any other woman…never let anyone, besides Christine, into his heart…he has never been loved before…he doesn't know what to do…_** I blushed again but decided that I would have to take the dominant role in this; at least to begin with.

I slowly walked towards him and he swiftly lifted his gaze to mine, his eyes burning with hope and passion. My heart constricted at this look within his skeptical heart. He was so uncertain and hesitant that it nearly made me giggle like a school girl, but I quelled the desire to audibly laugh at his expense and instead lifted my hand to his face. The depths of his eyes grew dark and I could feel the skin beneath my hand grow hot. I smiled at him and he tentatively reached for my hand that was still resting against his cheek. I gave him a reassuring smile and he took my hand in his, gently stroking it with his fingers before lifting it to his lips. He placed an openmouthed kiss on the top of my hand and then began to move up my arm. The heat of mouth had me gasping. I flicked my eyes open and gave him an expectant look, but he seemed frozen in place, his gaze blazing into mine.

I removed my hand from his grasp and slowly walked towards the bed and sat on it. He still didn't move and I was becoming frustrated, but I loved him all the more for his apprehensiveness. I rolled my eyes inwardly and got up once more.

Walking to him leisurely I spoke, "My love…we cannot very well continue if you refuse to actually MOVE…" For the first time, I saw his face grow scarlet and I couldn't suppress a laugh at this. He growled playfully and lunged at me, taking my mouth with his. **_That's better!_** The movements of his mouth on mine created a hazy fog around my brain and my stomach knotted eagerly as I gently led him to the bed without his acknowledgement. Once he broke the contact, he realized what I had done and raised his mouth in a knowing smirk.

"You are a wicked little thing…"

"Only sometimes…when you are looking at me like that…" I returned.

"Touché!"

Our faces were nearly inches apart as we sat, side by side on the edge of the bed. With baited breath, I took his hand and moved higher so that we both were actually near the center of the mattress. He obeyed willingly and I soon had him on his back, beneath me. I pressed a kiss on the marred side of his face before moving down to his throat. His breathing grew deep and then turned to soft shudders as I moved my mouth along what little skin was exposed to me.

It didn't take long for me to grow irritated by the many layers of clothes that he had worn for our ceremony and I began to quickly get as much of them off as I could. I had slight difficulty with his cravat and he had to help me with it, but soon enough he was in nothing but his trousers and his white linen shirt. I sighed and let the irritation caused by the clothes be overridden with my fervor returning. I took a deep breath attempting to resurrect my long since depleted wits, but it was useless, so I began to unbutton the last remaining garment that veiled his form from my eyes.

As I unfastened the last button, he sat up slightly so that I could slide the impediment from him. I let my hands follow behind the fabric as it slid off his bare shoulders and off of his vast frame. His chest was broad and firm under my fingertips as I used my hands to press him gently down once again. The muscles that lined his unyielding body were pleasantly defined and I couldn't resist running my hands along them. My tongue suddenly felt awkward in my mouth and I leaned over to caress him as I had so badly wanted to before his clothes were removed. He took in a raspy breath that turned into more of a moan and I smiled at the effect my touch had on him.

I had never truly known what effect I could have on a man. When I was married, Christophe had always told me that what happened in our bedroom was to be looked at as an act of labor rather than pleasure through my eyes. On our wedding night, he had explained that this act was to be for his own enjoyment and I was not to do anything unless he instructed me to, or risk having the experience be a painful one. I had always obeyed, lying beneath him, quelling any desires I had to touch him and or take control. I had justified this by ignorantly thinking that that was how it was for all married couples. Little did I know that it was one of the biggest farces he could have concocted. He was always striving to control me and now I realized that our nightly rituals were nothing more than that…a domination of my body and soul.

Erik's responses to my caresses had me staring at him in awe. I continued to gently explore his body with my mouth, tongue, and hands until I could take the heat coiling in my stomach no longer. I studied the graceful curve of his neck as his head tilted back for a moment before throwing all nervousness to the wind, and reaching for the closure of his trousers. He quickly reversed our positions so that he had the control. I gave up the reins to him with gratitude, shifting slightly so that I was situated comfortably under his full weight.

"Oh no, my dear…not until I've had my turn…"

I felt my heart quicken it's pace at these bold words coming from his sensual lips. I soon felt his large, powerful hands roaming over my body with an unexpected gentleness. My eyes fluttered shut as he kneaded my stomach and I longed to feel his touch on my bare skin. As if he had read my mind, he gently slid his arms around my back and lifted me into a near sitting position. I felt him searching for the first closure of my dress and I quickly took his hands with mine behind my back and led them to the first clasp. He smiled down at me and I let my hands fall back down onto the mattress.

It wasn't long until he had it fully unhooked and he reached for the bottom of my gown to pull it up over my head. I felt the bare skin if my legs and thighs encounter the somewhat cool air around me as he moved the dress higher on my figure. I lifted my arms and he slid it over my head, his hands lingering on my shoulders before pulling the dress completely off. I watched as his eager eyes looked at me and then suddenly grew annoyed as they encountered the corset I was still wearing, concealing the rest of my body from his hungry gaze.

Immediately his fingers began to unlace the ribbon, which ran from the bottom of the corset to the top. The backs of his hands brushed my breasts and my cheeks grew flushed but he didn't notice. He was too busy raging a war with the laces across my chest and stomach and I couldn't help but note that he was losing quite dreadfully. He looked at me for a moment with frustration in the pools of his eyes and I could think of no other response than a shrug of my shoulders. He growled and threw his hands up in the air out of complete aggravation.

"Damn these contraptions! What kind of demon invented such a cruelty? And why is it all women are expected to wear the damned things…It's not even like you are in need of one…at all!"

Through my laughter I said, "It was a man who invented them…"

"Is he dead? Because if he's not…" He joked, still irritated.

I rolled my eyes at this gorgeous disaster of a man before me. "You are a piece of work…you know that?"

He smiled maliciously. "Well…if you have any suggestions for this little…dilemma…I would LOVE to hear them…"

I thought for a moment and then got up from the bed and went over to my armoire, reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. I turned to them and held them up next to my face and gave him a wicked grin, before returning to my bed and taking up the same position on the middle of the mattress. I held the scissors out to him and he took them in his hand gingerly. He seemed to enjoy the thrill this situation created and his eyes became turbulent, waves of gold washing over those of green.

"My resourceful, Gabby…coming to the rescue." With that he snipped the one of the strands of ribbon in the middle of my torso and then with all his might tore the two halves apart. He then ripped the remains of the corset out from underneath me and threw it off to the side. He watched with hate in his gaze as the corset fell to the floor in shambles and then turned his attention back to my bare body.

I had never been confident in my figure although I had been told it was flawless and so the thought of seeing his reaction to me, in such a vulnerable state horrified me. My eyes instantly shut as my heart raced, waiting for some sound or movement from the man staring down at me. I was all nerves as I waited for his reaction and my stomach rolled with the emotion.

His hands on my neck stilled my fluttering heart. I trembled as his fingers traced my collarbone and then slowly made their way down through the gap between my breasts and down my stomach and stopping on my lower abdomen. His other hand joined in and began tracing the lines of my stomach muscles and then moving up to outline my ribs. I nearly yelped as his hands cupped my breasts and began enfolding them within his fingers. The sensation of his hot mouth joining in was so sudden and intoxicating it made me arch my back beneath him.

We continued like that for a long time, or so it seemed. Neither of us would take a single moment, a single kiss or a single touch for granted. It meant such a great deal to me, to be loved by a man that would never so much as grab me too harshly, and for him to be experiencing such intimacy with a woman was nothing less than a miracle in his eyes. We savored all; the tastes of our kisses, the outlines of the other's body and the gentle but frantic touches we shared.

I didn't think it possible, but when he finally took me, riding me slowly and deeply, I felt as if I would die from the feeling of immense love that he created within me. I hadn't known such pleasure and he was responsible for the complete contentment I felt. With one final thrust from his powerful body, a flash of colors sparked in my vision and then he rolled off of me.

He then pulled me close, all the while murmuring how much he loved me. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep in each other's arms, flesh against flesh, heart beside heart.


	34. This Could Be The Chance To Ensnare

_**This Could Be The Chance To Ensnare Our Clever Friend**_

The sun shining through the window and resting gently on my face forced me awake. Thoughts and images from the night before, spent making love with Erik flashed into the front of my mind I refused to open my eyes, and decided that I would rather snuggle a bit closer to Erik and continue to allow my memories to possess my thoughts. I moved closer to his sleeping form, feeling the warmth radiate from his body and onto my own, but stopped suddenly as I heard a soft sound coming from the open window. My body tensed as my brain told my eyes to open, but for some reason they would not obeyed. Erik stirred slightly beside me, mumbling for me to go back to sleep and that it was still early.

My stomach clenched into stone as butterflies began fluttering around as if crazily trying to find a way to escape my body. _I have to be dreaming…I am not hearing anything…it's a dream nothing more…I'll just open my eyes and look through the window…no one will be there…._ The logic seemed to be there, but I had almost certainly heard the sound of boots on the porch. I repeatedly told myself that I was dreaming and my eyes finally succumbed to my mind and flicked open. I quickly got out of the bed, not caring that I was naked, and looked through the window.

My eyes fell upon the officers running towards our cottage, some carrying rifles, others baring torches. I couldn't suppress the scream that immediately took up residence in my throat, but I muffled it slightly with my hand on my mouth. But I was too late, the officers had looked up at my scream and saw me standing in the window. I turned only to see Erik standing beside me looking out as well. I stared, unblinkingly at him for some kind of instruction. Suddenly, he seemed to snap into action, flying over to the closet and pulling my favorite dress of it's hanger and also a corset before setting them on the bed and dressing himself.

We were both dressed in a flash. I allowed myself a moment to wonder how he had dressed as fast as I had when he had about twice the amount of layers as I did. He quickly swung his cape around his neck and it settled elegantly upon his broad shoulders.

We both jumped as we heard footsteps on the staircase in the hall. An officer could be seen racing towards us and for a moment, I feared he would reach our room before either of us could act. In a flash, Erik was sprinting over to the bedroom door and he reached it just in time, slammed the door, securing the lock. He stepped back from it with a huge sigh as the door was beat on from the other side.

Languidly, he walked over to the bedside table, slid out the drawer and reached into the darkness within. When his hand emerged, the light from the window behind me reflected off of a smooth white surface. It was then that our eyes caught. He stared at me and I felt tears forming in the depths of my eyes.

"Erik…no…" I whispered so softly that it was a wonder that he heard me.

"I must…I cannot face them as the man I am to you…I could never fight anyone if I wasn't wearing it…without my mask on, I have loved the most wonderful woman the world has ever known…the man that loves her would never kill a soul…but with my mask, I can become that same person who was once obsessive enough over love to kill countless people.." He laughed half-heartedly. "It seems the tables have turned…it is now with the mask, that I am the monster…ironic…"

"Erik…we can not fight them…we should go with them…at least we would be together…"

"Until they hang us in the gallows…"

"And then we will be together in the after life…always together…" The pounding on the door, continued relentlessly as they attempted to break it down, as it seemed, with little success.

"NO! I have worked too hard to gain this life…this LIFE! GABRIELLE! I love you and am not willing to give up on the life I have planned for us…not yet…I would rather fight for that than give up on life…it would be like suicide for us both…" He was beside me in an instant, his mouth incessant upon my own. After what seemed like a long time, he broke away, leaving me gasping for breath while he held his forehead flush against mine. "Gabrielle…I love you with all my heart…never could I imagine a better friend, wife and lover! You are the most gorgeous, radiant, and intoxicating woman and promise me that no matter what happens now, you will never forget the love we shared…and also never forget what a angelic creature you are…never allow anyone to lay a hand on you as your former husband did…NEVER…and NEVER blame yourself for crazy things that could never have been your fault…like your parents…You deserve so much better in life!…"

Tears began to flow relentlessly now in both his and my own eyes. I knew what he was doing; he was preparing for the chance of his death…and I didn't want to hear a word of it anymore. The thought of him lying on the ground, dead, blood from his injuries staining his stark white mask, crimson flooded my head and nearly made me nauseous. I shook the sickening image from my thoughts and looked at him with complete horror, shaking my head as he continued. "YES! Gabrielle, you must listen to me…nothing could have prepared me for falling in love with you…my life has been complete because of you…the memories and moments you have given me are more than I could have ever hoped for my scorned flesh and inner beast…you have taught me so much and I am indebted to you forever …and if that means that I should give my life for you, you already know that I give it…"

Finally my words seemed to return to me. "NO! ERIK! You have already attempted to give your life for me…I cannot allow you to do so again…"

"But I must! It is my job…as your lover…your angel…your HUSBAND…to protect you, and protect you I will…" I stared directly at his eyes, barely visible, staring through his mask and it was then that I knew it. I would never be able to change his mind on this. He was a man of strength and power and with no release, no sense of protectiveness to act upon, he might as well give in to death.

"Erik…I love you…don't leave me…" I attempted one last time to reach out to his soul and capture the part of him that might hear my plea, my voice cracking on the last phrase. I watched as he gasped in a breath sharply as if it was a painful thing to do. The pools of his eyes were as turbulent as the sea during a storm as he devoured the sight of me before him. He walked over to me slowly, all the while staring at my eyes and mouth. I couldn't resist allowing my eyes to slide shut as he moved towards me.

The sound of his footsteps on the wood floor ceased and I felt his hot breath on my face. I then felt the soft stroke of his lips against my face as he brushed them along the sensitive skin on my cheeks. Somehow, I couldn't help but think of his actions as torturous. The thought that I might never feel his lips upon my skin ever again, brought my senses back to me and I took his mouth with my own.

My hatred for the men banging on our door and moving outside, circling our house, looking for another way to us, grew at an astounding rate. _What right did they have to deny us each other? _Erik took a step back from me and then turned towards the door. My heart began to race and the tears seemed to join the pace my heart had set. He looked over his shoulder at me, tears gleaming from his cheeks as well. Suddenly, he was beside me again, enfolding me in his arms powerfully. I melted into his touch as I always had and desperately clasped on to his form, wanting to never let go.

A voice from outside our window intruded into our embrace. We both made our way to the window, and saw an officer standing just below. "No more running! You are surrounded and there is no where to escape to this time! You are hereby under arrest for 6 accounts of murder and your pretty little wife there for one account of murder. So, I suggest you come with us quietly or we will be required to take you by force. And I would like to point out Monsieur, that if you do plan on a fight, we will be forced to open fire and your beloved wife there, may be accidentally caught by a bullet intended for you…" Erik looked to be in a sort of terrified panic. He stared at me for a moment before tearing his gaze away and forcing it upon the officer.

"So, Sir…How do you intend to make us leave our room…we could survive up here for quite a long time…"

"Monsieur, you underestimate us…my men have already anticipated your reluctance to leave…and so you may soon begin to notice the smell of smoke coming from the other side of your bedroom door." As if on cue, the temperature of the room began to rise and the smell of smoke filled the air. Erik rushed to the door and took the handle in his hands. He let out a mix between a growl and a yell as the handle nearly burned his hand. He turned to me and gave me a look of complete terror. The smoke in the room was beginning to whirl around our heads and I began to choke on the grey smoke.

"Erik!" I cried out weakly, between coughs. I felt a hard hand on my shoulder, pushing me until my head was out the window. I breathed in the clean air with a gasp of relief. I looked behind me and saw Erik attempting to break down the door from our side, coughing all the while as well. Below me, the officer stood, watching me with a look of amusement in his face.

"Perhaps you should make your husband give up…even if you do escape your room, the entire house is on fire and my men guard the front door. There is no way out, my dear…"

Erik was at my side again, watching the man below, coughing painfully. "Erik…!" He looked up at his name escaping from my lips and kissed me once more. He then turned to the bed as his coughing fit began again and took a sheet off, lowering it out of the window.

"You have to climb down…I know they will be waiting, but you will die up here if you stay much longer…the smoke is growing terrible…" He then stuck his head out the window, hissing at the officer as he spoke with venom in his words. "I am lowering my wife down to you…can I trust that you will not harm her?"

"I can safely say that she will not be harmed until we reach Paris, where the gallows await the two of you…"

"ANSWER ME STRAIGHTLY! WILL SHE BE HARMED!"

"No Sir, we will not harm her …"

He turned to me once again. "Climb down my love…it is all I can do for you now…"

I descended reluctantly, my heart galloping with the nervous emotions that consumed me like the flames that consumed our house. Near the bottom, I began to grow anxious, wanting to reach solid ground, and I lost my footing. I screamed slightly as I began to fall towards the ground, but a strong pair of arms caught me just in time. I sighed out of relief and then with a sudden shock found that I had fallen into the arms of the officer. I screamed at him to let me go, but he would not. Growing quite angry at him, I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face before he set me down.

It was then that he walked forward and tugged on the sheet hanging from the window. It fell in a heap at my feet. My eyes immediately shot back up at the outline of Erik in the window. Now I realized what had happened; the officer had trapped Erik inside the burning building.

"**_ERIK_**!" I screamed with all my might. He was watching me with desperate eyes through the open window, but I thought I saw something else in them as well. _What was it? _I couldn't seem to place the emotion. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks…_it was despair_…he had known this would happen if he sent me down first. "**_ERIK_**!" I screamed again as the officers arms wrapped around my middle like vices. He was dragging me along, attempting to force me to leave, but I fought him with all the valor I could muster. He then pushed me forcefully in front of him, so that we were face to face, his mouth only inches from my own.

"**_MY DEAR_**…I suggest that you forget your husband as soon as he is out of sight…There will be other men…assuming you can hoodwink the head police men into not killing you…or taking you for themselves… **_anyway_**…why would you love a **horrendous creature **such as that when you are as _beautiful _as you are…I am sure there are many other men who would be just as willing to _'comfort' _you…I know that I _personally _wouldn't mind."

Without thinking, I slapped him across the face and yelled back at him with even more force. "**THAT **'_horrendous creature' _as you called him is more of a man than you could ever hope to be…but I don't expect a **disgusting wretch **such as yourself to understand much about true love…"

I hadn't known it at the time, but this officer in particular had a short temper and as soon as the words escaped my mouth, I regretted them. The look in his eyes spoke of anger and fury. He pulled out a pistol from his inner jacket and held it flush against my head.

From behind us an infuriated roar erupted from the top level of our cottage. The officer wrapped his arm around my waist and turned us both in one fluid motion, the gun still at my temple. There we both saw Erik, pacing back in forth in front of the window, like a caged tiger. He looked as if he was thinking of jumping, but a fall from such a height would kill him, and he knew it. Instead, he yelled back at the officer who was holding me.

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD NOT BE HARMED!"

"It was she who raised a hand to me…a woman like her would learn well from a good beating," I couldn't withhold the whimper that came from those words. Images of being lashed by Christophe flooded my mind and I could only assume that Erik had realized what these words brought into my head. He continued, "…I would think that a _'gentleman' _such as yourself would have taught his wife how she should behave so he can be sure that she knows her place…after all…a woman's place is **_beneath _**that of a man's…one would almost begin to think that you allow this woman to think for herself…I would almost begin to doubt that she actually **_belongs _**to you…"

**_"YOU…YOU BASTARD!…HOW COULD YOU?…CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT A REMARKABLE WOMAN SHE IS? I SWEAR, IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN…AND GET THAT DAMNED GUN AWAY FROM HER!"_**

"Sir…if you wish to make a last request before you die, I suggest that you do not raise your voice to me in such a way…"

I could see from where I was being held captive that Erik could barely quench his anger. As if he suddenly had realized what a horrid situation he was in, his voice was abruptly filled with a hidden plea. "I beg you, monsieur…treat her well…she is…she is an angel and should be treated as such…"

These words seemed to ease the officer's rage. "Fine…I shall not lay a hand on her…but after that I have no say in what happens to her…men will be men…" With that he returned the gun to his coat pocket. He then said to me, "Come!…we must leave now…"

I chanced one last look at Erik. He motioned for me to go, but could barely make the gesture because of the violent coughs that were wracking his body. I was beginning to have difficulty seeing him as the smoke billowed out from inside the house. There was a dense cloud of black smoke consuming the entire house and flames of bright yellow and vivid orange danced ceremoniously around it all. I watched as he tore the mask from his face, as the porcelain must have grown to hot to bare. He stared straight back into my eyes as if daring me to relinquish my love at this last sight of his unmasked face. I began to cry again and mouthed to him 'I love you' and seeing the satisfaction on his face, I turned to go.

I began to follow the officer, tears now pouring more rapidly, but the sound of crumbling and cracking wood made me swirl around so fast, it made my head spin. I watched as the house began to collapse in slow motion. I saw the look of surprise and shock cross Erik's beautiful features before the floor he stood on crashed into the blazing inferno, concealing Erik completely from my sight. I watched in terror as the flames danced to a different beat, rejoicing in the fact that they had finally been paid the blood that had so viciously craved. I searched the blaze for any sign of Erik emerging but none came. I couldn't allow myself to grasp the fact that I would never see him reappear from inside the flames and so as the officer grabbed my wrist, pulling me along after him, repeating the phrase 'he is gone' into my ear, I resisted with all the strength I had left. I dropped to my knees, sobbing and clawing at the earth, wanting to throw myself into the fire, if only to be with Erik for one more second.

"**_He cant be gone! He cant be gone! ERIK! ERIK!" _**Then it occurred me; if Erik was still alive in there, the sound of my voice as pained and desperate as it was, would have brought him crawling back. _He would never think of his own pain before my own._ Immediately, as that logic pierced through my dying heart, my entire body lost the will to continue on…continue life…and my entire body and soul went numb. My voice died within my throat and my heart ceased beating, I wasn't even aware that my legs were moving until I felt the officer lift me on to Erik's black stallion. I clung onto the mane of his horse, savoring the last enduring reminder of my beloved angel.

_Author's Note: Never fear everyone...this is not the last chapter...I think I am going to continue this on for atleast...4 or more chapters...and I know I am going to get many of you asking 'Is he really dead?' and let me just answer you all now to save myself the trouble...the truth of the matter is...is suddenly distracted by phantom music playing from other room... Well, enjoy everyone!_


	35. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_Author's Note: I hope everyone is doing well...I apologize to the trama created from the last chapter...but, none the less... Even though we have lost someone very dear to us, I hope that you all will have enough faith in me to trust that everything happens for a reason in this story...and so, I give to you the next chapter. (Sorry if it is slightly on the depressing side...but, just wait it out...) I will be leaving Friday and wont be back until the next Wed, but I hope to get up another chapter after this before I leave..._

_**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**_

What is hell? Is it a state in which your soul lives once your mortal heart ceases to beat? Or is it nothing but a place that we all imagine as our worst nightmares, to stop us from doing what we know is wrong? Well, whatever hell truly is, there is no doubt that I was living in it. As I rode Erik's stallion over the French countryside, I saw Erik die over and over again in my mind's eye. Him removing the mask, the look on his face as I swore my love to him, the floor crumbling, the flames consuming him, and only the smoke emerging from the house's fiery depths.

All tears had long since been dried from my cheeks and try as I might, I could not will myself to cry more. It wasn't real to me, none of it was; _I am simply a homeless beggar being arrested for stealing bread from the baker. I have never been saved by a masked man who lived the shadows of a stable, my husband had never found me, he had never beaten me to near death, and I never killed anyone in my life_…At least, that's how I wanted it to be. For if I was only being arrested for stealing, that would mean that I never fell for "The Phantom of the Opera", we had never been married and he had never died for me; and by telling myself that all that was true, I wouldn't be in as much pain. I had begun to think that if I just believed in my comforting lies, long and hard enough, they would be real. The only thing that kept me from becoming lost in my own deceit, was the solid creature that was carrying me.

Below me the black stallion, who Erik had occasionally called O.G., was tearing across the open fields, carrying us both towards Paris. I allowed my mind to wonder, hoping that while drifting, it might find some hope in the pit of my existence. _What is it that makes him run so fervently? Is he eagerly flying into his uncertain future or is he fleeing in fear of his past? But then again, perhaps horses aren't as complicated creatures as humans…perhaps they don't attach places with memories from their past… and maybe the only memories that remain with them are happy ones… and all the bad memoirs, that should remain with them, are washed away by the blowing wind. Why else would he run like the devil himself was chasing him?… Has anyone ever seen a horse die of despair? What I wouldn't give to be a horse!_

I reached down and stroked the horse's smooth and solid neck with the palm of my hand. His fur was as silky and reminded me so much of velvet. Images of wine colored velvet blankets surrounding Erik and I flooded my mind before I could prepare myself for the emotions they brought with them. I shook my head and unintentionally kicked the horse with the side of my foot, a little to hard. He stopped, reared up and let out a whinny that sounded more like a long mournful wail. _What if he fell, landed on top of me, and crushed me to death? _Inwardly, I dared him to fall. _This horse is the perfect disguise for the angel of death, himself; a black, powerful creature, that seemed to have it's own pair of wings. Angel of Death, bring me to my rightful angel! Bring me to my love! _I managed to stay on him, but my grip was beginning to falter. Just as I was beginning to be able to see how my own death would play out, he suddenly was on all fours once again. He turned his head to look at me and I gasped softly as our eyes caught. He was looking at me with understanding and remorse, a look I hadn't seen from anyone, save Erik, after my parents had died. It was then that I knew it. _This creature was as much a part of Erik as I was_; And for that, I loved him.

We reached the center of Paris all too quickly. A pair of hands wrapped themselves about my waist and pulled me off of the stallion. The officer began to lead me into the jailhouse, but I clung to the mane of O.G.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM! HE LOVES ME…WE UNDERSTAND EACHOTHER…WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER…DON'T SEPARATE US…I BEG YOU! NO! PLEASE! NO!" I heard some shouts about me having lost my mind. _They all think I am imagining the horse as Erik._ I didn't care…they could declare me entirely insane and kill me in a mental hospital for all I cared at that point. All I wanted was for O.G., the last remaining relic of Erik's, to be safe and waiting for me. "PLEASE! KEEP HIM FOR ME…SAFE…PLEASE…KEEP HIM!" The officer who had so cruelly watched Erik burning inside the house, now started to show signs of compassion.

"Yes dear…I will take care of the horse…I promise you…" He cooed softly at me. My hands were then chained behind my back so that they could 'safely escort me' to my cell. _As if I would fight these men…after all the antagonism in me has died…_

I soon found myself in a cell, being unchained. The officer undid my bonds quickly and said, "Now, you shall wait here and we will see what your fate has in store for you…"

I took one quick glance around the cell and my heart plummeted to my feet. I quickly decided that I had no desire to be locked in _THIS _cell, all alone. I was ashamed to even think of doing it, but the fear I felt overrode the shame and I latched onto the officer's pant leg.

**"SIR NO! I beg you! PLEASE! NO! Don't leave me here…my husband is gone…who will protect me?…This is the cell in which Christophe was murdered…I am terrified! PLEASE! I never wanted to kill anyone…even when he beat me, all I wanted was my own death…never his…PLEASE! I AM SCARED! If he hadn't held the knife at my throat and if he hadn't attempted to kill me, I would have never even thought about holding that same knife to shed _his _blood…but now…his blood has tainted and cursed all who might be here after him. I can feel it! Cant you! OH PLEASE, Monsieur, don't leave me here! I HAVE NOT BEEN ALONE ONE NIGHT SINCE I BECAME A MURDERER!…I didn't think, after murdering Christophe, that I deserved to be loved…or even to live…but Erik loved me none the less…and I knew he would protect me always…he kept the nightmares away…who will protect me from the nightmares now!"**

I clamped my mouth shut in humiliation as the officer stared after me. His mouth was open in shock at my hysteria, and the look in his eyes spoke of guilt.

"Is that truly what happened to you, miss?" he asked softly. I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground before me. "I shall see what I can do…but you will have to wait here for me to return…can you do that?" I nodded once more. He began to walk away but I called after him.

"Monsieur…wait, I have one question!…" He turned and patiently waited for me to speak. I hated having to say aloud that Erik was dead, because it would make it seem final, so I paused a moment to find another way of wording what I wanted to ask. "Sir…why couldn't you and your men have just allowed Erik to descend after me through the window, chain his hands and take us both? Why did you have to let him…" my voice broke and the long since absent tears started to flow again. "I mean…why did you have to leave him in the house…while….well…Why?" The officer looked down at his feet; he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Madame…We were told to do so…it was an order…he was a known magician among many other things. We all seriously thought that he would escape his bonds on the return journey and kill us all. And so the order was given to take you and kill him…I am sorry. Truly I am…but he was a murderer…he loved killing, but it is clear that you do not, and so perhaps you can be saved…but I will have to leave to see…"

"ERIK DID NOT LOVE KILLING!…HE WAS A GENTLE, KIND AND CARING MAN…AND NEITHER OF US THOUGHT OF THE OTHER AS A MURDERER…AND MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED! WHAT I WANT IS MY ERIK BACK AND IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK HIM FROM ME!" I fell to the cell floor, my body wracked with sobs. Through my sobs, I heard the sound of footsteps leaving, but I didn't care. One thought echoed in my mind. _ERIK IS DEAD! HE IS GONE! _I screamed out as loud as I could, **"ERIK NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! ERIK! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! HE IS NOT DEAD! ERIK!"**

My voice bounced off of the stone walls and I soon silenced myself. I got to my feet and walked over to the small cot that was to be my bed. I laid on it and buried my face in the pillow; imagining them as being made of scarlet velvets was somewhat comforting. A few hours passed like that. The numbness I had felt immediately following the incident was now lost to me. I felt pain beyond belief and nothing I could do would make it end.

Then as I watched the flame of a nearby candle bra, it came to me. I walked over to the table on which it sat and pulled a chair over to sit next to the flame. The pain I was feeling was coming from my broken heart and my emotions were so shattered that they felt like daggers slashing through my insides. There was only one way to make the emotional pain disappear, and that was by using physical pain as a distraction. I took the candle in my hands and watched the fire dance before my eyes. I could feel the heat radiating from it in wafts. I held the flame closer to the left side of my face. _Bring the flame closer, burn your face until it is unrecognizable. _ Something inside of me kept repeating those instructions and I wanted to obey them so very badly.

_Who cares if I burn my face? The pain will be a welcome distraction. Erik and I would be closer…he would have a scarred right cheek and I, a left…together we would make one full perfect face…one full perfect love…one full perfect person. He died by flames, I should give the same flames an equal chance at taking my life…if the fire spreads to the rest of my body…I would be with him for sure…both dying by fire. It is my fault he is dead as I will be at fault for my own death…_

I moved the candle closer and the world seemed have stop turning completely. I was just about to touch the candle to my face when it was snatched from my hand and thrown to the floor, extinguishing the flame. I roared and lashed out behind me, not caring what damage I did and who it was I was fighting. **_THEY RUINED IT! MY CHANCE TO BE WITH ERIK! GONE! DAMN THEM! CAN THEY NOT SEE THAT I AM DYING ANYWAY, AS IT IS?_**

I stood up and turned, launching myself into the chest of the man who had stopped me. I yelled and beat as hard as I could with my fists while my sobbing began once again. But he didn't fight back, only let me hit him again and again until finally, I couldn't fight any longer. I was so exhausted from both struggling and my weeping, that I succumbed to my fatigue. His strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and he held me close in a soft embrace. I cried softly onto his shoulder, _"My Erik…he's…he's…no! Erik!…no!…"_

"I know Gabrielle…I know…calmez-vous!…It's ok…it's alright…" The kindness in his voice stilled me; recognizing it, somehow. I lifted my gaze to his face and saw that I was in the arms of Raoul. I closed my eyes and slumped to the floor; he followed, resting on his knees.

"Raoul…Erik…he's…I mean…oh Raoul…what am I to do?…"

Raoul's eyes were filled with tears as he watched me become the broken creature I was when we first met. "I honestly don't know what to tell you…all I can say is that, Erik wouldn't have wanted to see you like this…But I know the feeling, all you want is for the pain to end…anything so that you don't have to think about what you've lost…I know Gabrielle…I know….But Erik wouldn't have wanted to give his life for you only to have you take it yourself…then his death will have been in vain."

I recalled what Erik had said to me, **_'NEVER blame yourself for crazy things that could never have been your fault…You deserve so much better in life!…' _**I nodded my head solemnly. I knew Raoul was right and nothing I could think of could prove him wrong.

"Now, Gabrielle…it will take some work and I will have to talk to some important people who may be able to alter your fate, but I need your word that you will not do anything foolish while you are imprisoned here."

"Raoul…Do you know what cell this is?"

He looked as if he was going to chide me for changing the subject but then he began to look around. I saw his eyes grow wider and he spoke in soft astonishment. "This is…oh my…we need to get you out of here…the memories that you have within this cell would be enough to make anyone lose their mind…Being here will do nothing for your welfare…"

"Please, Raoul…hurry…make them kill me or get me out of here…please…"

He stared back at me and then quickly left the cell. I was left alone once again to my own thoughts and my own pain.


	36. Wandering Child, So Lost, So Helpless

_Author's Note: Evening all! Here is the next chapter...and I am sorry, but I will have to keep you all hanging for a little while. I will be leaving on Vacation from Fri July 29 to Wed August 3. I will be back for 3 days and then will leave again Sun August 7 to Fri August 12. SO...I hope to get you all another chapter in those three days, but if not I will write and post another soon following the 12th. I am sorry and please have faith in me. :) Love to you all!_

**_Wandering Child, So Lost, So Helpless_**

I hadn't slept at all during the night, for fear of the nightmares that would some without the comfort of Erik's body next to mine. I knew that I would either be haunted by the image of Erik falling into the flames and or memories of Christophe and the murder. _Oh Erik, how I need him! What will I do? How can I live? MY ERIK! NO!_ _He was everything to me, both my rising and my setting sun! How can the world continue when someone as great as Erik was lost to it?  
_Raoul returned the next day, in the early morning. A guard came with him to open the door, and Raoul grabbed me gently by the arm, leading me out of the prison. Once outside he told me that I wasn't going to be killed, but I was going to have to accept a 'life of service'. When I asked him what that meant, he bowed his head and spoke softly.

"It means, Gabrielle, that you are to be a 'maid' in a wealthy man's home, for no pay…for the rest of your life…"

"Meaning I am to be a slave…" He didn't answer.

A carriage seemed to arrive on cue, and a large, muscular man stepped out onto the ground in front of us. He had a cold and manipulative quality to his square features and his eyes spoke of unending greed. He was intimidating, but given the situation it seemed as I had no option but to go with him.

"Is this the woman?" The sound of his voice terrified me in a way that would have impressed Christophe and enraged Erik. Raoul mumbled a response as the man looked me over without the slightest attempt at modesty. "I see…very well…will she be…troublesome…to me…?" There was a hint of a hidden meaning in that and I looked at Raoul with desperate eyes.

"I believe Philippe that she will do her housework without any difficulty, but she has an independent spirit which should be treated with respect…"

"I see…well, no matter…get into my carriage _missy _and we shall leave immediately…"

I turned to Raoul and I gave him a swift hug.

"I am sorry…it's all I could do for you…I tried to get them to allow you to serve me, but they saw right through that plea…they knew that I wouldn't treat you 'as you deserved to be treated' which to them was like a criminal. Just know that I am always here if you need me…" I smiled and told him thank you before climbing into Philippe's carriage.

I then found myself alone in a carriage with a complete stranger. He was eyeing me hungrily and I cursed men and their own gluttony within the sanctity of my mind. _Erik would have a fit…he would have loved to be unleashed upon a man such as this…_

"So, Young Miss, what were you imprisoned for?" He brushed his fingers along my neck as he spoke.

Every muscle within my body tensed and I wanted nothing more than to slap his fingers away, but I knew that a man such as this one would not tolerate any resistance. Instead I continued the conversation. "You took me in without knowing what I have done?"

"I do not think women are strong enough to truly commit a crime worthy of concern…So what is it you did," he sneered.

"I murdered my ex-husband…" My voice was hollow and emotionless.

"I figured it was something similar to that…what did he do to cause you to act in such a way?"

"Nearly killed me…twice…" His fingers were now stroking my throat as he turned my head to face him. His face was now inches from my own and I hated the fact that there was no deformity on the man before me. I cursed his perfect face. It was men like him that caused Erik's existence to experience so much pain.

"I don't care, as long as you do as you are told here, we will not have to repeat past mistakes…!" He leaned in closer, as if to touch his mouth to mine, but I quickly turned my head away with a brutality that seemed to impress him. "So…this is how it's going to be?…very well then, my dear… I love a challenge…"

Luckily for me, we were at his house before anything else could have been said or done. I got out quickly and was greeted by Philippe's wife, children and the rest of the staff. I couldn't help but notice that all of the woman Philippe seemed to hire were beautiful and young, which I assumed was no coincidence.

We all went inside, Philippe with his family and I with the other servants. My 'duties' began immediately. I was helping prepare the meal for the evening when another one of the young women began speaking to me.

"So, has the Master made his intentions clear with you, yet?"

"I assume I am right in thinking that your looks and age do have something to do with being hired here?"

"Quite right, I'm afraid…Master buys us all at auctions or servant trades…none of us _chose _to be in this house…he makes it quite clear what he wants and when he wants it…I take it he has spoken to you crudely or touched you, if you have already figured out so much about him?…usually he waits until a few days after he buys one of us, to make a move…it's quite sad to watch an energetic, and happy young woman change after he has gotten to them…"

"Yes, well…he wasted no time on me…but I have no choice…I was on death row and I have to remain here or die…"

"So, I take it we wont have to watch a perfectly happy woman be _ruined_..?"

"No…nothing he could do would **_ruin _**me…I killed my first husband who murdered both my parents and attempted to murder me…and then the man who I fell in love with after that…the man who was my entire world, was killed by a house fire…set by police men…I have nothing left in me…so no, I cannot be **_ruined_**…" It surprised me how quickly I had opened up to this woman, but I needed someone to hear; to understand; to just listen…

The other woman nodded solemnly. "Some men can be monsters, and others are angels…no one knows at first glance what lies beneath the skin, beast or angel…" I must have been staring at her with an odd expression on my face, because she suddenly became more chipper than before. "Anyway, where are my manners? I am Brigitte…and you are?"

"Gabrielle" I managed to squeak out.

Time seemed to pass fairly quickly after that. Most of my time was spent cleaning with Brigitte or avoiding Philippe. He tried many times to get me alone, but luck seemed to be on my side and I was always able to escape him. The physical labor was a welcome release to the inner pain that consumed my every waking moment. Sometimes, during the day, I would miss Erik so much that I grew nauseous.

Then one day, while working out in the garden, Philippe caught me alone. I looked around anxiously for a way to escape, but found none. He was next to me in a second and I felt completely helpless and sick to my stomach. He didn't say a word as he stared at me and I shifted uneasily. His body was then flush against mine and his mouth, only a few inches from my own. The sensation of his revolting breath on my face, made me feel as if I would be ill. He was about to kiss me, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. The nauseous feeling that I had been feeling more and more frequently lately came to my rescue. I quickly pushed him away and turned around, retching on the ground next to me. I thanked the heavens that he couldn't blame me for this. He seemed somewhat irritated, but went to fetch another maid to assist me. After I had gotten it out of my system and I began to feel somewhat better, I laughed at the blue sky above me. _Nice touch Erik, my love…very inventive…but then again…you were a genius beyond compare…_ Brigitte was soon by my side and she walked me back into the house, laying me down on my bed. I kept telling her I felt fine, but she insisted that I relax and take the rest of the evening off.

"But I still have much work that needs to be done…"

"Not to worry, I will take care of that…but you look quite pale…you need to rest…would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

I then noticed that I was indeed hungry and so she rushed off to fix me something. I ate the plate she brought back and then slept for a few hours.

When I awoke, everyone was still out working. I felt better but was completely starving…_What is wrong with me? I NEVER eat this much in a week, let alone one day…_ I was forging through the kitchen when Brigitte found me.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding something to eat…" I said, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure…" I turned away quickly, so she would not she the blood rushing to my face. The truth was that I didn't feel fine. I had headaches constantly, I was missing Erik so much more that it was almost impossible to bare, and I was relentlessly hungry.

"Gabrielle…!" There was no lying to Brigitte. She had grown to know me extremely well over the last few weeks and I couldn't stand to lie to her; she was my one and only friend in this world. I then broke down, telling her everything from my falling in love with Erik, to how exactly miserable I felt. I began to sob as I reached the end of my tale and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"WHAT!" I asked, outraged at the look of joy that had crossed her face.

"Gabrielle! You are free!"

"Excuse me?" I was completely baffled.

"Do you have any idea what you just told me?"

I was beginning to lose my temper. "**What kind of a question is that? And what do you mean, I'm free!**"

"Gabrielle…I think you might be pregnant."

I stared at her, all anger and sadness vanished, "**_What_**?" I said in a half whisper. _I, pregnant? Could I really be carrying Erik's child?_ It made sense what she told me, but I couldn't believe it. If I got my hopes up and then found that I wasn't, I would be crushed once again, and I didn't think I could survive another tragedy. "No…I…I…I cant be…"

"Are you certain you **_CANT _**be?"

"Well, I mean…I **COULD **be" I blushed again, but somewhat out of joy. "…but…we cant be sure…"

"Not at least for a few months until your belly begins to swell…" She said with a giggle. I couldn't suppress a smile any longer. Simply the thought of carrying a child of Erik's was more than I could ever have hoped for. "I know what this means for me…but what did you mean by 'I'm free'?"

"I mean that, once the Master finds out that you are pregnant he will not want you in his house anymore…it's happened before…he gets very angry, but in the end, the pregnant woman always ends up leaving. Come…we must go tell him…the sooner you get out of here, the better it will be for you…and your baby."

"Brigitte…I have no where to go…and I could never leave you…although I must admit, I would very much like to leave…"

"Don't worry…all will works itself out…God would not have given you a child if it was not meant to be and I'm telling you…allow fate to take hold in this one…God knows what he's doing. And I would rather see you happy, healthy and with child then see you miserable here…Now come with me!"

I had no choice but to follow her to the Master's quarters. He was writing at his desk when Brigitte knocked softly on the door. Philippe called back for us to enter and so we did. When his eyes and mine met, I was trembling and hiding cowardly behind Brigitte.

My outlook on everything had changed the moment the thought of carrying Erik's child came into my mind. Before, I could have cared less if Philippe struck me out of anger, but now, the thought of him doing the same thing to me while I held another life within myself was terrifying. _What if, in his fury, he decided to kick me…and he somehow injured Erik's baby…Or worse…what if his abuse caused me to miscarry. Than all of Erik would be lost to me._ So, even though my own cowardice ashamed me, I wouldn't trade my pride for a part of Erik; causing me to remain behind the protective form of Brigitte.

"Yes?" He looked at me curiously than at Brigitte expectantly.

"Sir, it has come to our attention that Gabrielle here, might be…well…she is with child…"

Philippe looked at my cowering form then his gaze shot back to Brigitte. "Are you **_certain_**!"

"Yes, Sir. We are…"

His face grew quite red, but he seemed to be caging his anger. "Fine…," he said through clenched teeth, "Ms. Brigitte, if you would leave Gabrielle and I for a moment, so I can have a word in private, that would be most appreciated."

I watched in horror as Brigitte exited through the door behind me, leaving me feeling completely exposed and vulnerable. My body began to shake even more than before and I fixed my gaze upon the floor. I could feel Philippe's gaze burning through my skin, but the sensation of absolute fear clenching my heart wouldn't allow my eyes to meet his.

"Why, so much fear of me all of the sudden?" His voice was saturated with an annoyed tone. I remained silent and he got up from his chair and walked toward me. "You know what this means for me…you being pregnant, do you not?"

"Yes, Sir." I squeaked out.

"Do you know what normally happens to women of mine who are found pregnant."

"The other ladies told me that you normally send them away…"

"Yes…or, at least that's what they are told. But, believe me when I say that no woman in this house, other than my wife, has lived to deliver the child they carry. So…may I ask you a simple question?" I wasn't about to answer and he didn't seem to expect one either. "Who's child is it? I know it is not mine, unfortunately…for if it were, I may have allowed you to live, considering you are such a magnificent beauty…but, since it couldn't be, tell me…who's the lucky bastard who got to have his hands on your body?"

I was petrified. He had outwardly told me he was going to kill me and that somehow seemed to scare me more than Christophe's attempts to kill me. I finally lifted my gaze to his. He had insulted me and if I didn't respond, he was bound to insult Erik, and so I did the most logical thing I could think of, and held my tongue.

"What's the matter? Were you raped you in a deserted alley way? A monster, was he? Come, now…you must be able to tell me something about him…no, wait…I know!…you have no idea who the man was do you…sold yourself to so many men that it could be any male over the age of 18 in Paris?"

_Let him push me to my boiling point…I am more likely to fight, if he insults all I hold dear…_

"Oh, wait…I remember Raoul telling me that you were re-married after you killed your husband…Are you ashamed of that man? Or wasn't he the man you wish he had been? Not as impressive in bed as you had hoped he would be?"

I knew replying calmly would make him even more enraged. "No, sir…I am not ashamed of my husband…I loved him very much and it is his child I carry."

He grew even angrier. "**I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT…THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOME FORCED WAY THAT _THAT _MAN GOT WITH YOU, IF I COULD NOT! AM I NOT ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH FOR YOU? DO YOU TRULY PREFER A MUTILATED FACE TO ONE SUCH AS MINE?"** I stilled and stared at those words. "**YES, I KNOW WHO IT WAS YOU MARRIED AND WHAT BECAME OF HIM…TELL ME, DID YOU TRULY NOT MIND THE HIDEOUSNESS OF HIS FACE? OR DID YOU GET SOME SICKENING PLEASURE OUT OF CARESSING HIS DEFORMED SKIN?**"

The anger in me was growing at an astounding rate, but I harnessed it all and stashed it in the back of my mind. Calmly, I replied, "Sir, my husband and I loved each other thoroughly and there was no 'force' used in any of the time we spent together. My love was more beautiful than an angel straight from heaven, but his beauty was in his heart and soul…something that **you **wouldn't understand…" I couldn't resist adding that last phrase on with venom in every breath.

"OH REALLY!" He pulled out a shotgun from his inner coat pocket and grabbed me forcefully around my waist, pulling me flush against him. "Allow me to take you now…make love to you until you miscarry…and I will allow you to live…SO KISS ME! NOW! OR DIE!" His hand took hold of my hip and I slapped it away, he stared at me dazedly and I yelled in his face.

"**_I WOULD RATHER DIE_**!" I unleashed all my anger and with all my might grabbed the gun from his arm. His grip lessened, but he still held on to it and so I bit down, as hard as I could on his hand. He released both me and the gun simultaneously. I held the gun out in front of me and pointed it at his chest. He was cradling his hand, but his eyes never left the weapon in my hand. I allowed my fluttering heart to calm before speaking.

"Now, you are going to allow me to walk out that door, and you are never going to come looking for me…If you do, I will see to your death, mark my words!" He stared at me as I left the room, walking as briskly as possible.

For a moment I contemplated returning to Erik's lair, but the memories of him dying would come back to haunt me if I stayed there. So I decided to go to the one other person in this world I could trust. Raoul.


	37. Why Cant the Past Just Die?

_Author's Note: Ok, I know this chapter is fairly short, but I believe it wont matter...considering that as you have probably noticed that it's from my 'Erik's Eyes:' perspective...and what does **that **mean, my beloveds? Oh yes, my dears...he is indeed alive...did we really think I could kill off the love of my life:) Yeah...so I am leaving once again...this time involuntarily, but I will be back next week Saturday...(I have the next two chapters written and so all I must do yet is type them...so after I return, you should get another chapter fairly quickly...) Until then, enjoy my loyal readers and fans...I adore you all! (Love to my Gracie, who without her I would die in the week to come, and also love to my PeaceofStar...I'm sorry I wont be around to make your week better...but I love you too!) Alright...I present to you...Chapter 37!_

_**Why Cant The Past Just Die?**_

Erik's Eyes:

All of my searching throughout the years has led me to the same dreary city; the city that has given me both moments of immense joy and colossal pain. This damned place that has nothing but memories attached to it, even after nearly 4 years of being absent from it. It's quite humorous, really…that the one place that I have so much hatred for, holds the one thing that I would do anything to have again; funny really, that as much as I would like to forsake the entire city of Paris from my existence, I am brought back to it, in all it's horrific splendor.

Everyday since the wretched fire that maimed and injured me, keeping me from coming back for her, I have been petrified by the thought of my Gabrielle being hung in the gallows; her sweet and slender neck tilted at an odd angle in between the noose, her eyes dull and clouded over; the bright blue sky that once was in them, is now that of grey storm clouds. And her magnificent lips, still as full and delicious as if they would open again to release that melodious sound that was her voice, or to meet mine in a passionate kiss.

Day in and day out, that recurring image clouded my mind, leaving all rational thoughts out of my grasp. Once I had finally recovered from the injuries, with the help of the priest who married us, I set off immediately in search of any trace that my Gabrielle might have left behind. For so long, I could find no evidence of her death, nor of her survival. I searched nearly all of France and never found so much as a whisper of a blonde haired beauty. It seemed as if she had simply vanished, without a trace.

I began to lose hope after the first three years. My heart kept telling me to continue searching, and so I did, but my mind told me that it was over; that she was gone from me…forever. It wasn't until the fourth year of searching that I could bring myself to search Paris for what would be the fifth time. As much as I hated the city, it seemed like the likely place for her to be near…I had searched it four times before but with no luck.

Then, one day, I was walking the main streets of Paris, when my eyes were drawn to the back of a blonde haired woman. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the woman facing the shop's display window. My heart was hammering against my chest and although I knew the shadows from the buildings concealed me, I still felt completely vulnerable as the pounding seemed to echo against the brick around me. Her hair was bright blonde and it shimmered in the sunlight, and her sleek back was strong, but visibly slim and feminine under the lavender colored dress. I faintly remembered the shape of her back imprinted on my mind by the memory of running my hands along it's long graceful curves that last night I spent with her. I cursed at myself. _Quit this! You are torturing yourself…It CANT be her…it just cant be… _

Just then, two little girls came running out from the candy shop next door, the younger one calling out happily to get her mother's attention. _You see…this woman has two children…a family of her own…**how foolish…what an idiot you are! Break your own heart, that's a brilliant idea…break it continuously until there is nothing left to pump the blood through your veins!**_ At that moment, the woman turned around, taking the younger girl in her arms, and wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. She looked at the girl with her eyes twinkling and her smile as bright as the sun.

There I stood, in the shadows, completely stuplified as I watched what was without a doubt _MY _Gabrielle…holding a child of her own, with such happiness on her beloved face. I barely blinked as I took in the scene displayed before me with a bitter happiness. _**SHE IS ALIVE! AND HAPPY! **And with a daughter, _I reminded myself bitterly. _How could she move on so quickly?_ Gabrielle rested the girl on her hip, holding the child gently against her body, as the older girl clung to Gabrielle's skirt. The daughter in Gabrielle's arms looked over her mother's shoulder and met my stare head on. My first reaction was to back deeper into the shadows, but the minute our eyes caught, I was frozen where I was.

Her stunning light blue eyes on my own, felt as if they saw straight through me and into my heart. My hand responded, coming up to rest protectively on my chest. I felt my insides melt as her face lit up with a dazzlingly gleeful smile. She was a mirror image of Gabrielle in all of her features; her astonishingly blue eyes, her rosy pink cheeks and her petal soft mouth. The only noticeable difference was the long, wavy chestnut hair that fell gracefully down from her small head, resting gently on her shoulders.

The other girl remained clinging onto Gabrielle's skirt as they both admired a yard of fabric hanging in the shop window. As they talked, Gabrielle's free hand, stroked the older girl's brown curls, gently twirling each curl around her fingers. This child looked less like Gabrielle, but she was still a beautiful child. I also noted that this one couldn't be more than a year older than the other. _Been busy in my absence, hasn't she? Who are these children? WAS IT SO SIMPLE FOR HER TO MOVE ON…TO FORGET ME… WHEN I COULDN'T KEEP MY THOUGHTS FROM BEING ONLY OF HER FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS? Has she moved on so easily? _

A cold and cruel voice that I thought had left me for good, returned to taunt me. I knew the voice from when I had been obsessing over Christine…he was the one that urged me to kill, in order to get my way…he spoke to me again, for the first time in years, but this time, he was fighting against me instead of with me. _OF COURSE, SHE HAS! What a fool you must be to think that a woman with her mind and beauty would wait four years for a creature such as yourself!_

It was then that I knew I had to run, to leave everything I once knew behind in the past, otherwise, I feared that in my anger I would harm anyone who got in my way, and the last thing I wanted was Gabrielle or a child of hers harmed. I began to turn away; to flee from this nightmarish scene like a wounded animal but another character intruded on the scene; Raoul.

My hands clenched into tight fists and my knuckles turned white. **_Just when you thought the treachery was done…when you dared to trust someone, they turn on you…as it has always been and will always be!_ ** It was true; I had thought that Raoul and I would never feel hatred towards each other again; but the moment I saw him coming towards **_my wife,_** all emotional treaties were fed to the flames that had originally caused me to lose the love of my life. It took all the self control I contained to force my feet to remain planted where they were.

He patted the girls' heads and then draped his arm around Gabrielle's cloaked shoulders. **_HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE, BOY!_** But then it hit me; _She thinks I'm dead…She feels as if she has lost me as well…Raoul and her share a bond of grief. Raoul lost Christine as Gabrielle believes she has lost me; through death's dark veil. _What did it all mean? I had no idea and I had no desire to think of any rational explanations that I knew would only be depressingly proved wrong. _Was Gabrielle MEANT to be with Raoul…and if so, was I MEANT to die in that fire; to be with Christine through our mutual deaths?_ Through my bewilderment, I noticed that they were leaving for their carriage which would, no doubt, bring them back to Raoul's extravagant home. Somewhat bitterly I noted that I could have never lavished her so completely as he could, with his respectable station and his endless supply of funds.**_ Perhaps she IS best like this…_** As they climbed into the carriage, I watched as the older child called out for her daddy to pick her up. I watched Raoul respond with a loving smile and open arms.

I couldn't stand it anymore! I loved Gabrielle more than anyone else in the entire world, including Christine and I would rather die than see Gabrielle or any child of hers hurt by my returning presence; which was why I made the decision to leave her…for good. If she had made this new life for herself than so be it; she could be happy with Raoul and she wouldn't have to know that I lived through the fire…I would leave her…content and with Raoul for love.

It was time to end the Opera which was my life. How unfortunate for me, that it would be another death; my own in fact, that would end it.


	38. Chapter 38No More Memories, No More

_Author's Note: So I've returned now…and…am I happy to be here!…but unfortunately, I woke up this morning and thought I was going to die…I had the worlds worst migraine…(the first time I honestly experienced a TRUE migraine…) and let me tell you…it is a miracle that I somehow found the initiative to write this, **through **my migraine…so, not to sound ornery… but you all better appreciate this…lol…jk…but damn does it hurt like hell….whoa…room spins….well anyway, I would like to give out a thanks to my JosephineGracie for making last week bearable...trust me…without you…wow….I cant EVEN imagine…well, enjoy everyone…I hope for the next chapter to be up fairly soon…I have written part of it already and I absolutely adore it! _J

_**No More Memories, No More Silent Tears**_

Only years have passed since I lost the love of my life and yet, it seems like an eternity. I struggle everyday to wake up and live my life as best I can. It is a nearly impossible thing to do, simply living is nearly hopeless, when all that was once alive in me has died. The only reason that exists for my existence anymore is the young child who is constantly at my side. My daughter…Erik's daughter…OUR Angelique. Everyday I look at her and am filled with such pride and joy, but then I solemnly remember that the man responsible for the miracle that is my daughter, is no longer on this earth.

It has been so challenging to appear as if I have 'recovered' from my loss, when honestly, I only appear to be strong. The truth of the matter is that I _act _as if all is well for the children's sake. I decided a long time ago that it would do them no good to see what is truly me; a sad and broken woman, pitifully lost without any hope of ever being whole again. I must admit though, that sometimes when I am playing with Angelique in the yard, the loneliness I feel inside of me rips and tears at my heart, pulling it in a thousand different directions until I fear I cannot go on.

Angelique is growing to be more and more like the father she never knew. She inherited his intelligence and already knows much more than any girl three times her age. She has a voice that could make even the angels weep and Erik is, I'm sure, a proud guardian angel of us both. The thought of my beloved husband finally being the actual angel that I saw him as, is a comforting idea, indeed…but I still cannot help but selfishly want him to be here with me; to hold me, to kiss me and to love me until the end of time.

I have also become a kind of 'surrogate' mother to Raoul and Christine's daughter, Helene and although I love her as well, I cannot help bust still hold a hidden grudge against her mother. EVERYTHING…all that Erik ever experienced and did….his crimes…the crimes that forced his death in the end, all were done for and because of Christine. Once Raoul found me crying in my bedroom after the children had retired for the night and he decided to try to comfort me. After he started talking though, all his emotions came spilling out until he said something that made me become enraged at him.

He had simply said that he wondered if Erik had still desired his wife even while with me. He said he questioned that because he doubted Erik's reliability. 'I don't mean that to be a dishonor toward you or your love for him…I only was thinking…' he had said.

My anger towards Christine, because of what she did to Erik and the jealousy she created between the two of them, grew so terrible that I outwardly raged at Raoul

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! RAOUL! I …I cannot believe you! I THOUGHT YOU AND ERIK HAD COME TO BE CIVIL AND ALMOST FRIENDLY WITH EACHOTHER…"**

"Well, we did…but…I still….I mean…"

**"NO! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? All Erik's life, people constantly denied him the things he wanted most, simply because they thought him to be unworthy of any of his heart's desires…and THAT in turn caused him to be crude and violent at times…It was society that created the kind of man they feared most…one that was so entirely passionate that he would kill for his passions…but he was also the best sort of man a woman could want. He was sensitive, refined, elegant, intelligent and yet had the male protectiveness that I found so enticing…but because of that, he was destined to die for the same reason he was loved…"**

He listened attentively but showed no sign of anger in turn towards me.

**"And even now that he is…is…," **I choked on the word 'dead' and continued, "**YOU are still trying to make him out to be nothing but a selfish monster when in turn it was selfish people who caused him to act as he did sometimes…he was NEVER anything less than a gentleman and a compassionate lover to me and I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LET YOU TELL ME HE WAS NOT THE MAN I KNEW HIM TO BE! YOUR CHRISTINE WAS WORSE OF A PERSON…CAUSING BOTH OF YOU TO FALL FOR HER AND NOT TURNING EITHER AWAY BEFORE THEY COMPLETELY FELL IN LOVE …SHE WAS A MONSTER FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ERIK AND IS ONE FOR THE TERRIBLE JEALOUSY SHE BROUGHT OUT IN YOU! AND I DESPISE HER AND ANY WOMAN WHO THINKS LIKE HER…AND THAT IS WHY I AM DETERMINED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOUR DAUGHTER TURNS OUT TO BE AS LITTLE LIKE CHRISTINE AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE…"**

After I had finally finished my shouting, I broke down; the sadness and loneliness I felt ultimately reducing me to tears. He had then unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me comfortingly and spoke softly in my ear.

"I know…I know…we have both lost the love of our lives…I know…you miss him don't you…"

I whimpered softly, "Oh Raoul…I do! I miss him so much, it nearly kills me…but Raoul…I am so sorry for saying those hateful things about your Christine…I only was thinking selfishly of my own pain…I am sorry…I didn't mean those terrible things…forgive me, Raoul….I cannot live if you hate me too…"

"I don't hate you…and shamefully I must admit that I have outgrown the original sorrow that Christine's death had imposed upon me…we have been separated from our spouses for the same length of time now and yet you still are in a constant state of defeat when I am not…it is astonishing and amazing to me that you still are grieving…You seem to be such a remarkably emotional woman and I have grown to love that about you…" He quickly looked to the ground as his face grew flushed.

I stared at him blankly for a few moments until he continued. "Gabrielle, I must be honest…I think I have fallen in love with you…I know," he held his hand up to silence my stunned mouth, "before you say anything, listen…I know that you still love and are loyal to Erik…but I also know that you spend your nights, alone and crying yourself to sleep…and then during the day, I continuously see behind your masked and smiling eyes that you are reliving memories that pain you beyond belief. All I suggest is that we unite our sorrows and at least comfort and provide each other with company…and I do not believe that Erik nor Christine would think any less of us if we were to give in to our loneliness and love each other…"

He looked up at me hopefully, but I shook my head negatively. "Raoul, you know that I could never love you in the way of which you speak…I gave all of my heart to Erik and Angelique…there is nothing left in my to give to you…I am so sorry…"

"But Gabrielle…Just give it a chance…give us a chance…" He sat beside me on the bed and pressed me gently down onto my back. I knew that I didn't love Raoul…not remotely, but we were both completely lost and lonesome without our spouses, so I did not blame Raoul for this, but I did begin to get back up into a sitting position once again. He surprised me when he forcefully pushed me back down and laid down beside me, propping himself up on his elbow so that he was leaning over me. I opened my mouth to protest to his odd behavior, but he couldn't control himself and so he took my mouth with his. I became stiff and rigid underneath him as he filled my mouth with his tongue. As he kissed me, I lazily noticed that nothing about Raoul's passionate kiss stimulated my lifeless heart into beating. He began to move his hands over my body and I quickly sat up causing him to stop and regain his senses and rational thoughts.

He quickly tore his gaze away from me and turned so that I could not see his eyes. "Gabrielle…I am so sorry…truly…it's just…I was…I mean…I…I love you…" I took his head between my hands and forcefully turned it to face my own.

"Raoul! You must NEVER say such a thing…you already know that I do not and cannot love you….It would be deceitful to you, and as I friend I do not want to see you deceived by a fake love…and it would also be a dishonor to my Erik and if I were to dishonor my true husband, I would only begin to think of myself as being nothing better than a traitorous wench…and I do not need that…I do not need to share the qualities of a 'desired woman' with your wife…I would become the kind of woman that I have no respect for…and without love and respect what good would I be? Honestly…Raoul…You have only 'fallen' for me because that is what almost every man I have met recently has done…they all say they love me or want me because I am 'beautiful'…but they don't know what beauty is! Beauty is in the heart and soul…Erik showed me that…but all the men who don't know what it was like to be shunned by the world and to be denied the rights of a man, don't know that beauty isn't only skin deep. I would gladly give up my beauty even now, if only Erik hadn't loved me as I was…If he had once said that he would prefer for me to be less beautiful, I would have gladly cut myself, or…anything to make him happy, as you know considering you stopped me from burning my face…but no…Erik loved me as I was and once said that he wouldn't change a thing about me…and so I am forced to continually push away men who think they love me…but they don't know me…no one knows me….because the true me died when Erik did…and I only live for our daughter because I love her more than life itself…and because Erik deserves to watch over the both of us…"

"Gabrielle….I…"

"NO, Raoul!…I want you to promise me that you will not love me any longer…"

"That's a hard promise to make…"

"I know…but you must…if you value my life, you must…"

"In that case…I promise, Gabrielle…I promise…"


	39. My Spirit and Your Voice In One Combined

_Author's Note: Hey all! SURPRISE! NEW CHAPTER ALREADY! Yesterday, I looked at the 'stats' of my story and I must say that I was touched…overwhelmed even…there have been so many loyal fans and I thank you all! So…as a reward to you all…This chapter is going to be EXTRA long and posted a day later! Just because I love you all…that and I couldn't shut myself up in this chapter (lol)…anyway…I love you and thanks for your devotion. I am truly moved by you all._

I must here give credit to Susan Kay; the author of Phantom; 

the Author of the play Aida and Andrew Loyd Webber 

for the use of their words...I only tweeked them a bit...

My thanks friends...

_**My Spirit and Your Voice In One Combined**_

Erik's Eyes:

Gone. She was gone; lost to me forever. _How could I have been so selfishly ignorant, thinking that she wouldn't have moved on? _I had to admit that she completely deserved to have moved on…to have healed and started a new life in which she could be happy with her family. Silently the voice in me commented, _But who would have thought it would have been so soon… _I couldn't remember how I had ended up back at the Opera House cellar, but somehow I had and I was once again in my lair…the Phantom's lair.

But where was the Phantom when I needed him most? That cold and solitary man who didn't let himself be controlled by others…the man who decided his own fate and took all matters into his own hands…The Phantom; the cold, cruel and at times heartless creature that existed in my own body…

I now barely knew the man. It was impossible to see myself become him once again. He was the monster I had considered myself to be, but as soon as Gabrielle entered my life in the absence of Christine, that man had fled to the shadows…and allowed the true me to live.

Gabrielle was the best thing that could have ever happened to me and because of all she did for me, I decided that I would never allow the Phantom to return. She showed me compassion, caring and most of all, love; a kind of love that I had never expected to feel returned within my own heart. I would not dishonor my wife and become the Phantom once again. He was gone from me forever as well.

So now what? What was I to do? I paced the floor of my lair and tried not to notice the furniture covered in dust and rags…remnants of memories shared with my Gabby. I allowed my thoughts and sorrows to consume me and soon it became too much to handle. I broke down and fell to the floor, hiding my tears with my hands, in shame.

_I must end it…I must end all this…there is no other way…_ I stood up and wiped away the remaining unshed tears. I searched my room for something to use to kill myself. _The pain! I cant live with it! I must end this! For my own sake…for Gabrielle's…_ I soon found an old cedar box in which I kept medications and other remedies. I slowly ran my fingers along the edge of the box…contemplating what the next step would be.

Throughout my years of reading in my solitude, I learned much more than most people ever do and in that time I gained knowledge in medicine. I knew exactly how much of which bottles I would have to take in order to end it all quickly, but I still couldn't seem to force myself to open the lid. A battle raged within myself.

Why can I not do it? _Because your not sure whether you **can **do it… _ But that was nonsense. I had killed many other people before without even blinking an eye. _But that was the Phantom…he killed…you do not…_ No. I could kill if I wanted to. _And separate yourself forever from your Gabrielle? Let's face it…you have never been a very religious person and you are unsure of the afterlife…and if you are right and there is none…Gabrielle will be TRULY lost to you for eternity… _NO! _YES!_

_"**NO**!" _The word echoed off the walls around me. My breathing was harsh and my anger had taken over. I picked up the box and hurled it across the room, smashing it on the stone wall. _**GREAT! NOW WHAT!** Something will come to me…maybe I'll just sleep on it…not like there's a rush to die…_

I found one remaining velvet blanket and wrapped myself in it. Memories of Gabrielle and I, entwined in the same colored velvets came back to haunt me and I began to cry softly. Luckily, I soon fell asleep.

_The soft night breeze was whirling around me and I opened my eyes, only to find that I was truly outside. The sky was midnight blue and stars danced across it's surface in a slow waltz. I stood up and tried to figure out where I was and how I had got there. There was a large house off in the distance and close behind me there was a line of trees that seemed to lead into dense woods. WHERE WAS I? WHEN DID I GET HERE? I was about to find my way back to the Opera House when I heard something behind me._

_It was the sweetest and most sorrowful sound in the world, almost like that of a nightingale. The notes were sung softly, but with more feeling and emotion behind them than I could ever imagine. The emotion behind their music could have easily put mine to shame and **that **was saying something. The sound increased in both intensity and volume until it was recognizable as a song being sang by a woman. I listened hard to see if I could make out any of the breathtaking lyrics._

"_**You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and lover, then my world was shattered…"**_

_The words filled my senses and I immediately recognized them…but somehow, the way in which they were escaping from the singer's mouth, gave them an entirely different sound and I couldn't seem to name the tune nor where I had heard it before. Before I could realize what was happening, I was blindly following the voice. It was strange to actually **experience **this sort of trance-like state; I knew my music had done the same thing to all others who heard it, particularly women; but still it was fascinating to have the effect turned back onto me. _

_I soon found myself hidden behind a large tree, staring at the back of the woman who was singing. The forest was so dark that I could barely make our her outline, let alone her face. I could just barely see that she was sitting in front of a large stone statue, but it's shape I couldn't identify either. Her voice cut through my thoughts like a searing knife and I was given no choice but to cease all thoughts and listen._

"_**Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here **_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could…" **_

_Her voice! That song! What an angelic sound, such a sad song, but sang with so much love it was a contradiction inside itself. _

"_**Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle...  
Too many years fighting back tears…Why can't the past just die?"**_

_It felt as if I had just fallen off of my horse. The song…it was the one Christine sang while walking to her father's grave. My heart pounded against my chest. Christine's voice could never be as flawless as this one's…it couldn't be Christine…it just couldn't be…_

"_**Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!"**_

_She turned and I saw her face bathed in moonlight. My vision was blurred and I reached up to rub them only to realize that tears were the culprit. 'Gabrielle! How did she know that song?', I thought. But it didn't matter to me at this point. 'No wonder she hid her voice from me…being that magical, I would have wanted nothing but her constant singing if I had known…' She once had told me that Christophe had beat her when she sang, and if he hadn't already been dead, I would have left immediately to kill him myself. A crime! It was a crime to hide such magnificence from the world! She began to walk past, tears on her cheeks, sparkling in the glimmer of the stars. I reached out to her only for my hand to go straight through her, as if she was a ghost. "NO!" I cried aloud, but she didn't hear…she only sang._

"_**No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years…"**_

_She was walking past me and I couldn't touch her…I couldn't speak to her. It was truly as if I had died and I began to wonder if I truly had gotten the courage to kill myself… _

_**  
"Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye!" **_

_She looked around as if she had suddenly been startled by a noise. Tears were now falling sequentially from her cheeks and down onto the ground before her. _

_**"Goodbye Erik…" **she whispered softly into the darkness and then left me to my solitude once more. I ran after her, but as soon as I reached the clearing, she had vanished into the silence of the night. I slowly sauntered back to where I had first saw her, feeling over twice my age. I now could see the statue clearly. It was an angel carved out of ivory and at it's base was a plaque with an inscription. It read:_

None of us can choose where we will love, but none the less it was you I loved until 

your death and now, into this tomb I made my way by stealth, and here, 

far from every human gaze, in your arms I wished to die...' 

But that was no option for me…death…and so I swear that 

All the songs anyone will ever hear me sing will be 

echoes of your name, our voices blending forever ascending high above. 

One day I'll fly as high with you and in Heaven's arms we'll be eternally joined. 

_I stepped away from the monument and lost my balance, falling flat onto the ground in front of it. I didn't even bother to feel ashamed as I bawled as if I was once again a child of four years. Closing my eyes and wishing for release from the pain…_

And then, all was quiet and I opened my eyes to find the fireplace blazing in front of me. I was finally certain of what was to come…I had to leave, to go to her…in that moment I knew…She still loved me as much as I loved her. _It was all a misunderstanding…_ I fled from the Opera Cellar and sped towards my future…one that I was determined to create.

——————————©©©©¯¯©©¯¯©©©©—————————

Before I realized it, I was standing in front of the large house that I had seen only moments before, but it wasn't real then, it was just a dream…Now THIS was no dream.

I had no plan and this disheartened me slightly…_What are you going to do? Simply waltz in after four years of not seeing her, and expect her to willingly fall into your arms?_ She loves me. That's all that matters. She wont fight it. But the more I thought about it, the more doubt came into play. _Would she REALLY accept that it was truly me and I was truly alive? Would she not become hysterical and throw me out of the house…thinking me to be an impostor… _I noticed that I could feel the cold porcelain mask upon the right side of my face. I contemplated taking it off, but then decided against it.

I walked around the back of the house, thinking that a walk would clear my mind; then noticing an open window and two silhouettes inside, I snuck over to peer inside. There, before my eyes I saw Gabrielle tucking in the darker haired daughter. The young girl had her thumb in her mouth as she was curled gently on her right side. Gabrielle was speaking to her softly, telling her how much she loved her. _Can she truly miss me when she lives with this child and her father?_

Gabrielle left, extinguishing the candle and shutting the door, so that only a crack of light shown through. My eyes then drifted back to the empty bed. EMPTY! I frantically looked around the room, to see if she had gotten up to retrieve a toy, but I saw her nowhere. I was about to panic, when she all of the sudden popped up in front of me.

"Boo!"

I gasped and nearly fell backward as she giggled softly. I thought of running, but I couldn't see what good that would do since she **had **_already _seen me. I regained my composure quickly, ashamed that I had been startled so easily by a mere child. But I had to admit to myself that she had uncanny stealth…_In my prime, I could have snuck up on even a scent hound and no one could have turned the act around upon myself…my hearing was exceptional as well_…and yet somehow a little girl had caught me by surprise.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, young miss…you'd better go back to sleep before your mother finds you…" I said to her carefully.

"I saw you, you know…in front of the seamstress shop…watching sissy, mummy and I…"

"I know…" This child was intelligent. I felt as if I could have a deep discussion about anything with her and she would respond not only intelligently but with the maturity of a woman three times her age. "If I may ask, why did you watch me for as long as you did that day?"

"Well…I guess it was because you looked at momma with sadness in your eyes…"

"Yes, well…" This child already had me at a loss for words. "I once loved your mother very much…"

"Why did you stop?"

I stared back at her patient and awaiting face. _Truthfully…I hadn't stopped…_ "Honey…I…well…what does it matter…she has your daddy to love her now…" I turned away harshly, angry that I had even come here.

"Daddy?…Well…my daddy does love my mummy, but…I think she misses him too much for it to matter…I think that she should be happy just knowing that he loves her…but she is just too sad…"

"Oh? Is he gone away on business most of the time, or something…some father he must be…to leave his wife and children often for something that trifling."

****"Sir, my daddy is never here…I have never known him…the closest thing to a daddy I have known is Uncle Raoul…"

"Uncle Raoul?" I was flabbergasted. **_Uncle?_** _Did Raoul have a brother that Gabrielle met…?_

"Yes…I think Raoul wanted to be my daddy for a while…he even asked momma to consider loving him…," she blushed and started playing with the edge of her nightgown. "I once snuck out of bed when I heard momma crying and yelling at him…"

"But she said no?" **_She isn't with Raoul?_**

****"Yes…Raoul once told me that she was to stubbornly loyal to my real daddy and that's why she wouldn't give in to him…"

_"Your…Your daddy?" _I could barely get the words out. My hands were shaking and my heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest.

"Momma always tells me about him…I think it makes her happy…remembering him, I mean. The told me that she nearly died after he did…out of grief…," slowly, her face lit up with a look of triumph. "But it was I, who saved her…she said that if she hadn't been pregnant with me, she would have had no reason to live."

"So…you don't know who your father is?" A lump formed in the back of my throat. The world and even life itself seemed to all matter on what her next words were. A thought. A thought so miraculous and so unbelievable was beginning to form in the back of my mind. _It's not possible…it cant be…no…most definitely…and yet… _I cursed myself for even thinking such a glorious thought…for if it was only that…a thought and nothing more, I would be ruined once again.

She sighed. "_NO…I already told you…_my momma couldn't tell me stories about him very easily if we didn't know who he was, now could she? I just never knew him…he died before I was born. Momma always says that he was the single most, greatest man she has ever known. He was a genius…and he adored music, which is why she is teaching me to sing and read music. Momma says I have inherited both her and daddy's voices and I sing like a cherub."

"Maybe you can sing for me sometime…when you wont wake your mother…" The doubt I had that I was the father, was beginning to dwindle and I was running out of rational explanations as to why her father and I had so much similarities.

She smiled, a genuinely Gabrielle smile. "Yes…I would like that…Sometimes, momma and I sing to the monument she had Raoul buy in memory of my papa. Momma always said that he loved singing and what little he heard of her singing he loved…and she wishes she would have sang for him more…"

My Gabrielle! The love of my life…and her daughter…**_our _**daughter…**_MY _**daughter! My heart melted then and there staring at her. There was never a greater phrase than 'our daughter'. Dully, through the mist these words created in my mind, I remembered the other child.

"And your sister…who is her father?"

"She is not my sister by blood…her daddy is Raoul and her momma died when she was born. I know Helene and I feel closer because we both are missing one of our true parents…both momma and Raoul think that we feel as if we are one family, but Helene and I cant feel that way, when both momma and Raoul are so miserable when together."

**_Gabrielle! Oh, praise her! She never left me…she was mine all along!_** "May I ask you something?" I said, restraining the urge to cry out of joy.

"Yes…"

"Were you always as…_perfect_…as you are now?" She blushed and I smiled, "What I mean is…are you not…were you never…**_disfigured_**…in any way?"

She stared at my mask for a moment then stumbled with her words. "I…no…I am not…but…but my momma once said…that my daddy….," her innocent eyes looked even sweeter as realization started to spread within them. They then filled with hope as she reached her tiny hand reached for my mask. I quickly rose my own hand, beating her to the cold porcelain disguise and holding it firmly in place.

"You know momma never liked you wearing that thing…"

I stared at her blankly. She was indeed ingenious; she already had figured out who I was and why I was here. I could feel it. "I know…but I wouldn't want to…scare you…with my face…you don't know what it's like…"

"But I do…I know you are '_deformed_' as you call it…but I don't care…I want to see my daddy…and I want to see him now…and how he truly is…I thought I would never truly know him…and now I have a chance to…so let me meet him…please…?" She sweetly smiled at me and I sighed in response. "Please…take it off…for me…for momma…"

Slowly, I reached up and placed my numb fingers around the edge of the mask. _What if she screamed and both Gabrielle and Raoul came running? Then what_?…but that wasn't what truly scared me. _What if she is frightened of me for life?_ I hesitated a moment longer then, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, I pulled it off, gently lowering it to my chest and holding it there. I hung on to it as if I were drowning and all I had was it for safety. I was petrified of the look that I would see if I met her eyes.

It was then that I felt a soft pair of lips being gently pressed against the right side of my face.

"Daddy!…I love you!…Welcome home…I'm Angelique…" Tears began to fall and she gently wiped them away with her fingers. "Does it hurt if I touch it?" She said skeptically as her fingers encountered both bone and mutilated flesh.

"My Little Angel…no…your touch is more than I could have ever hoped for…you are a brave little girl…"

She giggled a little too loudly. "I'm **_your _**brave little girl…" I took her in my arms and sunk my hand into her dark chestnut hair that matched my own; holding her close and never wanting to let go.

We both sprang apart as the doorknob to her room began to turn.

"Honey? Are you awake in there?" **_ It was Gabrielle! _**I quickly concealed myself in the shadows once more and waited to catch a glimpse of my faithful wife…the love of my life…my earth, my sun, my moon and my stars, once again.

_Author's Note- Part Deux: Who wants a reunion! Now...dont you REALLY WANT the next chapter?...muahaha...I'm evil...well...You'll have to wait...how long? who knows...if you're all good...hopefully soon...:) jk...but yea...love you all!_


	40. Come To Me Strange Angel

_Author's Note: And how much do you all love my speedy updates:) ANYWAY...SO...we have finally come to the moment we all have been waiting for...and although it is a bittersweet moment, (because it is the 'happy ending' we have all awaited) I believe that we all will be happy with the results. Now...I will be posting an Epilogue, so dont loose hope with me yet...I am also **considering **(let me emphasize the **CONSIDERING **part...) a sequal with Angelique as the main character...let me know what you all think. I will also be sending out my individual 'thank you's' in the epilogue as well. Love to all!_

_**Come To Me Strange Angel**_

"Honey? Are you awake in there?" ****I reached for the doorknob to Angelique's room as I spoke through the door. She was always getting into mischief. She was too smart for her own good, but whenever I caught her doing something that I knew she shouldn't be, I couldn't find it within my heart to punish her. It would seem wrong, to punish anything that was tied to Erik in any way.

I pushed the door open and found her standing in front of her bedroom window, facing me with a look of excitement and surprise in her eyes. I gave her a quizzical look and walked towards her.

"What are you doing out of bed, my love?"

The gleeful smile she had on her face died away slowly. She turned around and looked out the window. I heard her gasp as if something had upset her, so I rushed over and looked out as well. I saw nothing.

"Momma…"

"Yes, darling? What's the matter?"

"Where'd he go?"

I was flabbergasted. Had some stranger been here? "Who, honey?"

"Daddy…"

"Daddy?" I withheld all my emotions and tried to think rationally. _She must have been dreaming…the poor thing…_ "Angelique…you must have been dreaming…"

"NO! He was right here! I hugged him! He took of his mask for me…"

"That's impossible…now go back to sleep…"

"NO! I MEAN IT, MOMMA! HE WAS HERE!"

Tears formed in my eyes as I grabbed her halfheartedly by her shoulders. "Listen to me…This is not a funny joke! Now…your daddy died and no amount of hoping and dreaming can bring him back." I began to sob once again and Angelique wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Ok, mommy…ok…I must have been dreaming…I am sorry...don't cry momma…"

"It's ok darling…come on…get in bed." I pulled back the covers and allowed her to get in.

"Momma…will you stay with me…" She smiled innocently and so I climbed in after her, wrapping her in my arms and humming softly into her ear as I stroked her soft chestnut hair. Her breathing became delicate and even with sleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead and then found that I could barely keep my own eyes open. I drifted in and out of a restless sleep. Softly, a voice sang to me in my sleep.

"_**I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you. **_

_**Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you…"**_

****It was Erik. Erik was singing to me in my dream. I hadn't dreamt of his voice in years, and sadly I had to admit that I was beginning to forget exactly how it sounded, but his voice returned to me in my dream as clear and as lifelike as ever. I promised myself that I would not wake up…_I wouldn't allow myself to_…I had to hang on to him as long as I could. I dreamt of him singing to me softly, as he gathered me up in his arms and carried me away.

"_**Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe. No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you.." **_

The part of my brain that was still conscious told me that Raoul must be carrying me to my bedroom. Lazily, I mumbled into his cravat, telling him that he should have left me there…and telling him not to wake me. Raoul responded in a low voice that was unlike his normal one, "You are certain, you want to remain asleep?"

I mumbled, "Yes" and Erik continued to sing to me.

"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Gabrielle, that's all I ask of you…"**_

Erik's voice disappeared as I was gently set down on my bed. Raoul asked, "Do you still want your dream to continue…?"

"But…it's gone…he stopped singing…" I sleepily responded, refusing to open my eyes and finalize the end of the dream. "He is gone…gone from me forever once again…NO!…Please…make the dream come back…if only for a few minutes…so I can reach out to him once again…Please…NO…Come back! Erik!"

I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Raoul. "Gabby…The dream has ended…it's done and gone…you don't have to be haunted by it any longer…"

"I'm not haunted…I'm blessed by it!"

"No! It haunts you…and you become lost within the dream when you should live in the reality."

"Why are you saying this? Why are you speaking so harshly to me? You of all people should know…that reality is cruel…but perhaps not…Erik was the only one who truly understood that…"

"I am saying this because it is you who refuses to open your eyes and truly see what life has in store for you…"

"I do not, Raoul!"

"Raoul?" I heard him whisper his name almost questioningly. "Than do it! Open your eyes!" he roared.

I did. My eyes flicked open and it took a moment for them to become adjusted to the soft candlelight of my room. I looked above me, ready to angrily shout at Raoul, but it was not Raoul leaning over me. My heated words died in my throat as I looked upon an ivory white mask.

**ERIK! **I saw his chest rising and falling with each harsh breath. He sat down at the end of my bed and continued watching me. I scrambled into a sitting position and then backed up so that my back was leaning against the headboard.

I unbelievingly started to cry softly. **_What wicked dream is this?_** The look in his eyes was desperate and I watched as he reached his hands out towards me, but as I recoiled, thinking that if he touched me, the dream would end, he rested them in his lap. I saw tears falling down his cheeks as well and he buried his face in his hands_. Erik wouldn't cry in MY dream…would he? _I heard him whisper softly in his sobs, 'my Gabby'.

"Erik!" The word hung in the air between us and he looked up at me once again.

"Gabby…" His lips barely moved as he spoke.

"This is no cruel dream…?"

"No, my dear…it is not…"

Still reluctant to believe in something so miraculous I asked, "How can I be sure?"

"I…I suppose you cant…but…" he scooted towards me skeptically and when I didn't move away from him, he moved closer yet. "All I know is that, if this is a dream for the both of us…than I hope we die while having it…" His body was barely touching my own, but I could still feel his hot breath on my face.

"But you are already dead…"

"No…I didn't die…and now, I have found you once again…and you have suffered far too long without me to comfort you…allow me to do so now…I love you, Gabrielle…" He leaned in and I felt his solid body flush against mine. His lips were only inches from my own and as he began to close the gap, I pressed my hand firmly against his chest, holding him back.

He looked at me sadly, wondering why I had stopped him and the look in his eyes was more sorrowful than I could have imagined. It was in that moment that I knew this was no dream and that Erik had finally come back for me. I frantically began to sob out of joy. He must have been immensely confused because he simply stared at me in wonder. I pulled off his mask and looked upon the face that I hadn't seen for over four years and we both wept. I pulled him close, caressed his face with both my hands and my lips, while he sat still and simply basked in my love.

"OH ERIK! I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead! I thought you had left me!"

"I already told you once…that I would never leave you…"

"Oh, I know…but I saw you die…and…oh, but what does it matter! You're HERE!" I kissed his unmasked face again and again, not wanting to stop, savoring the feel of his skin beneath my lips because it meant that he was truly here. It was then that he stilled me with his hands on my face.

"Gabrielle…I cannot begin to tell you what your touch now means to me…I had actually thought that you might have refused me…told me to leave…"

"And why would I do that?" I smiled at the hopeless man I adored.

"Because…I once saw you in town…with two children…and with Raoul…"

I felt my smile fade. _Had he truly doubted my love and loyalty? Did he still?_ I opened my mouth to respond, but his hand covered it gently.

"No, don't say anything…I know everything I need to know…"

I pressed my lips to his hand and then asked, "How do you know?"

He took a raspy breath, "From…our…our daughter…" His face lit up as he looked upon me. "Before we were separated, I thought you had given me everything…the chance to be a friend, a lover, a protector and a husband…but now, I find that you have made me a father as well…and I…I adore you all the more…" His eyes dropped from holding my gaze, to watching my mouth. His fingertips traced my lips and then brushed my cheeks lovingly. "Gabrielle…I……You…..You leave me speechless…I am at a loss for words, now that I have looked upon your beauty once again…"

"Than don't say anything…"

At the same time, we closed the space between our mouths. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his broad, strong shoulders, adoring the feel of him holding me once again. My stomach was in one massive knot as he kissed me as if it would be our last. I raised one hand to place on his face, as if to make sure it was truly him and as my fingers encountered bone and thin layers of skin, I nearly wept with joy. We kissed frantically, all the while, savoring the taste and feel of being together again, after so many long years of being alone.

Breathlessly, we pulled our mouths apart, but the grip I had on him tightened. He possessively hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I will never let you go again…I am just sorry that we lost four precious years…and that I wasn't there to witness the birth of our child…"

"There was never a moment that I didn't think of you…every breath I took was for you…and I named our daughter for you as well…" I desperately tried to catch him up on all he missed.

"I know…our Little Angel…"

He laid back on the bed and I followed, laying my head across his chest. He wrapped one arm over my torso and his other hand stroked my hair. "Oh Erik…I don't think I'm ever going to let you stop holding me…I'm scared that I'll wake up…"

"No…this is no dream…Although, I am here because of a dream…" His voice became almost trancelike. "I dreamt of you singing to me, but when I reached out for you, my hand passed right through you…as if I were truly dead…it was then that I knew you still missed and loved me…which is why I am here…"

"Never doubt my love…I will love you until the end of time…and I could **never **love another…" I tried to console him.

"I know…you are mine.." he snapped back to the present and smiled mischievously, "And so is your voice…"

"Oh…you said yourself that you were dreaming…my voice was only that good because the dream made it so…" I blushed, hoping he didn't see my reaction.

"I cant believe that…"

"Yes well…now that you're here…I'll sing for you more…but you must keep in mind that it isn't really that good…"

"Fine…I will tell myself that as I am lost within each word escaping melodiously from your delightful lips."

He kissed me again, this time slower but with an equal amount of passion. Suddenly we heard the door creak open. We simultaneously sat upright only to see Angelique in the doorway.

"I _told _you I saw daddy…" she said to me.

"Yes, my love…you were right…" I gave her the biggest smile I could. She squealed out of joy and came running toward us. She catapulted herself onto the bed and then hurled herself into Erik's arms. Erik's eyes widened, as he found his arms occupied by his own daughter. He then looked at me with his eyes shining vibrantly, almost as if the sun itself resided there. And through those eyes, I saw all that our futures could and would be and the best part of it, was the fact that I knew we would share our entire futures with each other; as a family: Erik, Angelique and I.


	41. Epilogue: It's Over Now, The Music of

**Epilogue- _It's Over Now, The Music Of The Night_**

After many obstacles and hardships, Gabrielle and Erik were finally together once again. Over the coming years, Erik would prove to be a great father to their daughter, Angelique and to his pleasant surprise, he would find that she was even more like him than he knew. Even though Erik was against the idea, Gabrielle insisted that they continue to live with Raoul and his daughter, Helene, to provide both of them with love and support. Erik and Gabrielle would have 2 more children, another girl; Caroline and a son; Jaime Erik would continue to compose and eventually one of his opera's would be performed on stage. Gabrielle's time would be spent on their three children, all of which were 'perfect little angels' Throughout all this, Erik and Gabrielle's love would never be lacking and they would continue to love honor and cherish each other 'til death do they part…and then into eternity…


	42. Thanks to ALL!

**_THE FINAL AUTHORS NOTE:_**

Hey everyone! I would just like to post this to show you all what I see from my end of the computer screen. In other words, my beloved story, "The Masked Savior" had recieved a grand total of 4394 'Hits' (people who have 'read' or 'looked at' it) and 108 Reviews! I am so overwhelmed and greatful towards you all. To be honest with you, there were times, when I had a mild case of 'writer's block', but the thought of letting you all down was unacceptable to me, and so as a result, you all have this great story, which (indirectly) you helped to create. So be proud of yourselves...and know that you are appreciated and loved! I cant imagine any author having as loyal fans as the group that I have for me.

xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx   
JosephineGracie   
proudmaxfan   
Pertie   
Kay Blue Eyes   
Charlie Quill  
Rose Petals and Ink Stains  
CreativeMemories   
PeaceofStar   
Mrs. Gerard Butler  
SteeleRanger   
Ethalas Tuath'an  
Phantomforever   
BelacaniOnTheRez  
Charmedforever911  
littledaae323  
The Unvoicedsigner  
Waytoointoerik  
Britny   
liz  
Cucumber Sandwich on Rye  
Phantom's Rose  
AngelOfMusic387  
Queen of Perfectionism  
phantominhell  
Scorpiochick103  
Laivine Rosc-Hend  
Gerry's Girl  
ThePhantomsAngelinHell  
Aislynne485   
BlackMoon13   
BringMeLife   
buffyx1   
CaluCalu   
Erik'ssadness   
Kiora-Kitira  
SilverRose89  
stargazingirl  
Erik's Chris  
xXLittleLotteXx  
PassTheAsprin500  
.x.X.Bex.X.x.  
GothicAngel9  
jadedrose01  
Alatariel Maris Telcontar  
AmyLauren

All of these people have given me something as far as reviews, or whatever else and I am so thankful for you all.

Thank you all so much...and as a thank you gift, I would like to post (as a sort of 'test') the first chapter of what _could _and _might very well become_, a sequel. I apologize, but because of school, you may not see updates as frequently as normal, but I will try my best to keep you all satisfied. So thanks again and may God bless!


End file.
